The Element's Intervention
by Jasmine Starlight
Summary: The HP crew are about to enter their 6th year at Hogwarts. Unusually Prof. Dumbledore decides to take on ten new exchange
1. Suspicious Letters and Exchange Students

The Element's Intervention by Jasmine Starlight

Chapter 1

Full Summary: The HP crew are about to enter their 6th year at Hogwarts. Unusually Prof. Dumbledore decides to take on ten new exchange  
students, which is odd in itself, also with the addition of new  
courses, Magical Fitness, Ancient Realms, Prophecies, Ancient  
Mythological Translations, and the appearance of new teachers. The  
newly freed Sirius Black, the newly married Remus Lupin and Arabella  
Figg Lupin, with the DADA teacher being taken over by the Time Guardian  
Setsuna Meioh, there is an odd animosity between Professors Black  
and Meioh. Senshi appearances and asistant Professors. It's going to be  
a whole different game for rivals Potter and Malfoy as the  
new students try save the world as they deal with conflicting egos and powerful foes.

Disclaimer:..........nuff said

**Exchange Students and Suspicious Letters**

Rei looked at the castle before her and sighed. /Why am I here?Now I remember, Luna's plan for the rise of Crystal Tokyo needs unity between nations. Seriously what does she know, I mean she's been a cat for like a thousand years/ According to Luna's plan the inners, excluding Serena, had been sent to Europe. While the outers took Asia. Darien, Serena, Rini, Luna, Artemis, and Diana had taken South America, North America, Africa, and Australia. /Well at least the others are here. At least at this school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, their special powers, which had been advancing unusually fast before now, wouldn't stand out so much. At least I hope so/

The reason the inners had lucked out on Europe was because Rei's biological father worked at the largest magical school in Britain. Of course the others didn't know this vital information yet; she had yet, to tell her father that she even was alive. /Stupid Serena. Stupid unity. Stupid absentee father that isn't even aware of my existence. / It didn't help in the least that Voldemort, Chaos' new possession, was wreaking havoc on the people of this world. One in particular, their "savior" Harry Potter. Rei had heard of him, he sounded pathetic. Supposedly ever since he had started Hogwarts "Voldemort" had attacked the school every year in one form or another. The sad thing was, Potter won every time.

Rei knew immediately that he would get in the way of the job the senshi. Apparently now since she had been sorted into her temporary class was Slytherin. She had learned from the resident poltergeist and annoyance extraordinaire, Peeves, that all Slytherins were, "slimy buggers that should be drowned at birth", his words not hers. So Potter was going to hate her automatically, not that it mattered now; the feeling was probably mutual. It would most likely come back to bite her in the ass if they needed his cooperation in the future.

The inners had arrived early to catch up on five years of magical schooling. Setsuna had told them that their transformation pens would double as their wands. They had also arrived early to explain their situation to the Headmaster Albus Dumbledore. His ancestors had been advisors to Queen Selenity. They had been sorted, Mina to Hufflepuff, Ami to Ravenclaw, Lita to Gryffindor, and lastly Rei to Slytherin. The term hadn't even started yet and she was already hearing rumors about her house. Another reason the inners might have been sent to Hogwarts, was because her grandpa had friend there, Rubeus Hagrid.

Scene Change/

The gundam pilots looked at Une like she had grown three heads in the past five seconds. "Une are you sure you want to send us on this mission?" asked Quatre. They had just been assigned, to the damage control and or infiltration of the rebel group the Death Eaters job at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Supposedly where "magic" was taught. "You are the only ones to whom I can entrust this mission," replied Une. Now at 16 all five pilots, had become well respected Preventers.

Une continued "You all will be starting as 6th years there. You are to contact me about the rebel group the Death Eaters and their movements. Dismissed."

"How are we going to get there? You said the only ones who know where the school actually is are the people who work and learn there," said Duo.

"I was waiting for someone to ask that. I have managed to get one of the professors to take you there," Une then leant over her desk and pushed a button. "Send her in." said Une. In came a wrinkled old woman

"Hello Une," she said with a British accent. "Hello Minerva. Pilots meet Minerva McGonagall the Transfigurations professor at Hogwarts."

"You can't expect us to follow this onna. She looks like she's half in the grave already!" sputtered Wufei indignantly.

"Wu-man, relax. Didn't you learn to respect your elders?" said Duo.

"It's Wufei, baka! Not Wu-man!"

"Whatever you say, Wu-man,"

"Maxwell, time for a haircut!" shouted Wufei as he took out his katana and prepared to slice off Duo's braid.

"Enough, both of you! Honestly you act like first years! I don't appreciate your lip Mr. Chang," All the pilots blinked, had this old lady just stopped Wufei from skewering Duo? /We definitely need to revaluate her/ thought Heero. Une turned to the pilots "Well? Mission Accepted or Denied?"

"Mission Accepted." was Heero's reply. The other pilots soon followed suit.

"Excellent. All your supplies will be at the school when you arrive. You will be leaving with Minerva shortly."

"Um, Lady, when you meant "supplies" did you mean that our gundams are coming too?" questioned Duo.

Une sighed, "Yes Duo that includes your gundams."

"Where are we supposed to keep them, then?" asked Duo.

"We can figure that out when you get there. Oh and you all might want to stop at Hogsmeade and get owls, that's how we will communicate from now on."

"Are you crazy in the head, onna? Owls? You can't be serious," said Wufei incredulously.

"But Wufei I am," said Une. She continued "Chop, chop. Let's get a move on here, you are leaving now,"

"Isn't that a little soon Lady?" questioned Quatre.

Lady Une smirked, "Not if you want to know what you're doing."

A/N:How was it? Good? Bad? Please let me know.


	2. Arrivals and Insults Abound

The Element's Intervention by Jasmine Starlight

Chapter 2

**Arrivals and Insults Abound **

Cho sighed as she read her Hogwarts letter over (again), which had come suspiciously early. It said that she was to come to Hogwarts, before the term started for the year. She sighed again; the death anniversary of her family on L5 was coming up soon. Life just wasn't as fun anymore without her cousins Wufei and Rei to hang out with. Now that Wufei had become a Gundam pilot and Rei had died when the colony self detonated. Her parents had been on her case lately about getting into healing school, when she really wanted to become an Auror. She wanted to make sure what happened to Cedric never happened to anyone else's child again. /I should be getting to bed. Tomorrow is a big day./

Ami's POV

When we arrived here I was taken to my house dorm by an odd goblin like creature. They weren't as strange as the ones at Gringotts, they were stranger. The one that led me seemed to be having a spaz attack.

My dorm is done in all shades of blue. I guess I lucked out then because blue is my favorite color, although I might get sick of all the blue. I explored a bit and found my common room. This by the way was also done in blue. I found that above the comfy chairs were book cases, tons of them. I don't think that I had ever seen so many books in one room in my life. This for me is saying a lot because I've seen many books, too many in Mina's opinion. Eventually I found myself wandering the halls; soon I had found the library. I sat down and selected a book, _Hogwarts: A History by Bathilda Bagshot_. Might as well start here. After a few minutes I put the book down and selected another because while telling the reader about all the trials the school had faced it failed to tell the reader anything about what the school was actually like.

The library doors opened and Mina walked in. Upon seeing me at a table with a book, she snatched it up and said, "Come on Ames you can read this later. Come outside with me!" knowing better than to argue about such things with Mina I followed her outside to a cabin where Rei and the largest man I had ever seen were digging something up. Lita was standing near by. Mina walked over to where Lita was standing and I followed. "Hey Ames," Lita greeted. "Lita."

Turning to Lita, Mina asked, "So, what does your common room look like?"

"Mine, looks like someone vomited red and gold paint everywhere. They don't even have other colors. The whole room is either red or gold, it hurts my eyes."

"How about you, Ames?"

"Me, I got a whole room of blue."

"You lucked out, mine is the ugliest shade of yellow."

"Mina, you wear yellow all the time," I pointed out.

"I know that Ames but this color is canary yellow, it looks horrible!" Mina replied. Deciding to change the subject, I asked "What is Rei doing with that man?"

"Oh him, that's just Hagrid he teaches Care of Magical Creatures, Rei says that Grandpa Hino used to know him, they're digging for nifflers." Lita answered.

"What's a niffler?" Mina asked. "It's a magical creature obviously," I replied.

"What does it do?" asked Mina. "Maybe I would know if someone hadn't stolen my book before I was finished." I replied. Mina looked sheepish. "That's okay Ames I know what they do. They're sort of like metal detectors only they find and dig up treasure." said Lita.

"So, why are they digging for them?" I asked.

"Because they live in lairs in the ground." replied Lita.

"How do you know all this? Lita have you been to the library too?"

Scene Change. Cut to

**4 Privet Drive**

Harold James Potter was very confused. His Hogwarts letter had come suspiciously early. Whenever something was suspicious that usually meant that, Dumbledore was planning something. It had given him instructions to be packed and ready to go to Hogwarts by August 17th. Here it was 17th of August; the letter had said that his transportation had already been seen to and that someone was coming to take him to Hogwarts. This day also happens to be the day that his aunt and uncle had gone grocery shopping and had left him alone in the house with Dudley. The reason for this was so that the Dursleys didn't have to buy the whole store out.

Dudley was occupied in the living room watching the TV. Suddenly the doorbell rang, surprisingly Dudley got up off his fat arse to answer it. /Moron probably thinks it's the fish and chips guy./ Thought Harry, faintly heard Dudley conversing with the person at the door. Then Dudley bellowed, "POTTER! THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

It couldn't be. Who knew his address? It wasn't Ron or Hermione, he had advised them after the "fellytone" incident to not contact him using Muggle means. Maybe it was his transportation. There was only one way to find out.

**Stoop of 4 Privet Drive**

Rei was regretting her decision to do a favor for Professor Dumbledore. First of all her means of transportation was an old shoe. Secondly Hagrid had told her that she would have to provide safe transport for Harry Potter and Orion and Draco Malfoy. This would have been just fine except for one tiny little problem. Hagrid told her that Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were arch enemies. He didn't say exactly along those lines but Rei got the gist of it. A magazine called the _Witch Weekly_, which Mina had found in the library of all places, had done an article contrasting the two. Rei had read it out of sheer boredom. There was nothing else to do except learn about her classes and Quidditch.

It was a sport that interested her. It also interested Lita. They had never had any time for many extracurricular activities in Japan. But when they arrived here Setsuna had encouraged it. She and Lita spent most of their mornings and some afternoons in Hagrid's cabin. Or out on the Quidditch pitch while he described matches and tried to demonstrate plays. He'd, not so subtly, hinted that there were openings on both the Slytherin and Gryffindor teams. A beater and a chaser to be precise.

Without students Hogwarts seemed eerie. But Professor Dumbledore had given her a place to receive the sacred fire. It wasn't in the most luxurious of places, as the Professor had admitted himself. He had converted an abandoned bathroom for her. It was inhabited by a ghost. Myrtle or Moaning Moping Myrtle as the poltergeist liked to call her. She hadn't gotten around to exorcising her.

At first it had been dingy, but when Ami had gotten hold of "_Advanced Transfiguration for Dunderheads_", she had transformed it into a more suitable location. The carpeting was a very nice touch; it was also a very handy hideout for senshi meetings, and emergency transformations. Ami had also put shielding charms around the immediate vicinity to stop any moron with a Dark Magic Detector from finding their hide out.

Now Rei being the honorable person she was, felt she owed something to Dumbledore. So, when he asked her to deliver two of his students to the school safely, she had accepted. Big mistake. After she had agreed he had proceeded to chuckle his way through telling her about their little scuffles. She wondered if Dumbledore was insane, it would explain a lot, like why he had let Potter stay for so long. She had found out that every year Harry Potter had attended Hogwarts; Chaos (In Voldemort's body) had attacked the school in one way or another. If Rei had been in charge she would have expelled him a long time ago.

Maybe it had something to do with the fact that Dumbledore was the head of the Order of the Phoenix, the people who dealt with Voldemort for so many years when the Ministry refused to do anything at all. They apparently needed him to be the savior, and the beacon of hope for the wizarding world. Before we were sidetracked Rei was just about to arrive at #4 Privet Drive. When she reached the stoop and rang the doorbell. She waited for a moment. The door opened revealing a terribly obese boy. "Is Harry Potter here?" she asked trying to be polite, which was an awe inspiring feat because Rei had the strong urge to deck the boy before her, whenever he gave her a once over with his beady little eyes.

The boy then bellowed, "POTTER THERE'S SOMEONE HERE TO SEE YOU!"

"For the love of kami could you yell a little louder, I don't think the people in Osaka heard you!" Rei said trying to regain her hearing. The boy turned to Rei and said,

"I don't know why a pretty thing like you would want someone like Potter. Care to give me a reason, why you're not here to see me?" Dudley had learned that line from a movie he had recently happened upon, while trying to unscramble the Playboy channel.

Rei was about to tell the moron to mind his own business when he continued to blab. "I'm Dudley Dursley." he said apparently waiting for a reaction. Rei was confused he looked like he wanted her to throw a parade for telling her his name. Apparently here that meant something. "I'm impressed that someone who looks as idiotic as you do can actually form sentences. Next time let's try using big words." She replied patronizingly.

Dudley looked scandalized, /What? Hasn't this kid been insulted before?/ Then Dudley in his all knowing wisdom, took a step forward and attempted to "put the moves on" Rei so to speak. Attempted. By the time that Harry had made his way down the stairs Dudley was on the ground gasping.

"What happened to him?" Harry questioned. "He was hitting on me." replied she.

"Are you all set then?" asked Rei taking in Harry's trunks. "Yes," he said.

"Good. Let's get going then," the girl then began to walk at brisk pace down Dudley's block and around the corner.

When Harry had finally caught up he asked, "Um, how exactly are we going to get to Hogwarts?"

"Oh, we're not going to Hogwarts right away,"

"Then where are we going?" he asked confused.

"Malfoy Manor,"

"What? Are you insane?"

"No. Last time I went to a psychologist I was just disillusioned and slightly out of it,"

"Do you even know Malfoy?" asked Harry.

"I know of him if that's what you're asking. But I've never physically met him,"

"How do you know of him?"

"Read it in a magazine,"

"How're we supposed get there then?" questioned Harry resigned to the fact that he was almost definitely going to get in a fight before the day was done.

"Portkey."

"Why don't we just use it then?"

"Seriously, Potter I almost thought you paid attention in class, silly me. To use a Portkey you have to be at a Portkey point," Rei explained very slowly much like the voice one would use to discuss matters of state with very small very slow children.

"Honestly, by now Hermione should have taught that much to you."

"How do you know about Hermione?" questioned Harry suspiciously.

Rei countered that with, "Wouldn't you wanted to save that question for later? Hmmm, Potter?"

"What do you mean?" demanded Harry.

"Potter, you don't even know my name," Rei pointed out.

"I know Dumbledore sent you,"

"No, you don't,"

"Yes, I do,"

"No, you don't,"

"Yes, I do,"

"No, you don't,"

"Yes, I do,"

"No, you don't times infinity,"

"What are you three?"

"You weren't complaining earlier," replied Rei snippily.

"So?"

"Now look who's acting immature,"

"Still, you,"

"Shut up, Potter. I'm your means of travel. Remember?"

Harry did remember and made a mental note to ask Hermione how famous he was the next time he saw her.

"Anyway, you still don't know that Dumbledore sent me. I never mentioned him, you did,"

"That doesn't mean he didn't send you,"

"Good point, for once,"

"How do you know that? You've only just met me?"

"Just because I've just met you doesn't mean I haven't heard what a pompous prick you are,"

"Hey!"

"It's true, you feel as though you have to carry the weight of the world, just because Voldemort killed your parents. Well, he killed a lot of other people's parents but you don't see any of them going deliberately into harm's way for no apparent reason,"

"What do you mean I go into harm's way for no apparent reason?! What do you know, huh? I've saved people's lives which is more than you can say," Harry replied indignantly.

"How do you know you've only just met me, remember?" Rei returned throwing his words back at him.

At that Harry had nothing to say, they walked for awhile in awkward silence. To break the silence Harry asked the question he had been itching to ask.

"So, Dumbledore didn't send you?"

"I never said that Potter," replied Rei evasively, the mysterious girl stopped suddenly.

"What is it why are we stopping?"

"This is why," answered Rei bringing out a dilapidated old shoe, the kind one would find while fishing.

"C'mon, Potter we don't have much time," said Rei looking at her watch impatiently.

"I thought you couldn't Portkey onto Hogwarts grounds," said Harry thoughtfully.

"We're not going to Hogwarts straight away, remember?"

"Oh, yeah." said Harry remembering with as much disgust and venom as one can inject into two words, as if going to Malfoy's residence was some form of capital punishment.

"5...4...3...2...1" Rei counted.

_Whoosh._ Harry felt the familiar pull around his navel as the Portkey did its job.

**Malfoy Manor, Private Study**

Draco Malfoy was getting very impatient. When were they coming? Draco hated waiting, especially when he was supposed to be going to school a couple weeks early. Draco was thankful when the letter had come earlier than usual and had asked him to come sooner. He had quickly agreed. It wasn't that he didn't like living with his mother and brother, now that Lucius had croaked it was even more pleasant. There was just one thing.

Mother had been inviting women from the village that lived on their land to the Manor and to knit and gossip and be irritating to anyone in a ten mile radius. He didn't think he could stand another one. You see when Lucius had been alive; Narcissa had not been allowed to do anything unbecoming of the Malfoy name. She hadn't been able to go into the village at all until now because the people who lived there would never be considered of her status. By inviting these women into her home it was her way of showing them that she was apologizing for her husband's past behavior and these people were more her scene. His mother was never one for lavish balls and Death Eater dinner parties like his father.

She hated having anything to do with them, for Draco the problem wasn't the women themselves it was their daughters. You see ever since one daughter had been dragged up to the Manor by her mother and "accidentally" seen him, she had told every other girl in the village and now half of them came with their mothers just to catch a glimpse of him. It was worse than being slobbered on by Pansy Parkinson. Of course his brother didn't have to deal with it, half the time he was off at classes so he could be a Potions Master. But first he had to apprentice a actual Potions Master and the best one in Britain was Professor Severus Snape. So now his brother was coming to Hogwarts.

This put Draco in an even fouler mood, its not that he didn't like his brother it was just that it would have been nice to go to school without his brother breathing down his neck. Oh well.

Back to more important things, like when his ride was arriving, his mother had temporarily taken down the wards surrounding the Manor, so they could Portkey onto the Manor grounds

His momentary peace and quiet was broken by a pop and the appearance of a house-elf, Wonky, "Master Draco, your guests is being here."

"Show them into the lounge." he responded distractedly. With another pop Wonky was gone. Slowly Draco followed trying not to make any noise whatsoever, finally he arrived at the lounge, to see his arch nemesis, Harry Potter, sitting there with a girl he had never seen before.

**Malfoy Estate, the Grounds**

Harry landed on the ground with a thump, he looked around at his surroundings. His eye stopping at the large mansion located in the middle of the grounds.

"Er,... what happened to my trunk?", he asked the girl who had brought him her.

Looking up, "Oh, that it got sent to Hogwarts."

"Right."

"Enough standing around! Come on, it's a long way up." Harry pulled himself off the ground and began to walk toward the Manor.

"So, we're to pick up Malfoy and then go to Hogwarts or are we getting someone else on the way?"

"Actually we're here to pick Draco and Orion Malfoy,"

"Orion? Who's Orion?"

"His brother." came the reply.

/Malfoy has a brother?/ thought Harry.

"So what's your name?", asked Harry, in an attempt to start up a conversation. Before Rei could answer they had walked into the foyer of the Manor and were greeted by a house-elf. The elf bowed and said, "Please be following Wonky into the lounge."

"Potter!? What are you doing here?" asked Draco disgustedly.

"Believe me, I'm not here by choice," he replied just as disgustedly.

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm because I'm going to school early as well, and this is the last stop before Hogwarts,"

"by the way how're we getting to Hogwarts?"

"By floo you git."

"I wasn't asking you I was asking her." responded Harry while gesturing wildly in Rei's direction.

/I love it when people talk about me like I'm not here/ thought Rei.

"You don't even know her name do you, Potter?" asked Draco smugly

"Er..." was all Harry had to say on the matter. This is what Orion walked in on, a smugly smirking Draco, a blushing Harry Potter, and an amused stranger.

**END**

I've decided to end it here because it is unbelievably hot and I need a break.

I would like to thank my first two reviewers, Cris and Damia. Thanks a lot. This chappie is dedicated to you two.

For the question of the tenth exchange student, you'll have to wait until the Halloween Feast for that.


	3. Threats Made At Gun Point And Maybe A Ho...

The Element's Intervention by Jasmine Starlight

Disclaimer...

**Threats Made At Gun Point And Maybe A Hottie Or Two**

Orion walked in on his brother, Draco, smirking smugly, Harry Potter blushing, and a complete stranger with an amused smile on her face. Orion motioned Draco over and asked, "Who's she? And why is Harry Potter in our house?"

"She is our means I transport and Potter is here because she went to his place first."

"Ah."

"You know it's not very polite to talk about people when they are not three feet away from you. By the way I'm Rei Hino."

Harry finally regaining his composure decided to ask what house Rei was in. "So, what house are you in, Rei?"

Rei smirked in a very Malfoyish way and replied, "Slytherin. What house are you in? No, wait let me guess. Gryffindor."

"How did you know?" asked Harry.

"Really Potter, you'd think by now you'd know how famous you are." sneered Draco.

"If I wanted an answer from an over groomed ferret, I would have asked you but I didn't so shut it."

"Over groomed? Don't make me laugh. Just because I don't look like a starved orphan doesn't mean I'm over groomed. Honestly, at least I look in a mirror, which is more than I can say for you." drawled Draco lazily.

Rei decided now would be a good time to step in before this "scuffle" escalated, "Boys I'd love to play referee, but we've got a schedule to keep."

Wonky took this as her cue to speak. "Masters your fire is being ready." Then the elf lead them to another room with a huge fireplace on the far wall.

"I thought you couldn't floo onto Hogwarts grounds." Harry said thoughtfully.

"Apparate. You can't Apparate onto Hogwarts grounds, Potter. We're going to the Three Broomsticks." came the sniping reply from Rei.

Draco just snickered, "I wouldn't be talking if I were you. What are you a cheesy car dealer?"

By the time the quartet stepped into the fire both Harry and Draco were scowling, and Orion was trying to stifle his laughter.

**Duo**

Duo looked skeptical, as he and the other pilots arrived on Hogwarts grounds. This was unusual, because he was most often the most open minded of the pilots. The sheer size of the school was very impressive, Quatre's mansions paled in comparison to this. He heard the Professor say, "Leave your suitcases in the hall. Lunch will be served at 12 in the Great Hall, which is just down this corridor. Here are your wands." Handing them all slender pieces of wood. "If you get lost just say 'Point Me' and your wand will lead you to the Great Hall. After lunch you will be sorted into your houses." finished McGonagall.

Then she walked off, the pilots, excluding Duo and Quatre, went their separate ways.

"Hey Q-man you wanna go exploring with me?" asked Duo cheerfully. "Sure Duo." Quatre replied.

**Parvati**

Parvati Patil ran up the front steps to her second home, Hogwarts, with her siblings in tow. Parvati was in a very good mood not only because of the fact that she, her twin, and little brother had qualified for advanced classes, but because her little brother, a fifth year Slytherin, was going to skip up to Sixth year with her Padma. Even if they had to come to school a little early, it was worth it. She was happy to get away from home. It provided a break from her mother's match making schemes.

**Heero**

Heero Yuy was lost, very lost, not that he would admit that to anyone of course, especially Duo. How was a person supposed to navigate this place anyway? He recalled how to get back to the place the Professor had left them; it was just that the staircases kept moving

When the one he was on finally stopped moving, he ran up it lest it should move again. He was now in a hallway that resembled a museum exhibit. The paintings that lined the walls didn't seemed to be arranged in any particular order, what's more was that they were moving. Heero kept a hand on the gun concealed under his school uniform, which by the way was better than most of the others he had been forced to wear at least this had no ruffles. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall, drawing his gun, he ran forward, straight into a very confused Blaise Zabini. Giving the girl a calculating stare, he asked "Who are you and who do you work for?"

**Blaise**

Blaise frowned disdainfully at the boy pointing some strange object at her. "Excuse me?" she asked incredulously. "You heard me. Answer the question." he ordered coldly.

"I'm Blaise Zabini. I don't work for anyone. What are you pointing at me?"

Duo and Quatre who happened to be wandering along the same hallway rushed over to placate Heero. "Sorry about him, he's a little trigger happy." Duo said.

"You'll have to excuse him, we're new here. We don't really know any of the rules here." said Quatre apologetically.

"I see." murmured Blaise. /When did Dumbledork start taking on transfer students?/

"Have you been sorted yet?" she asked.

"Sorted? What do you mean by sorted?" asked Duo suspiciously. "It's when the Sorting Hat sings a song and puts you in your house." Blaise answered.

She then walked away from them obviously tired of this conversation, "I hope one of you finds your way to Slytherin." was all she said before disappearing down the hall.

**Three Broomsticks**

After what seemed like hours of spinning past chimneys they finally stepped into the Three Broomsticks. Brushing the soot off her Hogwarts uniform, Rei waited for her charges to arrive. At last when Orion stepped, Rei checked her watch and said, "C'mon we have to have to hurry, the carriage leaves in fifteen minutes."

They finally arrived at the carriages with little time to spare; it was a tight fit, with Rei sitting next to Harry so he could glare at Draco.

Orion never one for awkward silences tried to start up a conversation.

"So Rei, what year are you in?" inquired Orion politely.

"Sixth." she replied slightly bored. Draco's eyes narrowed suspiciously, "If you're in sixth year and Slytherin, how come I haven't seen you around?"

"I just transferred in."

Draco not satisfied with this continued "Dumbledore never takes transfer students, what makes you so special?"

Rei still not affected answered, "I dunno know."

The carriage came to a sudden stop and tipped itself over emptying the occupants onto the ground, before driving away. "I hate it when he does that." Rei muttered as she took the hand that Orion had offered her.

"Oi Potter! Get the hell off of me!" Draco shouted. Rei sniggered at the odd picture they made. Orion couldn't help but grin. After everyone had regained their composure, they began the long walk toward the large doors of Hogwarts.

**Mina**

Mina wandered the halls of Hogwarts listlessly having nothing to do. Rei was supposed to be coming back with those boys she went to pick up. Mina's face brightened maybe she would bring a hottie or two. She immediately rushed off in the direction of Hogwarts' main entrance.

**END**

A/N: Sorry this is so short, it's just that I don't have time to sit and type long chappies, I hate to make my loyal reviewers wait so I shorten the chapters. I got a new reviewer Firenze. Yay! Thanks for reviewing. Thanks Cris, again. It's going to take forever to get to the Halloween feast I know.


	4. Librarians And Snogs

The Element's Intervention by Jasmine Starlight

Trowa had stumbled into what seemed like a library, complete with strict librarian. She was giving him a look that reminded him of Duo when he was at a buffet. It was very unnerving, not that Trowa would let that show on his face. He moved toward some bookshelves, just to get away from the hawk eyes.

He ran straight into a tall brunette with green eyes. Trowa had gleaned all of this in the span of time they had been on the ground.

"Ow," she moaned then stopped suddenly as if expecting a disaster of catastrophic proportions to occur. The brunette, who shall remained anonymous until she is introduced to Trowa, got up quickly and pulled him up as well. Grabbing his arm she dragged him behind more bookshelves. She shushed him with a look, and waited expectantly.

Like clockwork he heard the click of heels. It was the hawk eyed librarian, most likely looking for them. Luckily she passed by their hiding place. Finally she spoke "Be careful, that's Madame Pince. She's not one o the best people's lists to be on. She already hates me. By the way I'm Lita."

"Trowa."

"Nice to meet you. Are you new? I am. Let's get out of here before the vulture comes back."

Trowa nodded before he was swiftly pulled out of the library by Lita. When they were finally out of the library, Lita decided to ask Trowa a question.

"So since you're new here, I was wondering if you'd let me show you around. You know because I've been here for a couple more days than you have. How 'bout it?"

"Alright." Trowa said softly. "Great, let's get started," she said cheerfully /My old boyfriend **so** does not look like him./ she thought.

As they walked through the halls Lita pointed out significant landmarks, "There's a statue of some ugly dude, a piece of paper, a dust spot, oh and look a mouse. How lovely." Trowa, smiled slightly, which for him was the slight lift of the corner of his mouth.

"So Trowa do you know house you'll be in?"

"House?"

"You know like what class you'll be in, where you're going to stay. You don't know what that is? I didn't, well now I do, but when I got here I didn't. I'm in Gryffindor; my head of house is Professor McGonagall. She teaches Transfig.--"

"Transfig? What's that?" asked Trowa with mild confusion.

"Totally new at this are you? I see, Transfig is short for Transfiguration It's the subject where we learn how to change one object into another." she paused, "Now about the houses, There's Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. I have friends in each house. Anyway the houses are named after the founders of the school. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin, they were considered the greatest witches and wizards of their age."

"Wizards? Like with wands and incantations?" Trowa said with mild skepticism. /This going to be a long day/ "C'mon I'll explain it to you over lunch." Trowa just shook his head.

**Blaise**

Blaise Zabini frowned as she walked through the halls of Hogwarts. Something about those exchange students were odd. First of all one of them was pointing what looked like a muggle gun or some such rubbish at her. Second of all Dumbledork never took on transfer students. This was probably some excuse to preach about the need for unity blah, blah or something. Blaise had mastered the art of tuning out whatever Dumbledore said.

As she entered the Great Hall she decided to leave the pondering for later, so she could enjoy a delicious lunch. Upon her entrance she noticed that in lieu of house tables there seemed to be one large table in the center of the Hall. Shrugging to herself Blaise dug in, Hogwarts always made the best food, just like home cooked, or what Blaise imagined home cooked food would taste like. Not that Blaise knew much about homes at all, because she really didn't have much of a home to go to outside of Hogwarts. Seeing as her parents were no longer among the living, her brother another case entirely, she spent most of her time being shuttled off to different manors and estates on the Italian Riviera, sure they were beautiful houses. But they weren't homes, not like Hogwarts. Her uncle, who was in charge of the Zabini estate, was the worst kind of absentee parent. Always rushing off to a business lunch or a cocktail party, too busy to treat Blaise like a daughter or even a niece for that matter, so most of the time she was sightseeing with the help.

So the only place Blaise could really call home besides Hogwarts was Malfoy Manor. Narcissa had always treated her like the daughter she had never had, Draco and Orion, when Orion wasn't studying manically and Draco wasn't off breaking hearts, had always made a point to include her in any activities they partook in unless they were boring at which point Blaise usually ditched. The Malfoys, excluding Lucius of course, who had always made her nervous, were her true family and she would rather stay with them for all her holidays. But her uncle insisted that Blaise come along on his business trips so they could spend "quality time" together. Whatever that meant, she usually spent them locked in her hotel room writing to Draco and Orion begging them to rescue her.

Speaking of them, where were they? She had learned of Orion's apprenticeship to Snape, and Draco's invitation from Hogwarts to come early, like she had, she hoped they got here soon.

**Virginia**

Virginia Weasley was a very pleased girl, in an impeccably good mood. Ginny or Gin as she preferred to be called was skipping fifth year to go straight to sixth, so she would be in the same year as the "Dream Team" as her Slytherin friends put it. Ginny preferred "The Three Stooges" Looking three beds over, at her brother Ron and long time girlfriend Hermione, ignoring the fact that they had deliberately left her out of a conversation again that no doubt was about her, Ginny tried not to toss her cookies as the Knight Bus jostled.

Honestly with the looks they kept sending her and the not so covert hand gestures, they were as subtle a stampeding Hippogriff. They were most likely talking about how she was fraternizing with the Slytherins, Ron still thought it was a phase. It wasn't, they just didn't get it, and this was her now. That wasn't going to change; the conversation was probably the same one Ron always had with Hermione about her when they thought she wasn't listening, "Ginny, blah, blah, Death Eater blah, blah, Malfoy, blah, blah slimy bugger, blah." Ginny bit back a snort, as if it was any their business who she chose to be friends with. She strongly believed that the Sorting Hat should have taken into account the events her first year and re-sort her.

She began to see the Slytherins in a new light, they were her family, they had taken her in when everyone else had labeled her as taboo. At the end of her Fourth year she had sat with them at meals, it was only a plus that Ron got pissed off for no apparent reason, occasionally she sat at the Gryffindor table, just to talk with Parvati or Colin, after she had stopped hanging out with Lavender she had become less giggly and upon finding out that Ginny had started hanging with the Slytherins she inquired about her brother Prem, who was also skipping a year.. They were the only bearable Gryffindors there. Parvati even sat with her at the Slytherin table on occasion.

It was nice having someone to talk to in the Common Room about girl stuff; she still wasn't comfortable talking about it with Blaise or Millicent. Draco and the other boys were out of the question, and so was Prissy Pug-face Parkinson. Speaking of them, they were very proud of her. Although they sucked at being secretive, well they could if they really needed to but otherwise they sucked. She suspected she was being welcomed into the fold. Eew! Not that fold! They were going to make her an honorary Slytherin, which hadn't been done since the seventies. Yup she was on Cloud Nine, not even Ron's but headedness could ruin this, although his snogging with Hermione could.

/I think I'm going to b sick/ Then Ginny had a very evil thought, she took out the camera that Colin had given her for her birthday, and starting taking shots, Fred and George would pay for this. Hey you know what they say; every cloud has a silver lining. Even if this cloud had a snogging Ron on it.

**END**

More shortness, I know but I'm trying to get to Halloween chappie before school starts up again. Again I must thank Firenze, Cris, and Damia. It makes me think of fluffy bunnies and hot chocolate to have reviewers like you guys.


	5. Reunions, Introductions, Realizations, A...

The Element's Intervention by Jasmine Starlight

Chapter 5

_**Reunions, Introductions, Realizations, And Confusion**_

The walk up to Hogwarts for the most part was uneventful, unless you count Draco whining about how he now had 'Potter germs' and Harry telling him to shut up, which in turn launched the two into another argument. "How many does this make it?" Rei asked Orion tiredly.

"Five. Five bloody arguments." Replied Orion agitatedly. A vein was beginning to tick under Rei's eye, finally she reached her breaking point and bellowed, "SHUT UP! BOTH OF YOU. I swear to God if you don't I'll tie you both to a tree in the Forbidden Forest so you two can sort out your differences. Don't worry I'll come back in the morning to see how alive you are!" with that said, she marched up the path. Orion sighed, "Peace at last." As he continued up the path. When the doors opened they were greeted by a pretty blonde who stepped forward as soon as she noticed that Rei had entered she rushed over and immediately started talking. "Rei, what took you so long?"

"Well, I had to deal with a couple of babies," she said. "Oh." Was all she said in reply. Then she started speaking again, "So, Rei aren't you going to introduce me to your new friends?" she asked sweetly. "Ok, this is um... Orion Malfoy standing next to me he's about Michi's age. The other blonde is his brother Draco, and the boy standing next to him is Harry Potter. They're both on our year, unfortunately." Mina blinked, "Oh you two were in _Witch Weekly,_ weren't you?" she asked breezily.

Draco looking up from picking invisible pieces of lint from his impeccably tailored and expensive robes, "Oh, that article." He drawled boredly. Harry on the other hand was surprised, "We were?" he asked dazedly.

"Yes we were, you daft sod." Draco sneered. "Oh shut, it albino ferret boy." Rei snickered, Mina looked slightly confused, and Orion just sighed. This set off another argument.

"Moron."

"Imbecile."

"Git."

"Prat."

"Prick."

"Wanker."

"Ponce."

"Poncy Git."

"Daft sod, you can't even be creative with insults, can you?" Draco sneered, again.

"Fuck off you ferret-y little shit."

"Ladies first."

"Then why aren't you moving?"

"Look who's talking, Homo Hero."

"Go screw yourself Poofy the albino ferret."

"Keep up with the times, Pothead that went out with the Death Eater jokes."

"Oh, you're right I'm so sorry Greasy McSlimeBall."

"Shithead."

"Jackass."

"Asshole."

"House Elf."

"House elf? Where the hell did that come from? Have you been sniffing fumes from Potions?" Rei sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Are they always like this?" Mina asked curiously. "Pretty much." Rei and Orion said in unison. Then Mina had an evil thought. "Hey Rei, do you think that their arguing is caused by their undeniable sexual tension? I mean this could be their way of diffusing it until they can have a make out session." At this both Harry and Draco stopped bickering and simultaneously shouted, "What!?" Rei and Orion were leaning on each other for support as they laughed at the identical looks of horror on the two boys' faces. Mina just smirked evilly.

**Hogwarts, Main Entrance, 15 minutes later **

Cho walked up the steps to Hogwarts' main entrance quickly dragging her trunk behind her, it was lunch time and Cho wanted to get their before all the rolls were gone. Leaving her trunk in the main hall, she hurried off, not paying attention to where she was going so it wasn't surprise when she bumped into someone. The surprise came later.

**Hogwarts, Hallway **

Wufei was in deep thought, he had never believed that those stories about his ancestry were true. So, his great aunt had been telling him the truth, back on the colony. She had often told him tales of dragons, and when his cousins were around, of phoenixes and ravens. Most of her stories centered on four people. Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, and Helga Hufflepuff. She had said that these four were the greatest witches and wizards of their age, and that they had founded a school on Earth. Where young witches and wizards could study the magical arts.

Eventually Wufei had grown up and stopped believing her tales, especially when the news of war came. Then she had died, of colony sickness, she had always longed for him to go there, that had always confused him because whenever she said that he had told that he wasn't a wizard. She had always cryptically replied "In time, my dear dragon, in time." He should have listened to her more! Now that the colony was gone, there was no hope of him regaining that information. Unless... there had to be a library around here somewhere. This wasn't just a mission anymore, he needed to fulfill her last wish. He was about to take out his wand and perform the spell the Professor had spoken of, when he bumped into someone. A familiar someone. A very familiar someone. A very familiar someone who should have been dead.

**CHO **

When Cho realized who she had bumped into she blinked. And blinked. And blinked and blinked and blinked. And when she thought she would never be able to blink again, Wufei spoke, "Cho?" he ventured quietly, which was very unlike him. She was silent for a moment, but only for a moment. Then she launched herself at him and burst into hysterics. "You're here. You're here, Wufei and you're alive. I'm so glad." She sobbed into his chest. Wufei just had to ask, "Cho are you a witch?" Looking up, "Yes. Why?"

"Because, I think I might be a wizard. I'm here on a mission for Preventers."

"Why? The Preventers are a Muggle organization. This is a school for witches and wizards."

"I know we're here to investigate that and the movements of the terrorist group the 'Death Eaters'. Une knows one of the Professors here, and now we're enrolled as students."

"What do you mean we? Are you here with the other Gundam pilots? Why would you want to know about the Death Eaters?"

Wufei nodded, "Do you know of them?"

"Yes."

"Tell me about them."

"Geez, Wufei you haven't changed at all. What do you know?"

"We know that they've attacked this school and bombed and old warehouse."

"Well their leader's name is Lord Voldemort..."

**END **

I'm sorry this is so short. But I have reports to do before school starts. Also I wanted to ask my reviewers something, I know that it's kind of selfish, but can you guyd do some advertising for me. Recently I have counted my reviews and noticed that my other story, A Trial Separation, has zero reviews, please read it! Another thing, my story which has almost twice as many chapters as my first fic, but it has more reviews. Just wondering.

Cris- I do have things planned out but I am open to suggestions. I do have couplings I have plans for but they can change. They are as follows

Rei/Draco

Ami/Harry

Mina/Seamus

Lita/Trowa

More will be introduced as more characters are. More thanks to Firenze, hugs and kisses to you Cris.


	6. Quidditch Explanations, Some Hindi, New ...

The Element's Intervention by Jasmine Starlight

Chapter 6

**Quidditch Explanations, Some Hindi, New Professors, And Some Not So New Schoolboy Grudges **

"Well their leader's name is Lord Voldemort and his followers are called the Death Eaters. He is heading an opposition for the extermination of all Muggle-borns and half bloods-"

At this point Wufei cut Cho off, "Hold on for a minute, what's a Muggle? And what half bloods?"

Cho puffed up like an angry cat, "I was getting to that. Anyway it means non-magical folk. And half-bloods are people with one parent who's a muggle and one who's a witch or wizard. Some elitists think that none of them should be allowed to come to Hogwarts at all. You'll be able to identify them right away they'll like to cause trouble, especially if you get Sorted into Gryffindor. These elitists usually come from families associated with the Dark Arts and Voldemort, most of them are in Slytherin, and the Slytherins get a bad rep because of it. Most important of all, some of the families make the children join the Death Eaters."

"But they're still in school, how could they be of any use to the Death Eaters?" asked Wufei curiously, ignoring the fact that he had no idea what a Gryffindor was or a Slytherin for that matter.

"He's probably using them as spies."

"What's there to spy on here? It's a school."

Cho sighed, /I keep forgetting that Wufei doesn't know about Harry/ "They spy on Harry Potter, he's like a legend around here. He defeated Voldemort when he was just a baby."

Wufei's brows furrowed, this was getting very complicated, "Wait let me finish. Harry defeated him because his mother died to protect him. It's very ancient magic. When Voldemort or You-Know-Who as regular people call him, attacked him with the Killing Curse it reflected off of Harry and hit him instead. That's why he's called the 'Boy-Who-Lived' He gave the wizarding world hope and salvation. He's their hero."

"That still doesn't explain anything about why you call him "You-Know-Who"" said Wufei confusedly. Cho sighed, "It's a really long story and if you'd stop interrupting me it would go a lot faster. The 'You-Know-Who' thing is another way for him to win. People are so afraid of him that they can't even say his name. The Ministry of Magic is trying to make people think that he's not back, but he is they're in denial."

"And the Ministry of Magic, is?" asked Wufei.

Ch5o sighed again, "I keep forgetting you're new to this. The MoM is our government, but mostly it's a bunch of pushovers and kiss ups. The people who actually deal with Vol er You-Know-Who are the Order of the Phoenix. Most people don't know that it exists and neither does the Ministry or the Prime Minister, Cornelius Fudge, would try to dismember it. "

"Oh and we call our law enforcement agents Aurors." Cho added.

Wufei frowned, "If, so many don't believe that he's back, how come you do?"

"Because he's attacked the school or rather Harry almost every year since he started Hogwarts."

Wufei's eyebrows rose. "Really? And you still have Dumbledore as the Headmaster?"

"Of course. Dumbledore is the only one that You-Know-Who really fears."

"Why?" asked Wufei yet again. "Because Dumbledore defeated Grindelwald who was the greatest Dark Wizard in history."

"Oh." having gleaned enough information as he would want to know from his supposedly dead relative he changed the subject. "So, Cho, how come you never told me you were a witch?"

Cho rolled her eyes at this, giving Wufei her patented, 'Are-you-a-dolt?' look, she said "It was a secret you idiot,"

"Yes, I do believe I got that part." he replied sardonically.

"My parents didn't want anyone to know especially since they were Squibs, people who born with magical parents but with no magical ability."

"Did Grandfather know? About the magic."

"Duh, other than that I think it was Auntie Mei's idea to send me to Hogwarts, to fulfill her wish, you know."

"But all the way to England? Weren't there any magical schools in China? Or Japan?"

"Of course there are. But somehow Auntie registered me when I was born or something like that so I had to go to Hogwarts. I don't think I would have wanted to go to a school in one of those places anyway. Hogwarts is homier."

Wufei was silent, "So, Wufei have you been Sorted yet?"

"I have no idea of what you are talking about."

"It's where the Sorting hat sings a song and puts you in your house. You go to Ravenclaw,

Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Hufflepuff."

"Named after the founders." Wufei muttered. Cho's eyebrows rose, "You still remember her stories?"

"Of course I do, Woman! Hmph! As if I would forget!" he huffed indignantly. Cho rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to throw a hissy fit,"

"I'm not throwing a hissy fit, Woman!"

"Don't call me Woman!" Cho exclaimed as she hit him upside the head.

"Ow." Wufei grumbled as he was paying for his momentary slip of the tongue.

Deciding to change the subject before she had to put Wufei in traction Cho asked "So, Wufei, do you know what Quidditch is?"

Looking up Wufei shook his head. Cho went on, "Well it's played on broomsticks, the objective of the game is to get the Golden Snitch which is a golden ball with wings that is very hard to catch. The Snitch is the smallest of the four balls you use to play Quidditch with, there are two Bludgers, black balls that fly around and try to knock the players of their brooms. Then there is the Quaffle which is a red ball the size of a soccer ball. You have to put it through three hoops at the opposite end of the field, every time you put it through it gives you 10 points."

"With me so far?" Wufei nodded. "There are seven players on each team. The Keeper, whose job it is to keep the Quaffle out of his team's hoops. The two Beaters whose job it is to stop the Bludgers from hitting their teammates and instead they use a bat to hit toward the other team. There are three Chasers whose job it is to get the Quaffle into the opposite team's hoops. Then there's the Seeker, the Seeker's job is to find the Snitch, when he catches it the game ends and his team gets 150 points."

"Oh, and Harry Potter is the Seeker for Gryffindor. C'mon lunch is starting." she said as she dragged him down the hall.

**QUATRE **

Quatre frowned as Duo led the way to the Great Hall using his nose to find his way. This was hopeless; they had passed this hallway at least five times already.

"Duo, we've passed hall several times already." he called to Duo impatiently.

"Nonsense. Never doubt my nose, Q-man." he said before toppling to the ground in a heap with another person. Quatre immediately rushed over to Duo and the other person. Quatre did a double take. There was something odd about the other person; there was this niggling feeling at the back of his mind that this person was oddly familiar. She has a long braid that was not so different from Duo's and was currently tangled with it.

Quatre, being a gentleman, reached into the pile of flailing limbs and grabbed the girl's hands. Pulling, he helped the very strange familiar girl up. Upon seeing the familiar girl's face one of three things happened. Quatre said, "Parvati?" hollowly and Duo continued being a dazed pile on the floor, but Parvati launched herself at him and hugged him, just as quickly she pulled back. "Quatre? What are you doing here? Never mind that. Padma's going to have a heart attack when she finds out you're here."

"Parvati?" he said again tremulously.

"Duh. Who'd you think I'd be? Padma?" she said jokingly. "Look at you mera beta. Our little Q has grown up." /1/ she said pretending to wipe away a tear.

"Q-man? A little help here." came Duo's voice from the floor, "Oops, sorry Duo." said Quatre as he and Parvati helped Duo up from the floor.

"Who's your friend?" asked Parvati.

"Name's Duo Maxwell, babe." replied Duo.

Parvati's eyes widened, "You're pilot 02 aren't you? And don't call me babe." she said shakily.

"How do you know about that?" he asked suspiciously.

"My family helped fund the building of the Gundams." she replied matter-of-factly.

"Why?"

"In return, Quatre's father was going to make Quatre and my sister Padma gets married."

Duo blinked, "To Quatre." he said dumbly.

"Yes to Quatre. But I don't think the agreement is still on anymore."

Quatre hearing this decided to finally take part in the conversation, "Why not?" he asked curiously.

"I thought you would be happier now you can fall in love her on your terms like you wanted to when we were kids. Now that you're here you can do that." Parvati sighed /Quatre is such a dolt sometimes/

"Wait a minute you knew Q-man when he was a kid?"

Parvati nodded, "It was a way for him and my twin, that's Padma, to spend time together. We would either go to one of his mansions or our house. We also went to private school together."

"Parvati?" Quatre said suddenly

Looking up, "Yes, Quatre?"

"Padma's here, isn't she?"

"Of course." she replied.

Quatre fainted onto the floor.

"Wow." remarked Duo.

"He didn't faint when he saw me again." Parvati mock pouted.

"Aw don't be mad babe. I bet Q-man would have fainted if he had heard you were here last."

"That's so sweet. Don't call me babe."

The pair continued to make small talk in this vein until Prem and Padma caught up with them.

"Who's your friend?" asked Prem.

"I'm Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide but I never tell a lie."

"Isn't he pilot 02?" said Prem to Parvati behind his hand.

"Does everyone know about that?" asked Duo, slightly exasperated.

"No. Just us." said Prem cheerfully.

Padma who had been silent until this time, said "Why is Quatre lying on the floor behind you?" she asked.

"Oh that. He fainted when he found out you were here."

"Wait a minute why is Quatre here? Is he going to Hogwarts?" interrupted Prem.

"Yup." answered Duo.

Then Padma fainted dead away.

"Oh not again." moaned Parvati.

Rolling his eyes Prem said, "Come on we have to get them to the Hospital Wing." as he picked up Quatre's ankles and Parvati took his arms. Waiting for Duo to take Padma, "Lead the way."

**SIRIUS**

Sirius Black was very suspicious. Very very suspicious. Now one might ask why our favorite and only Azkaban escapee is suspicious. Well it was because Dumbledore had just asked him take a teaching job at Hogwarts, not that he couldn't take the job, the Ministry, with no help from Fudge, had finally cleared him because an anonymous person had left a report on the desk of Mad-Eye-Moody. It was a Muggle police report on how a thief named Peter Pettigrew had been caught shoplifting and now was spending the night in jail. Moody had called together a team of Aurors and a group of Ministry officials from the Muggle Liaisons Department who could be trusted and had relieved the Muggles of their burden.

Dumbledore never did anything without a reason and he had a bad feeling something was going to bite him in the arse if he took this job. He sighed at least he was bringing Remus back as well. But the subject he was supposed to be teaching was very new, it was called Prophecies. He hated that word. How it could ruin someone's life.

Well at least these prophecies didn't have anything to do with his godson or Voldemort. These prophecies dealt mostly with ancient civilizations in the solar system. Then his thoughts took a bad turn he was reliving memories, bad memories, good memories, memories that had gotten him out of Azkaban. He had already gotten his research and reference books and had already done his lessons for the year. Which left him quite a lot of time to ponder things like why Dumbledore was giving him this job, it was most likely so he could match make Sirius with Professor Vector. Eww! She was like a billion years older than him. Who had gotten the DADA post? If it was Snape there was going to be some carnage. Sirius was already planning pranks he could play on his oh-so-greasy schoolmate.

Before our favorite Animagus was sidetracked with thoughts of Snape dressed up like a clown with webbed feet and himself in the background laughing a laugh that would make Grindelwald jealous, we were talking about the DADA post. Sirius hoped it wasn't another Umbridge with her stupid decrees.

Then Sirius had a thought what if Dumbledore wanted him and the new DADA professor to get together. If this was indeed the case Sirius had a sneaking suspicion about who the new DADA professor. How and why Albus had managed to get Setsuna Meioh to take the job was beyond him. Sirius scowled only Dumbledore would deliberately do something like this.

**SETSUNA**

Setsuna sighed again; this was going to be trouble for sure. Upon learning that Dumbledore was offering her the post of DADA professor Setsuna was very suspicious. What were the chances that it was a coincidence that Albus Dumbledore would offer her that post at the exact time the Sailor Senshi needed to be in England? A billion to one, Setsuna hated it when Dumbledore schemed, which incidentally was all the time.

Dumbledore would probably give the Prophecies post to Sirius Black to make her squirm. He loved doing that you see, twisting people to meet his own perverse pleasure. /Crazy old man!/

Sometimes Setsuna hated her job, well her current one that she was leaving for the teaching job; at least she would get to leave the Gates of Time. That was always a plus to anything.

She had heard that Remus Lupin was a shoo in for the Ancient Mythological Translations post and Arabella Figg Lupin was going to be the Ancient Realms professor. That wasn't too bad she and Arabella had been on friendly terms during their Hogwarts days but that had probably changed seeing as she had left Sirius. If Dumbledore had hired him then there was going to be quite a sight to see.

At least she still had Severus or Sevvie as she called him, only she was allowed to call him that even though he still scowled when she used. It would be nice to see him again.

**END**

I know, I know I took like forever to update this but hey school just started last week and I am trying to adjust my writing schedule to fit it. I know that by the time I get to the Halloween Feast it will probably be Easter but I am working as hard as I can here. Oh and please read my other story please in return for this unusually long chapter. Its 6 pages eventually I hope to get double that but then again most likely it will be Easter before I can do that without having to combine chapters.

**Firenze**- I love your reviews ever since you started reviewing back at chapter 2. Thanks for everything. XOXO

**Kira Vorhees**- Yes I do realize that Blaise is a guy, but seeing as how I have no idea how to write slash he's going to be a she. Though I really don't like to believe a word JKR says because she killed off Sirius. Thanks for your review

Cris- I always look forward to your reviews ever since my first chappie of this fic. I know that some people think that Lita and Trowa would be better as brother and sister I don't, I just can't picture it. Too many L/T stories I guess. Marshmallows and hot chocolate to you!

/1/ this roughly means my child in Hindi, I don't if it's right or not but I try


	7. The Oldies Are The Besties

The Element's Intervention by Jasmine Starlight

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**THE OLDIES ARE THE BESTIES**

Draco was fuming by the time he stormed into the Great Hall for lunch. The nerve of that girl! She was nothing more than a migraine on legs. But they're very nice legs..., a voice inside his head said. Where had that come from? He was Draco Malfoy for crying out loud! He was Slytherin King, he only dated the most beautiful of girls. But that Rei could easily be the most beautiful of them all... Where the hell had that come from?

Oh no! Potter's insanity was rubbing off on him! Next thing you know he would be taking over as head of the Order of the Phoenix. Calming himself down some he noticed that in lieu of house tables there was one long table in the center of the hall. Spotting Blaise he briskly walked over immediately and sat down in the seat next to her.

Looking up from her stew, she asked, "What's got your knickers in such a twist?"

"Or better yet, who?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about." he replied calmly.

Blaise had an evil thought, which by the way seemed to happen more and more everyday, "Oh, is Pansy holding out on you again?"

Draco choked on pumpkin juice, "What?!"

"You know that time during Fifth Year when you weren't getting any off of her? Well she was trying to be virtuous."

At Draco's blank face, Blaise continued, "You mean you couldn't tell?"

"Blaise I was too busy trying to make the Golden Trio think I was a Junior Death Eater. Remember?"

Blaise blinked, "You mean that was an act?"

"You couldn't tell? How could you not? I am a horrible actor."

"Oops, sorry."

"You think you know someone."

Blaise rolled her eyes at this, "Draco, don't throw a hissy fit."

"I am not throwing a hissy fit."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are times infinity."

Now it was Draco's turn to roll his eyes. "Blaise, what do you know about the new transfer students?"

"Transfer students? Oh them, I think they're from China or something."

"Japan actually." said Rei from behind them.

Draco nearly jumped out of his skin, "Hino! What are you doing here?"

"Well, its lunchtime isn't it? I came here to eat."

Blaise did a double take, "You know her?"

"I came to pick him up from the Manor."

"And you brought Potter along too. Was that Dumbledolt's idea?" asked Draco scathingly.

"Duh. That old man has some serious issues."

"I think I can agree with you there, Hino."

"Draco, why don't you introduce me to your friend." said Blaise silkily.

"She's not my friend." grumbled Draco.

"Well seeing as Draco's not in any mood to introduce anyone. I'll do it." said Orion from behind Rei.

"Blaise Zabini meet Rei Hino. Rei Hino meet Blaise Zabini."

"Hi."

"So, Rei how come you've transferred in so late?"

"Dunno, but it's probably the reason you guys were brought in here so early."

"Orion where did Potter go?" asked Draco.

"We kind of lost him after you stormed off."

"I did not storm off."

"Yes you did." replied Rei and Orion in unison.

**REMUS & ARABELLA**

"Are you sure you have everything?" asked Remus for the third time.

"Yes, love I do. I'm not twelve remember?"

"How could I forget?"

Now one might ask why our favorite lycanthrope professor and his new wife were talking like this, but when you take into account that they are both going back to Hogwarts to teach it would probably make more sense.

"Remus, who is going to fill the new DADA post?" asked Arabella.

"Arabella I don't know yet."

"Yes you do, I heard you talking about with Sirius yesterday."

"That was only speculation."

"So, it's Dumbledore you know he would do something like this to get Sirius and Setsuna back together."

"Even if that was the reason, he shouldn't be appointing her because of it."

"She is probably very qualified. She could probably hold her own against the Dark Lord. You know her powers."

Remus looked at his wife warily, "How do you know about that?"

Arabella rolled her eyes, "You really underestimate me sometimes don't you? Lily and I were better friends than you were with her, remember that?"

"Anyway it so obvious, like your issues with the full moon."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Kind of. Only because you all would disappear during the full moon. After we figured it out Setsuna kind of told us her secret."

"Really? I only got the details from James who got them from Sirius who got them from Snape."

"Ha! That means I have more details than you!"

"Most likely."

"Sirius probably already knows this, doesn't he?"

"Yup."

"Then he's planning."

"Definitely. Especially if he has a grudge against her."

"If? What do you mean if? He definitely has a grudge against her. She left him! I think we all need some serious therapy."

"I think I am going insane."

"Not yet. Just wait until we get to Hogwarts."

**SETSUNA**

This was impossible! Haruka was never going to let her get anything done. She and Michi had just got back from their missions, which were successful by the way. Every time they ever got anywhere with the packing, Haruka would find something to nitpick.

Which was why Setsuna was currently channel surfing to find some race, game, or competition anywhere. Too bad Hota-chan wasn't here, she would be able to drag Haruka out of the house. Bingo! baseball game. "Haruka! There's a game on. Baseball, the Yomiyuri Giants are playing!"

Like clockwork Haruka came running, now they could get somewhere. Immediately Haruka jumped over the couch and grabbed the remote. Now she had to sneak out, which was easy enough because Haruka was completely enthralled by the game.

Now they could get some work done, because Michi and Haruka had finished early, they were going to Hogwarts with Setsuna as Assistant Professors. Haruka was helping out Madame Hooch and Michi was assisting Professor Flitwick.

"Is Haruka watching the game?" asked Michiru upon Setsuna's entrance to the room.

"Yes."

"Good that means I can pack her trunk for her."

"You're finished with yours already?"

"I packed days ago. I kind of anticipated this happening."

"How?"

"I know her better than anyone, when Haruka doesn't want to do something you'd know it."

"I noticed."

"Why the reluctance?"

"We are leaving Hotaru alone with the Starlights, the former Generals, and the former Dead Moon Circus Quartet."

"Ah. She's worried about leaving Hotaru alone with them?"

"Not really, I left Zoisite and Cere Cere in charge, but I don't think she trusts them very well. You know because of the time when they were evil."

"Right."

**SEVERUS**

Professor Severus Snape frowned, in lieu of just applying for the post of DADA since getting was totally out of the question; Severus had just asked who was filling it.

When Dumbledore had replied with, "Why, Severus, didn't you know? I'm appointing your old friend Setsuna Meioh."

Severus had already guessed who was filling the other posts. It would be just like old times again. Dumbledore himself had said it. Old times had never been good for Severus. He hated them; he didn't have any good old days. Well he did but it was too painful to look back on them.

Potter and Lily were dead. Akio probably was too, and even if she was alive she would hate him for becoming a Death Eater.

His life sucked, he was stuck here teaching the brats of some of his long dead classmates. At least it kept him out of his ancestral home. Sometimes he wondered what life would be like without Voldemort. Then he mentally slapped himself, because it was unfathomable.

Anyway at least Lucius had died and Draco and Orion could live in relative peace. Now that Narcissa could raise them like she wanted to she had recently joined the Order. There was also a rumor going around that whoever filled the new post of DADA that Dumbledore was going to induct him or her into the Order.

Which was kind of ironic because Setsuna was already part if the order. He hoped that Narcissa wasn't going to fix him up with anyone, not after all those failed attempts.

Well at least she could reconcile with Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks. Or maybe not, Narcissa did have problems with procrastinating. He hoped that she didn't over do it this time. Nymphadora would probably break the ice between her aunt and mother. If not Sirius Black probably would, but then again maybe not like Narcissa, Black also had problems with procrastination. It seemed to run in their family.

**SIRIUS **

Sirius frowned at his reflection in the mirror, it was a muggle mirror to be safe. You never knew what magical mirrors would say while you were looking in them. Plus it kind of creeped him out knowing that the mirror was watching your every move. It was a paranoia he had most likely developed in Azkaban.

Disregarding the fact that he didn't look to bad, he was gaining weight but not fat though. It was all muscle he was sure of it. He almost looked like the boy that had gone to Azkaban. Sirius wondered what Harry looked like now. He was probably taller and more lean. Quidditch did that to a boy. He tried to picture it but James kept popping up instead of Harry.

Speaking of old times, he wondered what Sniv-Snape was doing now, most likely trying to get Remus fired or some such nonsense. Well it was good he looked better, if and when Setsuna showed up at least he could say he hadn't let himself go.

Who was he kidding? He missed her like he needed air to breathe. Everyday he wondered why she had left him. What had he done? Had he forgotten something important? No that wasn't it she would never leave him for something so trivial. It was probably to protect him or some garbage like that.

He wished all the time that Peter had been captured that night and he had been cleared sooner. Then he, Remus, and Arabella could raise him. Maybe just maybe he would be able to find her again and ask her those questions that he so desperately needed answers to.

What was he thinking? She had left, she made her decision and now she should be the one pay for the repercussions of it. She of all people should know that being the Time Mistress and whatnot. He grinned bitterly it was all that stupid job, the job she had never wanted that always got in the way of everything.

Well if Dumbledore wanted to play matchmaker he needed to people who liked each other and if Sirius had anything to do with it that was never going to happen. Not again.

He wasn't a stupid teenager anymore, he knew that everything had consequences, maybe it was time she learned that.

When and if she realized that was totally up to her, if she remedied her mistake Sirius would be waiting. Until then he was a swinging single again.

Now if he could only remember how he had gotten so many dates...

A/N: How was it? I had the remainder of the MWPP characters in that. I hope you guys liked it. I am so happy I have like two new reviewers. We are making progress. Richi if you haven't read this yet shame on you and your stupid midgetness.

Oooh, I now have a second page of reviews. I feel so honored.

**Firenze- **As always great reviews. XOXOXOXO

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto**- How was that for a chapter? Thanks for reviewing!

**reihino2003**- Thanks for your compliment. When are you updating your story?

**Taeniaea**- I hope I spelled your name right. You a new reviewer. You made me so happy. Fluffy bunnies and happy ducks to you.

**Cris**- I know what you're saying, it is impossible to give them all equal screen time. Sugary marshmallows and chocolately hot chocolate to you.

More thanks as always to

**dragon huntress, Kira Vorhees, Shi no Hakari, and Adforcarus. **


	8. New Beginnings, Assumptions Made, And No...

The Element's Intervention by Jasmine Starlight

Disclaimer: I desperately need coffee..................................................................

**CHAPTER EIGHT **

**NEW BEGINNINGS, ASSUMPTIONS MADE, AND NOSES STUCK IN THE AIR**

Madame Poppy Pomfrey had never expected to have her first patient of the year brought in before the year had officially begun, but it had happened. This year Poppy had been hoping to take it easy, seeing as she was getting on in her years and Harry Potter would soon be leaving Hogwarts. Poppy wondered sometimes what her life would be like if she had become a housewife like her mother had told her. Oh well.

"Now Mr. Winner make sure this doesn't happen again, anytime soon." Quatre finally awake nodded fervently. He could still smell the potion she had used in his nostrils.

"How are you doing Ms. Patil?" the matronly nurse asked.

"Better. Madame Pomfrey."

"Well since you're both feeling so well, get out of my Hospital Wing! Out! Out! Honestly the year hasn't even started yet."

As they were shooed out of the Hospital Wing, Quatre moved over to Padma, and said eloquently. "Hi."

"Hi."

"So, you look nice today." Quatre said in a pathetic attempt to start up some conversation.

"Quatre you don't have to be nice to me. We're not betrothed anymore."

"I know that, by the way how did that happen?"

"My father all of sudden decided that your fortune wasn't a good enough reason for you to marry me. Of course the thought of consulting me in the matters of my own life is beyond him." she said bitterly.

"Padma?"

"Mmmm?"

"I want us to start over."

Looking at her former fiancée wearily, "What are you saying exactly?"

"Let's start over. No more betrothals or marriage talk. We'll just be friends again. Like old times."

"Alright then."

"Good. Nice to meet you, I'm Quatre Raberba Winner."

"I'm Padma Lakshmi Patil. It's nice to meet you too."

"Now that we're off to a good start, introduce me to your family outside."

"Alright."

And so the pair was off, to a new beginning.

"Hi, you must be Parvati Patil, and Prem. Padma's brother and sister. I'm Quatre Raberba Winner." Sticking out his hand to each of them in turn they then left.

Turning to Duo, "What just happened here?" said Parvati.

"I dunno you tell me."

"Personally I have no idea but they had a good idea going to lunch." Said Prem.

"You're right." Replied Duo.

"Duh. I'm always right." said Prem.

Parvati rolled her eyes.

WUFEI 

"Wufei, come on let's go. Lunch is probably halfway over already."

Not even looking up from his book, "So, go."

"I can't leave you here alone, you might disappear for a few years again like last time."

Looking up, "I didn't disappear I was fighting a war, remember? You know the one the colony self detonated for?"

"The colony did that for pride and that was the only reason."

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"They were so close to the cure, but the clan leader lost his entire family and went mad with grief. So he detonated the colony, when he went down he took the whole colony with him."

"How come I never heard this side of the story?" he asked angrily, Wufei had suspected this all along when he had heard of this, it was way too fishy how the colony had detonated. The best scholars were all working for a cure, it wasn't that far away. But the clan leader had never believed too strongly in science, so all the research was gone too. Wufei had gone looking.

"It was a major hush-up operation by my parents. He planned this, he knew we wouldn't be on the colony and purposely detonated it to leave us with the cleanup." said Cho bitterly.

"So, the rumors were true, he was insane."

"Obviously," she said, "Let's go now." she said whiney, tugging on his arm.

"Fine."

"Finally."

As they walked down to the Great Hall, Wufei broke the companionable silence, "What's it like to be Sorted?"

"Well, the Hat sees into your mind and tells you where you should go. It's weird because it talks to you."

"Right."

"Wufei, do you think that there is any chance that Rei might be alive too?"

"Knowing her, probably, but she'd most likely be in Japan with her grandpa." said Wufei as they entered the hall. Grabbing his arm, she dragged him along faster, "Let's go. I'm hungry."

Wufei rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be dragged over to where Lita and Trowa were sitting.

Taking a seat, "Hi, you guys are new too, right?" asked Cho.

"Cho, that's Trowa Barton. Barton meet Cho Chang my long lost relative or something like that."

Sticking her hand out Lita said, "Hi, I'm Lita Kino."

"You're Japanese too, right? This is my socially inept relative Wufei Chang." said Cho.

"Nice to meet you Wufei," Wufei nodded. "How'd you know? Most people can't tell because of my hair."

"Oh well, so have you guys been Sorted yet?"

"I have but the Chatterbox over here hasn't." said Lita gesturing towards Trowa.

"Really? What house?" she asked leaning in interestedly.

"Gryffindor." Cho nodded.

Turning to Trowa she asked with utmost seriousness, "Do you have two eyes or are you an incognito Cyclops?"

Wufei snorted into his pumpkin juice, which surprisingly didn't taste like pumpkins, not even a hint of squash.

Trowa rolled his visible eye. Lifting up his bangs he said, "I have two perfectly good eyes."

"Then you should let people see them, they're very pretty." said Cho by way of response.

"I like his bangs," said Lita. "I think you look mysterious."

Trowa flushed.

"Cho, pass me the pepper." said Wufei.

"We don't have any pepper. You have to go over there to get it." said Cho pointing toward the Slytherin end of the table.

"Fine, I'll go get it myself." he grumbled. When he reached for the pepper shaker another hand reached at the exact same time and the two collided knocking the hapless pepper shaker down.

"Hey watch what you're doing you stupid onn..." his words died in his mouth when he saw the person's face.

"Wufei are you a ghost?" asked Rei suspiciously.

"What do you think you daft onna?!" replied Wufei snippily, out of his daze.

Reaching over and twisting his ear until it was about to come his face, "Ow, watch it!"

"I thought so. You are definitely not a ghost. 100 pure unadulterated Wufei."

Sighing Wufei said, "Come on Reiko. Cho'll be wanting to see you."

"Cho's here? Don't call me Reiko, Fei-chan." she said.

Wufei scowled and said, "What did you think she would go to a normal school?"

Rei just stood there, taking her arm. "Onna, we don't have all day."

"Right."

**DRACO**

Draco watched the interaction between Rei and Wufei suspiciously. Who was this guy? What did he have to do with Hino? Draco had an odd feeling bubbling up inside of him.

Did he care if this girl went with this strange guy? Of course I care she's mine... Where had that come from? Oh no, not again! He really needed to limit his verbal sparring time with Potter. Well, then you'll have more time to focus on her...said the sly voice in his head. Who were these voices? Where were they coming from? We're you, you moron... Him? Did that mean that subconsciously he was infatuated with Hino? What the hell was wrong with him? Nothing, she's really hot...

**BLAISE**

Blaise, who had known Draco for years, watched the flurry of emotions flicker in his eyes. Then it dawned on her, he liked her! Blaise grinned wickedly. Time to stir up some trouble.

"Say, Rei why don't you introduce us to your boyfriend?"

Rei and Wufei looked at each other and burst into hysterical laughter. Blaise blinked innocently, or not so innocently whichever you prefer.

Draco frowned, "What is so funny Hino?" he asked sneeringly.

Stopping her laughter she said, "Wufei and I are related, Malfoy. Why, jealous?"

Sticking his nose up in the air, "As if."

But Orion and Blaise could see his barely concealed relief.

"Well, I'm going to go visit for awhile, so I'll catch you guys later. Bye." said Rei as they walked away towards Lita, Trowa, and Cho, Wufei was still prone to snorting every now and then.

Turning to Draco, Orion said, "What was that all about?"

"What was what all about?"

Looking at his older brother innocently he said, "I have no idea what you're talking about Rion."

Rolling his eyes he muttered under his breath, "Yeah Right."

**END**

**Richi**- How come you're not reviewing you dumb midget!

**Firenze**- Where are you? I almost didn't update because I was waiting for your review. Desperately need your moral support. Please read my other stories. Feel like a prequel?

**Cris**- Thanks. Would you read a sequel?

**Elara2**- I know right? Anyway here's your update.

**Adforcarus-** As always thank for your review

**reihino2003-** Does that answer your question?

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto-** Keep on keeping on!


	9. Mortification, Bertie Bott's Almost Ever...

The Element's Intervention by Jasmine Starlight

Disclaimer: "........." said Trowa.

A/N: Just for the record, I have a prequel up for this story called Youth Lost Is Not Forgotten it is an MWPP era fic. I also have an auish sequel up called A Trial Separation, read them but beware of the spoilers.

**CHAPTER NINE**

**MORTIFICATION, BERTIE BOTT'S ALMOST EVERY FLAVOR CONDOMS, AND HEERO'S RESTRICTION**

Time, Ginny mused was so impossibly overrated. Like a romance novel where everyone dies at the end.

The reason for our favorite Weasley's musings was very simple: her brother Ron. For you see the conversation between two thirds of the Dream Team were, as Ginny had correctly guessed, about her. Apparently Hermione had filled Ron's head with rumors she had heard from Lavender Brown, who by the way wasn't a very good source of accurate information, she was a gossip queen and proud of it.

Anyway, somehow Lavender had come to the brilliant conclusion that Ginny was sleeping around. But wait this was the kicker, she had surmised because Ginny and Draco and Prem and Blaise were friends that they must be having orgasmic orgies all the time. She was so jealous.

It was odd that Hermione firmly believed this because she had almost beat Lavender to a pulp when she had been telling everyone that she, Ron, and Harry had been having threesomes.

This was nothing new seeing as the three of them were the masters of the double standard. Well that was their problem, but then Ron decided to open his big fat mouth.

He had started to yell the "talk" at her. In front of all the passengers on the Knight Bus no less. Ginny had never been more mortified in her life. That was probably about to change if this was any indication of how the year was going to be like.

Ron would just have to get tough and deal. Or take her word for it for once. What were the chances of that happening? About a gazillion to one. Or she could tell the whole school about the time in third year when he told her he slept with a teddy bear............

So many evil acts to commit, so little time, Ginny sighed.

**HEERO**

Well, stalking wasn't so bad when you though about it......... Wait, what was he thinking? Stalking was a horrible, horrible thing that could only be remedied by several retraining orders and severe therapy. But seeing as Heero was really not that irritated by Relena, he would just take it like a man, or something like that.

Anyway currently Heero was walking... er stalking his way to the Great Hall. Finally having gotten past the fact that magic was real, and his weapon was a stick. He finally took a deep breath and said "Point Me" which actually worked.

Not that Heero would rely on magic from now on or anything, just to keep up appearances.

But it could come in handy for evading evil terrorists and Relena.

At least the school uniforms here weren't so bad. The boys uniform did not in anyway have ruffles or ribbons; he liked it better here already.

All in all, this was more like a vacation than a mission, which Heero would never admit to needing in the first place, Hogwarts felt like home.

Which was odd because Heero had never really had a home in his life, he supposed home was where family was. Which he was in no hurry to get, unless you counted the other pilots as family.

After the Mariemaia incident and the war, the boys had all joined the Preventers, mostly to keep busy. But it was idle work for soldiers who didn't have a war to fight in.

From what he had gleaned from the reports that Une had given them, it looked like the magical was in need of some new soldiers to fight their war.

**MICHIRU**

Michi sighed again, was Haruka going to glare at everyone individually in turn? They didn't have time for that. Setsuna tapped her foot impatiently as Haruka took an especially long time glaring at Jadeite.

What was up with this?

**HARUKA **

Haruka was currently glaring determinedly at Seiya, who was fidgeting nervously under the intensity of her gaze. "Haruka, come on." said Setsuna impatiently.

Haruka moved onto the new Asteroid Senshi. She engulfed Vesu Vesu in a giant bear hug; she treated them all like little sisters, which was how the Inners treated them. Then she proceeded down the line, stopping to glare at Zoisite and Malachite.

Then she hugged Hotaru in an even bigger bear hug. "Take care of yourself, Firefly."'

"I will."

"Don't forget to beep us on the communicator if you need anything."

"I won't, Haruka you're squishing my lungs."

Pulling back immediately, "Let's get this freak show on the road."

"Finally."

**WUFEI**

"So, Wufei, how've you been?" asked Rei after all introductions were made.

Wufei grunted noncommittally. "Really? That's great."

Lita blinked, leaning over to Trowa, "What did he say again?"

"He just grunted."

"Right."

"That's Wufei for 'okay'. You just have to read between the lines." interjected Cho.

**GINNY**

Well, family sucks. That was what was running through her head. It wasn't bad enough that Ron had embarrassed her in front of strangers, nooo he had to make sure she was properly scarred for life.

It had started out normal enough, when the Knight Bus had let them off at Hogsmeade Hermione had asked if she could check out the Hogsmeade branch of Flourish and Blotts.

Ron, being the sucker that he was agreed, Ginny was silently cheering; this was the perfect chance to sneak away to Hogwarts without her brother and his girlfriend.

Until Hermione gave her a bunch of books. That was normal, until she saw the titles of the tomes. _The Curious Young Witch: Exploring Your Sexuality by Abba Holt_

She had grudgingly taken the books only so she could burn them at a later date. But that wasn't enough, noooo; Hermione could never do anything halfway.

She then suggested going to Honeyduke's which Ron had little resistance to. Ginny was in wholehearted agreement, she needed some fudge for her embarrassment.

When they arrived Hermione disappeared down the aisles, leaving Ginny in peace to buy Triple Caramel Fudge by the ton. At the register, after Ginny had paid for her fudge, Hermione slapped down an entire box of Bertie Bott's Almost Every Flavor Condoms. Ron who had been engrossed in his slab of chocolate was of course thankfully oblivious to the whole ordeal.

Upon their departure from the sweet shop Ron had suggested getting a contraceptive potion. This was where Ginny had drawn the line. She punched him and took off towards the castle.

She needed to vent desperately. Where was a Bludger with Ron's face on it when you needed one?

**AMI**

Ami had just escaped from Mina's clutches and towards the solace of the library when she bumped into someone.

A very upset someone, "Oh, sorry." she apologized.

"No, its okay, I wasn't looking where I was going." said Ginny.

"I'm Ami Mizuno. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Ginny Weasley. Are you new?"

"Yes I am. I'm actually a Ravenclaw 6th year. You?"

"I'm a Gryffindor 6th year."

"Really? You look kind of young for that."

"I skipped Fifth."

"So, Ginny, do you want to come to lunch with me?" Ami asked.

"Sure. Do you know your way around?"

Ami flushed, "Not really."

Ginny beamed, "Then I'll just have to give you the grand tour, then won't I?" offering Ami her arm, the pair set off.

**HARRY**

After being insulted by Malfoy and then implied to be snogging Malfoy, Harry needed some serious down time.

Really after all these years he should be used to it by now, Malfoy he could with but that new girl Rei just got under his skin.

She was probably evil anyway; Harry sighed and then collided with Ami, Ginny, and Heero, who just happened to be the poor sap they all landed on.

"Ow. Ow." moaned Ginny.

"Itai." was all Ami had to say on the matter. Heero had very similar thoughts, and wanted only to take out his gun and wave it around, but Heero wasn't allowed to do that to civilians, anymore.

"Can you all get off of me?!" growled Heero, whose back was not made for such abuse.

There was a great commotion to get off the hapless Japanese boy, for he looked about to explode.

Once all robes were straightened, introductions seemed to be in order, well at least to Ginny.

"Ami, this is Harry Potter. Potter meet Ami Mizuno."

"Are you new as well?" she asked Heero curiously.

"Yes." he grunted, trying to get feeling in his spine back.

"Have you been Sorted, yet?"

"No." he said in his usual monotone.

"Okay. What's your name?"

"Heero Yuy."

"Well, Heero, I'm Ginny Weasley. He's Harry Potter, and the girl standing next to him is Ami Mizuno."

"That's nice." _What do these people want from me? Crazy British people._

**END**

Five pages, woo hoo! Okay so maybe I've written more, but hey I've been in a slump for this story. If anyone didn't' read the A/N: at the beginning I'll say it again I have a prequel and sequel for this story up. Read them.

**Richi**- Thanks short stuff.

**reihino2003**- Eventually, when everyone is Sorted, and things get much easier. But that' s a lot of chapters from now.

**Cris**- I have a sequel up. Mostly centered on Setsuna and Sirius, it has some spoilers though.

**Firenze**- Of course your review matters to me. You were like my second reviewer ever. Would you read a prequel or a sequel? Cause I have posted both. I just couldn't stop myself.

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto**- You always leave me a review. Love Ya!


	10. Gundams Needed, British People Insulted,...

The Element's Intervention by Jasmine Starlight

Disclaimer: Heero waves gun around.....................

A/N: We're at chapter 10?

**CHAPTER TEN**

**GUNDAMS NEEDED, BRITISH PEOPLE INSULTED, AND JOKES MADE AT DRACO'S EXSPENSE**

Screw this place being better than St. Gabriel's, he wanted to wave his gun around, damnit! But, noooo, Une had to pass that moronic bylaw that stopped him from traumatizing civilians. Kisama! Where the hell was Zero?! He needed to crush some things.

Heero came to one very important conclusion: he was so hungry. So hungry that he would forgo being evil and maniacal for a California roll. Or miso soup, what Heero wouldn't do for a bowl of miso soup, and green tea. Definitely green, not any of that crappy Earl Grey Une was constantly chugging. Crazy English people and their sucky tea!

Ginny, deciding she had waited in awkward silence quite long enough, said "So, would you like to come to lunch with us?"

Heero, who was beyond the point of caring, said "Whatever."

Ginny smiled, she had made more friends or something, Ginny wasn't too sure about what Heero was to her. Shrinking her books to fit in her pocket, she started to walk toward the Great Hall. Following her Ami, Harry, and Heero, who had by now given up on getting to lunch without interference from the crazy British people, just followed along.

**PARVATI**

Duo, decided Parvati wasn't so bad, when he wasn't cracking perverted jokes or hatching impossibly complicated pranks. He was interesting and loads more fun than any boy that Parvati had met at Hogwarts so far.

"So, what year are you in?" she asked.

"Sixth. You?"

"Same. Have you been Sorted yet?"

"Nope, what houses are there?" he asked sheepishly.

"You don't know? There are four: Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw."

"What house are you in?"

"Gryffindor."

"How 'bout your brother and your sis?"

"Padma's in Ravenclaw and Prem is in Slytherin."

"Diverse."

"I know."

"How does the hat decide where you go?"

"Well, the people in certain houses display characteristics of that house. Like for example, me I'm a Gryffindor. Gryffindors are supposed to be courageous, honest, loyal, brave, trustworthy, etc. You get the picture, right?"

"What about the other houses?" he asked curiously.

"Ravenclaw is for the exceptionally bright or clever or something to that affect. Hufflepuff is where pure-hearted, hard working, honest people go. Slytherin is for the ambitious, sneaky, do anything to get where you need to be kind of people. Slytherins for the most part get a bad rep because they're Slytherins."

"Why?"

"Because Dark Wizards, for the most part anyway, come from Slytherin, so the rest of the houses lump them in with the bad guys. Which, it is kind of their fault that most of the Slytherins turn to evil, because no one else trusts them. If a dark wizard comes from any other house it's treated as a one time thing, but in Slytherin it's treated as the rule."

"That's a bunch if crap."

Parvati cocked her head at Duo, "So, you wouldn't treat Slytherins any differently?"

"Hell no. One of my friends might be headed that way, so those idiots will just have to deal with nonconformity."

Definitely, Parvati definitely liked Duo. Now to find out if he liked her the same way...

**PREM**

There was really nothing going through Prem Patil's mind except that he wanted and desperately needed some food. His mother had tried to give him some homemade rotis 1 and eggplant curry but the rotis were kind of burnt and the curry was blue. Plus eggplant was just blah.

**TROWA**

Watching Rei and Wufei bicker was interesting to say the least. Their sniping was apparently how they held any type of conversation. Occasionally Cho would look up from the conversation she was having with Lita and add something but it was mostly Rei and Wufei bickering.

"It's almost like you guys are an old married couple." he remarked offhandedly.

The duo looked up, "That is just wrong." said Rei.

"Ditto." said Wufei.

"It's not like this is the first time that this has happened. That makes it twice that people thought Wufei and I were a couple. What just because we're from the same continent that makes up a couple? That is just ewww!" said Rei.

"I was just making an observation." replied Trowa calmly. "I know that, sorry I over reacted. It's just, it would like marrying my brother." returned Rei.

"Who did it the first time?" asked Trowa out of curiosity.

"Malfoy."

Cho's eyebrows went up, "You know Malfoy?" she asked.

"Know him, insulted him it's all the same these days." said Rei not-so-innocently.

"Who's Malfoy?" asked Lita confusedly.

Rei sighed, "Come on, I'll introduce you, but be forewarned he is a butt-hole."

Lita laughed, "That's okay."

"Whatever you say." replied Rei.

**ORION**

Orion watched with amusement as Draco tensed up at the impending approach of Rei and another girl. Prem, who had just arrived, was informed immediately by a snickering Blaise about Draco's "infatuation"

They had had a lovely laugh at Draco's expense, but Orion could see that Draco was just about to have an apoplexy and decided to stop.

"Hi, guys. Malfoy for some reason my friend Lita Kino wanted to meet you, which is beyond me. So there you've met him. Moving on the other blonde person here is his brother, Orion, and the black haired girl is Blaise Zabini. And I don't know who the other guy is."

"I'm Prem Patil. Nice to meet you."

"Rei Hino and Lita Kino. Nice to meet you as well." replied Rei.

Turning to Lita she said, "You've met him. Can we go now?" at Lita's nod she dragged her friend's arm and walked toward their end of the table.

"What was that all about?" asked Lita.

"It's just that when I get around him I feel like setting things on fire." she said looking at Lita pointedly.

"Oh."

**SIRIUS**

Sirius whistled cheerfully as he walked up the path to Hogwarts. All of his problems were solved. If Meioh was teaching he'd give her the cold shoulder until she realized the error of her ways then she'd come crawling back to him and Sirius being the loving and forgiving person he was would forgive her and then they'd shag off into the sunset.

And if she didn't bully for her Sirius was still quite a catch. Handsome, rich, the Ministry was still paying for their mistake and unfrozen his inheritance and charming.

In all his grand machinations he never considered that she might not come back to him at all...............................

**SEVERUS**

Severus was so paranoid of Dumbledore, paranoid of most of the Death Eaters, but most of all he was paranoid of his friend Setsuna. It was now official she was taking the post of DADA professor. Why she had chosen to come back now was beyond him, but he knew that she was bringing her protégés with her.

Dumbledore had probably hire her after he had hire Black or vice versa just to see them all squirm. That man was eviler than Voldemort.

**END**

1 rotis- round Indian bread eaten with curries.

A/N: Huzzah! I have finished! Okay so this chapter isn't too long but hey I'm having writer's block. If any of you want more chapters for A Trial Separation or Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten forget about it. For those who have just recently tuned in, ATS is a auish side fic to this story. And YLINF is the prequel Read them both.

**Firenze**- I have both up, read them. For the sequel beware the spoilers.

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto**- You always give me a review. XOXOXO

**Cris**- Thanks. Read my sequel and prequel! Please and Thank You

**Richi**- Your reviews are kinda all the same. Losing your creative edge are we?

A/N: I was just wondering how I got four reviews for this chapter when I got 6 for chapter 7 just wondering...


	11. Epiphanies

The Element's Intervention by Jasmine Starlight

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**EPIPHANIES **

"So, Padma Lakshmi Patil, do you want to go to lunch?" Quatre asked.

"Why, of course, Quatre Raberba Winner." she replied airily as she took the hand he had offered her.

One singular thought was shared by the pair; _This is going to be fun._

**SETSUNA**

Setsuna had had a bad feeling about this from the start, but no, her orders had come from the long dead Queen Selenity, who apparently was a very tricky bitch.

Luna and Artemis had followed her orders to the tee, seeing as the two feline advisors could be very blind to any faults that their ruler had, suspicion had been sparked in Setsuna. There was something fishy going on here.

Oh, well, it's not like she had a choice in the matter, she was just the Time Mistress after all. She needed to look back on what happened during the Silver Millennium when she had a chance.

This year was going to be such bitch to get through.

Might as well face the firing squad now.

**MICHIRU**

Something weird was going on here, Setsuna was acting really weird. Haruka was being pissy, which was nothing new and Setsuna was oddly anxious about something.

There was something that Michiru was missing, she was sure of it.

Whatever it was Setsuna wasn't going to tell her right away, so Michiru would probably left to her own devices, trying to guess what was bringing about this sudden change in personality.

**HARRY**

Harry's mood had taken a complete turnaround, due to the most part because of Ami.

Knowing Ami for the past fifteen minutes was interesting, from the conversation they had shared, he had gleaned that she was quiet and shy.

Harry didn't have much of a problem with that; at least she wasn't a constant stream of useless information like Lavender Brown.

Harry found that he preferred quiet girls, not to say that he liked Ami, but not to say that he didn't,it was far too soon to say that, but he could grow to like Ami. How he had that epiphany was as mysterious as how Dumbledore was always smiling. Come on, does he never not smile? But we're getting off topic.

She seemed intellectual, but not too intellectual, how Harry was coming to these conclusions were kind of mostly guesses. Harry didn't mind guessing, it wasn't that hard. It was easier than making up his Divination essays. By now Trelawney should have realized that Harry and Ron were just using each other's old ridiculous stories, it was quite elementary, really. But we're getting off topic again; we have to stop doing that, don't we?

Getting back to Harry's innermost thoughts, Ami was a unique girl, young lady, woman, person, thing, whatever.

Her hair was so dark it shined blue in the dim light of the torches and candles lighting up the vast corridor.

Harry found he also preferred blue to green. Or red. Or to most other colors, this was a complete coincidence, having nothing to do with the fact that the color of Ami's eyes seemed to be a lovely sapphire blue. Which, by the way, shined a lovely ocean color when the candle light hit it just right, but we're getting off topic again, seems to be a horridly bad habit of ours, doesn't it?

Harry wondered if this was what a crush felt like, it was an interesting feeling to be sure, feelings aside, Ami was so hot!

Where did that come from? Oh no! Malfoy was obviously rubbing off on him.

Fuck! He needed some alone time to deal with his "issues" Which he wasn't going to get anytime soon.

Note to self stop halting all traffic in the corridors to insult Malfoy; it just isn't worth losing the sanity of our favorite savior.

Harry desperately needed his sanity, it was the only thing he had one up against Voldemort and occasionally Dumbledore. Without it he would be victim to any number of evil schemes, from both Dumbledore and Voldemort.

Think about what that would do to his already loose hold on his sanity. That would be catastrophic to the whole save the whole world hero thing he had going on. But we got off topic, yet again.

Anyway Harry likes or rather prefers blue haired, blue eyed, quiet, intellectual, but not too intellectual girls.

This was a very strange revelation, because Harry really didn't have any interest for girls after that whole Cho fiasco. If knowing Ami had given him that, who knows what could happen in the future?

In case you didn't know, obviously not Harry.

**HEERO**

Heero was sulking, well not exactly sulking, more like a controlled and clearly concealed expression of sorrow.

You might ask why, if you just happen to be reading this story for the first time or maybe you were kidnapped in the middle of reading the last chapter by a crazy blonde pacifist on bloodthirsty stalking power trip, whatever the case, Hee-chan was sulking because, he just couldn't seem to escape from the crazy British people that this school happened to have an abundance of.

Now, not to say that Heero isn't man enough to take said insane Englanders, but really, how much can one Japanese gundam pilot take before he cracks?

He was outnumbered here, he hated when that happened, though it was usually followed by the drawing of many guns.

Seriously, though, he just wanted to get some sustenance. Was that really too much to ask? We may never know because verbally Heero never actually asked. Regardless Heero was feeling kind of down, not that you could tell. Heero had a very good façade of suffocating ice. Not that that by itself wasn't deadly, add to that his lack of social skills and high probability of violent reactions, he really wasn't a people person.

Mix in the fact that he access to very powerful weapons and a low tolerance for morons; you really wouldn't want to get on Heero's bad side.

But Duo did that every day and yet he still breathed. That had always confuzzled Heero. No matter, all he wanted now was to eat and concentrate on the mission.

Of course Une had to choose something that Heero was totally not good at. Being a normal 16-year-old kid. She had to tell them to be inconspicuous, get good grades, and be "friendly." The mere thought sent chills up Heero's spine. She even told them to join a sports team!

Heero could be a team player, if he wanted to. Most of the time that wasn't case, occasionally the pilots played paint ball, but that wasn't a real sport.

Sure, Heero knew the basic rules to most sports, just to fit in, but these people were magical, Heero doubted that they were playing tennis for fun. Their sports were probably played on broomsticks or something.

That brought another question to Heero's mind, how did they get a household cleaning device to defy the laws of gravity?

Why a broom? Why not a vacuum cleaner? Or a mop?

All these questions would get him nowhere. Especially, when he had to keep a low profile, asking the other students about the levitating abilities of mops wouldn't exactly be normal, would it?

Maybe it would. Heero didn't know or care. As we mentioned before Heero was being very single-minded about the part where he was getting food.

**GINNY**

Harry Potter was such a moron; seriously, he was making eyes at Ami, after knowing her for all of five seconds. Ok, maybe Ginny was exaggerating a tiny bit, but hey it's not she was in love with him or anything.

After that whole poem thing in first year, the glamour of loving Harry Potter kind of faded away, like too little nail polish on too much nail.

Ginny didn't go for the whole tortured hero thing anyway, come on that was so last year, hello?

Ginny didn't like green eyes either, they were too, cheerful. How were you supposed to go out with a guy with eyes that were permanently cheerful? We're in a frickin war here, people!

Ginny preferred much darker eyes, like a brown or a black, but seeing as her school didn't have a large population of dark eyed boys, she was kind of at a problem with the dating thing.

Everyone in Hogwarts was so, done. Like in her fourth year she kind of dated every halfway decent guy, so it was slim pickings.

Not that Ginny needed a boy to validate herself; it's just that it would be nice. It would be nice to meet someone who was almost as emotionally scarred as herself.

That probably sounds bad, but for Ginny it didn't, emotional healing wasn't something Ginny was good at. Thus the need for an equally scarred person, if they were both so torn up inside then they could heal each other.

Not that you could see it, but the Riddle thing still left lasting effects on her, most guys would tell her to move on or were still afraid of her.

Also, someone who pissed off her brother was a plus; usually pissing off Ron was something she was good at. But lately she was getting tired of having the same arguments over and over again.

It was like she was living the same day again and again and again and, well you get the picture right?

Maybe the new transfers would be interesting, or they could be dreadfully boring and Ginny would end of dating Prem and then they would get married and have a million red haired non dark eyed children. But that's just speculation, isn't it?

Ginny shuddered dating Prem would be like dating Charlie, eww!

Regardless, she would probably end up showing the new kids around because she had nothing else to do. She wasn't going to do next year's coursework, not again, that would be a nightmare.

Ginny didn't even know why she had done that the previous year.

Maybe so she could finally get some recognition in her family, which was a bust. They all noticed of course, her mother fussing, father proudly hugging her, and her brothers were all sort of proud, but she that wasn't the kind of recognition she wanted.

She wanted the kind of recognition Harry had but didn't want. She wanted to be Ginny Weasley, not that red haired girl, not the girl, not Ron's sister, not that freaky girl who hangs out with the Slytherins, and most important of all, not Harry Potter's stalker.

That one really pissed Ginny off.

**END**

A/N: sighs We are never going to get to Halloween. Oh well. HAPPY NEW YEAR!

**firemistress47-** A longer chappie for you. Read my other stories for this plotline. A Trial Separation and Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten.

**Princess Ren-** Read my other stories please!  Thanks!

**reihino2003-** You updated your story. Brilliant.

**Firenze-** Sirius is such a fun character to write… Read my other stories please and thank you!

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto-** I have to love your reviews. You always leave me one. 

**Cris-** No review? Have you been abducted by aliens for probing? When you get back leave a comment.

I got two new reviewers! Yes!


	12. More Reunions And Slight Romance

**The Element's Intervention** by Jasmine Starlight

A/N: So, I have been MIA for awhile. Sorry. I've just been writing a new story. **Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk**, anyone interested in reading it?

**CHAPTER TWELVE **

Sirius sighed, he was so freaking bored!

How was an ex-inmate supposed to pass the time?

He had unpacked everything into his office at Hogwarts, organized his lessons, unpacked his living quarters, and even, dusted!

It had to be a sign of the apocalypse when Sirius Black was cleaning.

When were Remusand Arabellacoming?

**REMUS & ARABELLA**

Arabella sighed as Remus organized their things.

She was no good at cleaning, she wasn't really that domestic.

Arabella wondered what it would be like if she was domestic.

That would be weird.

Oh, well, best go look for Sirius.

**SEVERUS**

What a dud this year was turning out to be?

Setsuna was coming to teach, as was, Lupin, his wife, and Black.

Severus would have shuddered, if that had been physically possible.

He hoped Black wouldn't want to dredge up old memories, because half of them sucked.

Suddenly the air was forced out of him as he bumped into none other than Arabella Figg-Lupin.

Sighing again, he dusted off his large black robes, and offered said Lupin his hand.

"Hi, Sevvie!" she chorused.

Severus twitched, frown already in place. "Hello, Figg." he said calmly.

"It's Lupin, now." she said proudly.

"Ah, yes how could I forget, you're married now. What a pity because I was planning to kidnap you to a secluded island." he said dryly.

"Oh, Severus you charm me so." she said sarcastically.

Severus rolled his eyes. "Hell seems like more fun."

"You haven't changed a bit, Severus." said Remus approaching them and slipping his hand into Arabella's.

"Thank God for that." muttered Severus under his breath. _All we need now is Black and Hell will be complete._

As if on cue said Black strode into the corridor and Severus fought the impulse to tear his black hair out.

"Hullo Remus, Arabella." he said cheerfully, then seeing Severus, "Snape." he said, curtly.

"Black." he replied tersely.

_Awkward,_ thought Sirius.

"Well, this has been sufficiently annoying and I unlike you dolts have work to do, so good day." said Severus irritably as he stormed off.

As Snape left, "What crawled up his arse and died?" asked Sirius.

Remus snorted, "The same thing that's been there since he was born."

Arabella snickered, "Nice, Remus."

"Thanks, I live for your praise." he said sarcastically.

"You don't have to be mean about it."

**SETSUNA**

Setsuna coughed as she felt she was hacking up a lung as the dust from the library settled into her esophagus.

She had settled in with help from Michiru and none from Haruka, who was more interested in wandering away to the Quidditch Pitch.

She was currently researching the Silver Millennium because the Time Gates could only give her so much information and she couldn't really ask Luna or Artemis or they would get suspicious.

She sighed as the coughing subsided, it was time to get out of the library, maybe take a walk or something, and tea, desperately need sometea.

Setsuna picked up several large tomes that inconveniently obscured her vision and walked out of the library and straight into the arms of Sirius Black.

**SIRIUS**

It was nostalgic to be back at Hogwarts.

Not hiding out.

Out in the open.

Talking with people.

But it was just painful to walk into your ex-girlfriend.

Especially if she's teaching at the same time you are.

Life sucks.

**REMUS & ARABELLA**

Remus and Arabella were just a smidge behind Sirius so they were in time for the twin looks of horror that sprouted on the pair's faces.

It was kind of funny actually, but Remus and Arabella had a sense of self preservation, well at least Remus did, but on occasion Arabella's self preservation kicked in and this was one such occasion.

So they just stood there awkwardly, until Severus almost walked into them and there was more awkwardness.

Finally regaining her composure, "Nice to see you again, Sirius." she said softly.

"It's a shame I can't say the same Meioh." he said leeringly.

"I had that one coming," she muttered under her breath.

Severus was just standing there, eyes narrowed, next to Remus and Arabella, who were desperately trying to look anywhere but at Sirius and Setsuna, and Sirius who was scowling flames, and Setsuna, who just wanted to sink into a crack in the floor.

What a funny picture they would have made.

**MICHIRU **

While the drama in front of the library was unfolding, Michiru was wandering around the halls of Hogwarts.

She too had gone here, it was nice to be back.

Like so many others, Hogwarts was like the home she had never had.

The Kaioh household wasn't a warm one, it was frigid actually, and that children is why Michiru spent most of her time with Haruka.

Michiru sighed; it was good to be back.

**ORION**

Orion Narcissus Malfoy was lost.

So horrifically lost.

Not lost in the figurative sense, the literal sense.

How was anyone supposed to navigate the halls and corridors and such of Hogwarts?

You can't really blame, Rion because he having gone to Durmstrang he wouldn't know which stairs were trick ones and which doors liked to masquerade as walls and such.

So you really can't blame him when he bumped into a very pretty teal haired woman with a wistful look on her very pretty face.

**HARUKA**

Haruka, true to her character flaws, was indeed wandering toward the Quidditch pitch, where it seemed someone was already flying laps around it.

The figure dismounted to greet Haruka.

"Ah, Ms. Tenou, good to see you again." said Madam Hooch breathlessly.

"Madam Hooch, it's good to see you still alive and kicking." she said grinning.

"I see you still have your sense of humor Ms. Tenou, let me guess, you're taking up the Assistant Professor position for Magical Fitness, am I right?"

"How'd you guess?"

"The other openings aren't exciting enough for someone like you Ms. Tenou. People like us need to be outside working up a sweat or something to that effect."

Haruka laughed, "Good thing too, I need someone who can keep up with me. Would you like to race, for old times sake?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

"You haven't changed at all, Ms. Tenou."

"Thank God for that."

Madam Hooch just chuckled heartily and began counting down.

**MICHIRU **

The almost head on collision with a very handsome blonde man came as a total surprise to Michiru.

One minute you're being nostalgic and the next you're being bowled over by Brits.

Not that Michiru minded being nearly run over by a hot man, it's just she was more of the type to talk to people before being attacked by them.

Her musings were cut short when she found herself staring into a pair incredible grey-blue eyes.

Michiru almost swooned, almost, she's not Mina people!

"Sorry about that." said the man with incredible ice like eyes.

"No problem, I wish I was bowled over by handsome men every day." she said breathlessly. _Did I just say that?_

They both flushed, it was an awkward moment for awhile, before Orion broke the silence.

"I'm Orion Malfoy." he said sticking out his hand for her to shake.

"Michiru Kaioh." replied she, dazedly.

"The famous violinist?" he asked curiously.

Michiru blinked _He knows my music!_ "Um, yes." she replied nervously.

"I thought you were a muggle." he blurted out.

Michiru smiled in spite of herself, "I haven't been in the magical world in years. I thought wizards didn't like muggle music."

Orion sighed, "Well you see, I have a penchant for muggle composers. Nasty habit of mine."

"Not to me, you helped pay for the clothes I wear." she said smiling.

Orion laughed, "So, what brings you to Hogwarts?" he asked.

"I'm taking up a position, Assistant Professor, actually."

"Really? Me too."

"That's a funny coincidence, what're you teaching?" she asked curiously.

"Potions. You?"

"Charms."

"That's great."

"So, would you like to take a walk?" asked Michiru through lowered lashes.

"Okay, as long as you lead the way. I am hopelessly lost."

Michiru chuckled, "That's okay." she said taking the arm he offered her.

**END**

Thanks for waiting, guys, we're getting to Halloween before Easter if things go as planned.

Anyone interested in two new stories for this plotline? If you aren't too bad cuz I have to post them anyway, just to get them out of my head, then I can focus on this story.

**Kayla Tsukino**- Another reviewer, if you like this story read my others for this plotline. A Trial Separation and Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten.

**Lady-Raini-** When I go back, all of the chapter is there, maybe something's wrong with your connection.

**Firenze-** Ginny is such a fun character for me to write, I dislike stories that portray her as still in love with Potter cause she's so much better than that.

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto-** Puu! Can I call you that? If not sorry, I'm going to post more fics! Run for the hills!

**Princess Ren-** Here you have it.

**Cris**- What would I do without your and Firenze's reviews? Curl up and die.


	13. Fast Forward

**_The Element's Intervention_** by Jasmine Starlight

**Disclaimer**: Well maybe I'm the faggot America. I'm not part of a redneck agenda. Don't want to be an American idiot. Welcome to a new kind of tension all across the idiot nation.

Ah, Green Day.

_**Shameless Plug: Please Read Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk, Breaking The Band, A Trial Separation, Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten, and A Yuy Daughter.**_

Arigato gozimasu.

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

**FAST FORWARD**

As all of our characters finally made their way toward the Great Hall and chow down, the headmaster rises to make an announcement.

Clearing his throat, "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen, I would like to announce the start of cram classes for the new students. They start promptly at eight in this Hall, attendance is mandatory for all. That having been said, Let the Sorting commence."

McGonagall appeared with Flitwick in tow carrying the Hat and its stool.

Unrolling a scroll of parchment, she began to call out names, "Barton, Trowa!"

Trowa stood uncertain until Lita nudged him toward the stool, Flitwick, who standing on a stool of his own; put the hat on his head.

_Ah, Mr. Barton so we meet at last!_

_Who said that?_

_Me._

_Are you the hat?_

_Yes, the Sorting Hat to be precise._

_Are you going to sort me to my house?_

_Yes, but that won't matter until actual school starts._

_Where are you placing me?_

_Patience, let me see, clever, quiet, observant, I know the place for you _**RAVENCLAW!** shouted the hat.

A bit dazed Trowa hopped off the stool to see the crest on his robes change to a blue bird.

Making his way back to the table, "How was it?" asked Wufei expectantly.

"Odd. The hat talks."

"What?" Duo asked incredulously.

"It searches through your mind to find where you belong." piped up Parvati.

"But it talks." said Wufei.

"Yes, it shouldn't be that a hard concept to grasp." said Ginny.

"Was I talking to you onna?"

"Onion? Why'd you call me an onion?" she asked confused.

"I didn't call you an 'onion' I called you an onna!" replied Wufei.

"It means woman in Japanese." interjected Quatre.

"Call me by my name, you know it's Ginny. G-I-N-N-Y." replied Ginny.

"Why, onna?"

The rest of the table collectively rolled their eyes.

"Chang, Wufei!"

"I hope you get into Hufflepuff onion-boy!" spat Ginny.

"Che! Urusai, **onna**." he replied as he walked toward the front.

Settling himself on the stool he wasn't as surprised as Trowa was when the hat began to talk.

_Young Mr. Chang, nice to meet you._

_Feh._

_Let me see, courageous, honorable, the last of your kin, it seems sounds familiar._

_How do you know this?_

_I know everything about you, young Gundam pilot._

_How!_

_I can see it. Where was I? Ah, yes, valiant, noble, I can see just the place for you_ **GRYFFINDOR!**

As he walked back toward his seat he noticed the crest on his robes had changed to a gold and red lion.

When he returned to the table Ginny slapped herself on the forehead, "She's in Gryffindor too." filled in Parvati.

Wufei smirked, "Don't think I don't see that smirk Chang!"

"Maxwell, Duo!"

Duo shrugged as he walked toward the Hat.

_Hello Mr. Maxwell._

_Uh, hi, hat?_

_Sorting Hat actually, now let's see, brave, trustworthy, loyal, occasionally maniacal, ah, willing to fight for what you believe in?_

_Um, yes?_

_I know where to sort you _**GRYFFINDOR!**

This time it was Wufei who clapped a hand to his forehand. "Of all the dumbass luck in the world…"

Duo snickered, "Looks like we're roomies, Wu-chan!"

"It's Wufei you baka!"

"Alright, Wufei you baka." he said grinning devilishly.

Trowa sighed, "Stop provoking him or I'll cut your rat tail off myself." he said tugging on aforementioned braid.

"My braid? Never!" said Duo dramatically.

Parvati laughed with the rest of the table at Duo's expense.

"Winner, Quatre Raberba!"

Prem snickered at Quatre's names.

Padma whacked him upside the head.

_Hello young Winner._

_Um, hello?_

_Now let's see, honest, caring, a pacifist that's interesting, loyal, pure-hearted, well I know where to send you _**HUFFLEPUFF!**

"Yuy, Heero!"

_Hello Mr. Yuy._

_How can you talk? You're a hat._

_I'm a magical hat, thank you very much. Godric Gryffindor himself wore me!_

_What does that change? Who's Godric Gryffindor?_

_Full of questions aren't we? All will be explained in time._

_What's that supposed to mean?_

_Not one for mystical answers are we?_

_What do you think? Can you think? You are a hat, sorry magical hat._

_Cheeky._

_Gee, thanks._

_Never mind that, let me see where to put you._

_What am I a piece of meat?_

_Caustic, sneaky, ready to do anything for ones you love, do anything to get where you need to be, somewhat dark, _**SLYTHERIN!**

Heero got off of the stool and noticed his robes had changed to green and silver.

Upon his arrival to the table Draco stuck out a hand, "Draco Malfoy."

The other Slytherins present rolled their eyes, Heero took the hand, "Heero Yuy, it's a pleasure."

"Hey! I know you!" exclaimed Blaise in an outburst unusual for the collected Slytherin.

Heero just fixed her with cold Prussian eyes.

"It's Muggle Weapon Boy!" she said.

Duo snickered, Wufei snorted, and many eyebrows were raised.

"Muggle Weapon Boy?" asked Prem skeptically.

"Care to explain that, Blaise?" asked Draco.

"No." she said curtly with a grin.

"Ah, I think we can explain that." put in Quatre.

"You see pulling guns on people is how Heero greets someone. It means he likes you." he said mischievously.

Heero glared at him, "Omae o korosu."

"Aw, I love you too big guy."

Lita blinked, "Did we miss something? Because I heard him say he was going to kill you."

"That's another way Yuy greets people, he's just that pleasant." put in Wufei.

**END**

I know I know where have you been? Why is this chapter so weird? Why did I call Heero cheeky? When are we getting to Halloween? Why do I keep asking these questions?

**Cris-** Thank you, please feel free to read any of the aforementioned stories.

**Princess Ren-** Is that a threat? Because I respond well to them. Thus this chapter was created.

**Kayla Tsukino-** Interesting.

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto-** Puu! Awesome! Need your reviews!

**Firenze-** I desperately need your review! Sank you!


	14. Cram Classes And Fights With A Slight Ta...

The Element's Intervention

by Jasmine Starlight

Disclaimer: I pledge allegiance to the underworld. Without a doubt singled out the only way I know. I want to be the minority. I don't need your authority. Down with the moral majority.

More Green Day.

More Shameless plugs…

_**Shameless Plug: Please Read Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk, Breaking The Band, A Trial Separation, Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten, and A Yuy Daughter.**_

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

**CRAM CLASSES AND FIGHTS WITH A SLIGHT TASTE OF ROMANCE OR UNDESCRIBABLE HATRED, WHICHEVER YOU PREFER**

The next morning, after being led to his Slytherin common room and dormitory, Heero was regaining his composure.

He woke up early and wandered around the castle to gain a sense of direction, he ran into Rei and Lita who were coming out of the Gryffindor common room.

"Hi Heero." said Lita companionably.

"Ohayo." he replied tersely.

"Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed this morning." murmured Rei, smiling.

Heero merely quirked a brow, "Ah, Rei and I were just going to breakfast want to come?" she asked brightly.

Heero merely grunted, Lita having been around Haruka in the early morning long enough to decipher such grunts, "Excellent! Let's go!" she said as she linked arms with Rei and Heero.

Heero, well he really didn't care and allowed himself to take in the direction of the Great Hall in relation to the Gryffindor common room in relation to his own.

**WUFEI/DUO**

After rising early in the morning, Wufei left the castle to meditate in front of the lake as the sun rose.

Upon his return he decided to look over his school books.

His concentration was broken by the loud snores coming from the corner of the room which Duo occupied. The only other occupant was sleeping soundly.

Flipping through the pages of his book, he set it aside for a book Duo had forced him to get. _1001 Ways To Screw Around With Your Victims Using Magic: For Dunderheads_.

The title alone would have turned Wufei off.He flipped through it aimlessly; there was a simple charm that caught his eye.

He smirked, and would have laughed a laugh that would have made Quatre on the Zero System proud, but he was too lazy for that.

Taking out his wand, he moved over to the pitcher that rested on a table by the only window in the room.

After transfiguring it into what was required he pointed his wand and said, _Wingardium Leviosa _to his hidden surprise the spell worked and he directed the transfigured pitcher through the hangings on Duo's bed and made it overturn itself.

Onto Duo's head.

All over his hair.

The resounding sputtering and shouting was worth the momentary deafness it incurred.

There was nothing like karma in the morning to get the juices flowing.

All the noise finally woke the other occupant of the dormitory.

Yawning, "What's all this then?" he asked sleepily.

Wufei began humming, "Oh, that, just a wake up call."

Harry blinked got up from his bed and promptly ran into a wall.

Wufei snickered, "Do I need to wake you up too?" he asked sinisterly, briefly reminding Harry of an Asian Snape.

Hearing the moans of agony coming from the bathroom, "Uh, no thanks." he said quickly and escaped to the common room.

Wufei smirked and resumed his humming.

**TROWA**

After waking up with the sun Trowa wandered down into the common room.

Noting the large library, that seemed the focal point of the room, he climbed the ladder and selected a book.

He was reading on a squashy blue couch when Ami and Padma awoke.

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Padma yawned, "You're Trowa, right?" she asked tiredly.

'Yes." he said softly.

Straightening the creases in her school uniform Ami sighed, "Does anyone want to go down to breakfast with me?" she asked.

"Fine." said Padma and Trowa just followed along aimlessly.

**A LITTLE BIT LATER**

Once all the exchange students and normal Hogwarts students were assembled into the Great Hall they were divided into two groups and then divided again into their Houses.

The Great Hall had been transformed into what looked like a little bit of every classroom in the castle.

The Ravenclaws had their turn at Potions first while the Hufflepuffs were doing Charms, Gryffindors Transfiguration, and Slytherins, DADA.

The normal students who were up to speed were to assist the new students in whatever way they could.

By lunch Ami and Trowa felt glad for the reprieve from Snape's ever looming presence, as they switched for Charms and then Arithmancy.

After lunch the Slytherins were to have their turn with their head of house.

Respectively Heero felt that after, Charms during which he had almost set Professor Flitwick on fire, that Potions would be slightly less likely to cause an explosion.

Sliding into a bench he was surprised to see Blaise sliding into the seat next to him, but it's not like anyone could tell.

"Don't get too enthusiastic, Yuy you might pop a vein." said Blaise sardonically.

Heero merely, 'Hn-ed' and life moved on.

Rei was unfortunate to be sitting with Draco for all their classes.

Her fingers were itching to be wrapped around his scrawny neck.

"Watch it Hino, don't want to cause an explosion." he said silkily.

A vein was ticking under Rei's eyebrow, "If you're so scared go sit somewhere else, furthermore stop sitting next to me altogether I don't enjoy your company." she said tersely.

"The feeling is mutual." he replied, scoffing.

"Then why do you sit next to me in every class we've had so far." she said, controlled.

"To make sure you uphold the honor of our house." he said matter-of-factly.

"Do you hear yourself when you speak? Because you sound like a fag, 'Look at me I'm upholding the honor of our house.'" she said mockingly.

This time there was a vein ticking under Draco's eye.

After Potions there was a break for tea.

During which Rei kept the hell away from Draco and sat with Lita and Wufei to tick him off.

**MOVING ON **

The next few weeks went by quickly as the gang had to up the ante with class work, taking their O.W.L.s and catching up with Sixth year coursework.

Thankfully none of them had to take any of the new courses until the official start of the term.

By the last week of August they were allowed to relax, their only class being Magical Fitness, which wasn't really organized just everyone learning a Muggle sport and playing it, which required the new students to help the old ones in learning certain sports.

Today's game was soccer, boys against girls.

Draco scowled as Rei flew past him with the ball.

"Come on Malfoy give me a challenge!" she shouted.

To be fair it was only his second time playing said game and Rei had been on the soccer team at her old school.

No one was surprised when the girls won.

After the soccer game the students were given a water break while Haruka and Madame Hooch set up for Quidditch.

Rei collapsed onto the ground next to Blaise, who was sprawled on the grass, panting.

"What's your problem?" she asked.

Blaise looked at her with unusually wide eyes, "How do you do this?" she asked.

Heero snorted from where he was seated next to Wufei, Blaise threw her water bottle at him, when he ducked it hit Duo soaking his braid.

Wufei was glaring at the sky, _Don't let him start, please don't let him start._

Duo squirted his water at Ami who ducked and it hit Harry, who wanted an excuse to hit Draco with something, out of nowhere threw his bottle at Draco's head, which missed and landed on the grass sending water flying onto Parvati and Mina. Lita responded with a volley of her own. Padma returned fire and Trowa sent a jet of water flying out of his wand.

At that turn of events everyone stopped to stare at him. "What? Never thought of using magic?" he asked mockingly.

Simultaneously Trowa was attacked with water and bottles, until Haruka and Madam Hooch broke it up, halfheartedly after all it was still summer.

**END**

**Firenze- WE HAVE ARRIVED SOMEWHERE! No clue where though………….  
Princess Ren- I love writing Heero, it's so easy to pass him off as emotionless but it's up to the writer to make him unique  
Wind-Sorceress-Pluto- PUU! I the word sortage……..**


	15. Who Says I Want To Fit In?

**The Element's Intervention**

By Jasmine Starlight.

Disclaimer: Never thought I'd walk away from you. Anyone can see my every thought. It's not hard. Takes my pain away. She's not breathing back. Takes my pain away. Never mind these are hurried times. I can't let it bother me. I can't let it bother me. Takes my pain away.

Jimmy Eat World, fantabulous.

You get the drift.

_**Shameless Plug: Please Read Familial Ties, Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk, Breaking The Band, A Trial Separation, Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten, and A Yuy Daughter. And you're masochist you might first story ever Things Change.**_

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN **

**WHO SAYS I WANT TO FIT IN?**

As August drew to a close and gave way to September, the new students were sort of anxious, the kind of anxiety one experiences during a war or waiting for a natural disaster.

Where the anticipation rises to a fever pitch until finally when the time comes your hands get so jittery with excitement and you can hear your heart beat in your throat.

Okay, it might not be that exciting but it was fun for this author to write out.

For our resident monoclone, otherwise known as Heero Yuy, it was just another weird school with it's own oddities and formalities.

Currently Heero was working on making his normal equipment function, his guns worked of course but anything worth it's weight in gold was on the fritz.

He had already fixed the bugs in his Gundam and was working on his laptop, when he saw Ami walk past the empty classroom he occupied, typing away at her Mercury computer.

His pride forgotten, he called out to her, "Hey, Ami."

Looking up from her work she paused, "Hai?"

"How is it that your computer functions here?"

Ami blinked, "My computer?"

Heero nodded curtly, "Mine is infused with magic." she said.

At Heero's creased brows, "Your laptop is malfunctioning?"

He nodded again, Ami smiled, "My laptop was as well, but I found a spell and a potion to help me with it."

"Which one?" he asked, after all those weeks of setting fire to things Heero had finally become adept at charm work.

"The spell wasn't made for technology originally it was used to animate inanimate objects." she explained.

"Like the hat?" asked Heero skeptically.

"Yeah, once you infuse with your magic with it it'll develop some of it's own, not exactly like the Hat but if you put in enough it'll be running self sufficiently and you won't really need to charge ever."

"And you're sure about this?" he said.

"Positive. Would you like the book I used?"

"Hai."

Ami led Heero in the direction of the library.

**HARRY**

Harry sighed boredly, there was nothing to do Hogwarts was so boring.

He never thought he would say those words, ever.

His curiosity was piqued when Ami walked by with Heero in tow.

He couldn't help but feel a wave of jealousy rise in his chest, which was a new feeling for him, he couldn't recall being jealous of someone before.

Except maybe of Malfoy, but that was only because Malfoy had this really intimidating smirk in First year and Harry would spend hours in the dormitory trying to copy that face for future use—but I've said too much.

Anyway, Harry was feeling so miserable that he stormed onto the Quidditch pitch in a huff and was going to fly around in circles but saw someone else playing a pickup game Quidditch.

Three someones actually, as he neared and approached them he asked, "Need a fourth?"

Duo replied flipping his long hair over his shoulder, "Sure, why not?"

"You can play Keeper." said Lita, tossing him the Quaffle.

"Is it boys against girls?" asked Parvati, tightening her ponytail.

"Yeah." replied Duo.

"I'll be Keeper, Lita needs to practice against people if she wants to try out for the team." said Parvati.

Harry blinked, "You're trying out for the team?" he asked.

"Yes." she replied.

"Brilliant, I'm team captain this year, I hope you're good because I need some players were their salt this year, most of my team is gone." he said grinning.

"Hey, you've got Ginny and me!" exclaimed Parvati.

"We're still short three players, two Beaters and another Chaser." Harry pointed out.

"Oh yeah." said Parvati sheepishly, chewing on her lip.

_If you ever get tired of that, I'd love to take over_, thought Duo, _Woah, where did that come from?_

"Talk is cheap! Let's play!" said Lita.

"You heard the woman, let's go!" exclaimed Harry as they rose into the air.

_Pretty baby don't you leave me _

_I have been saving smiles for you_

The game was interesting enough for Harry, observing how well Duo handled the ball, how well Lita intercepted catches and how well Parvati worked with Lita.

It looked like his team was already picked out for him.

_My heart, your hands, gently my friend_

_Break me neatly, numb me sweetly_

As they collapsed onto the ground, panting heavily for breath, lifting his sweaty head up from the grass, "Oi! Maxwell, I think I could keep a spot reserved for you on the team."

Duo's interest was perked, "Really? And it's Duo."

"I'd have to make you try out but seeing as our pickings are slim, you'd probably make it." replied Harry breathlessly.

"Awesome."

"Seems so."

They were sprawled on the ground for another moment more before Duo was nudged out of his dazed state, by Wufei and none too softly either.

"What can I do for you today Wuffers?"

Wufei scowled as he threw the Quaffle up in the air, "How about a game of Quidditch, Maxwell for starters. Stop calling me Wuffers, my name is Wufei and you know it."

"Alright Wufei and you know it."

"Maxwell!"

"Wufei!"

There was a brief 15 minutes where Wufei pulled his katana out of nowhere, Rei wondered if he had mastered a sub-space pocket, and started chasing around the pitch.

"Oi, Potter, up for a pick up game?" asked Draco who had been standing behind Wufei along with but actually with Rei, Blaise, Trowa, and Quatre.

Harry having finally gotten up from the grass, "I dunno Malfoy. It's getting boring beating you." he said dusting off his rolled up, shrunken jeans that used to be Dudley's.

"Who says I was going to play Seeker?" asked Malfoy effortlessly, who had by now gotten over the fact that he while being better at Quidditch than almost everyone in the school would never be up to par with Potter's natural born talent.

After Fifth year and the death of a certain Lucius Malfoy, Draco was more laid back about certain things, like his uncle Sirius Black, but not his uncle's godson, even if their rivalry wasn't as heated as it used to be didn't mean he had to stop playing altogether.

Harry's interest was perked, "So what are you going to play then?" he asked curiously.

"Whatever's left over. Hino and Blaise play chaser, Barton and Winner could be either a third chaser or seeker or keeper. Doesn't really matter to me."

"Fine with me, no beaters though."

_And I know things can't last forever _

_But there are lessons that you never learn_

"Duh." said Draco as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

As the groups split up, Harry, Parvati, Lita, Duo, and Wufei for one team, and Draco, Trowa, Quatre, Rei, and Blaise on the other.

Quatre ended up playing seeker, with Draco as a Chaser also with Blaise and Rei, and Trowa was keeper.

It was an interesting game to say the least and to say the most it was unique and exciting, if nothing else the Quidditch Cup may not have been a guarantee for Gryffindor this year or Slytherin for that matter, but today it was just a game for children who were being forced to grow up to fast.

_Summer has come and passed_

_The innocent can never last_

Collapsing once again onto the soft cushioning grass Harry felt the activities of the day catch up with him, as for the game, well no winners were called as it turned into mass of chaos that just swept you up and carried you away in it's current.

**ARRIVAL FEAST**

Fiddling nervously with his Hogwarts tie, which felt odd to wear after all those weeks without it, Harry anxiously awaited the arrival of his best friends Hermione and Ron.

No doubt they would wonder why Harry had been called to Hogwarts weeks early instead of staying at the Weasleys for his last weeks of summer.

Harry was dreading their questions, even though they were his friends, and such he wasn't so sure he really wanted to answer their questions.

As the years filed in, excluding the firsties of course, he found the pair in question.

They made their way over, faces puzzled, they of course knew about Ginny attending school early as they had dropped her off, in a huff I might add.

"Hullo, mate." said Ron as he slouched into his seat.

"Hi Ron, Hermione." Harry responded automatically.

_I will never know _

_Myself until I do this on my own_

"How come you were sent to Hogwarts early?" asked Hermione quizzically, without preamble.

_I don't know what's worth fighting for_

_Or why I have to scream_

_I don't know why I instigate _

_And say what I don't mean_

"Dumbledore had some exchange students, that he needed some help with." He replied offhandedly.

"Why?" asked Hermione.

"Dunno, maybe he'll explain later." replied Harry

Sure enough the elderly wizard was getting to his feet and shushing the students.

"My dear students, this year will be a year like no other, as we have nine new exchange students some from Japan and some not." he paused for effect, if he noticed the confused looks on his students' faces he made no sign of it.

"I would like to introduce them to you and hope that you accept them into our family at Hogwarts. Firstly, from Hufflepuff, Ms. Mina Aino and Mr. Quatre Winner." the aforementioned pair stood up.

"Next, Mr. Trowa Barton and Ms. Ami Mizuno from Ravenclaw." as Mina and Quatre sat down Trowa and Ami stood up.

"From Gryffindor, Mr. Wufei Chang, Mr. Duo Maxwell, and Ms. Lita Kino." the trio stood and Trowa and Ami sat down.

"Lastly, but not least, Ms. Rei Hino and Mr. Heero Yuy from Slytherin."

As everyone finally sat down and concentrated on eating, and noticed the variety of dishes.

"Pizza! Awesome." said Duo digging in.

Ron, shrugging, dug in as well, mistaking the wasabi for mashed peas.

The following five minutes were very enjoyable for all parties watching, especially the Slytherin table as Ron chugged down a pitcher of pumpkin juice.

"Dumbass, you ate a whole plate of wasabi." sneered Wufei.

"What's wasabi?" asked Hermione curiously.

"Japanese hot sauce." replied Lita automatically.

"How come they put that out? It's dangerous." said Ron rubbing his throat.

"Because it's supposed to be a given that you look at what you're eating before you eat it." explained Ginny, as if to a very small very slow child.

"Shove off. Why don't you go sit with your new slimy friends?" he asked sneeringly.

"Because no matter how much I try not to be, I'm still a Gryffindor. And you should know, this is one of the one days of the year I'll sit with you." she said trenchantly.

"I feel so much better now." said Ron inharmoniously

"Good, then everything is alright then." she said smiling widely.

Duo and Wufei watched this exchange curiously, turning to Duo, Ron struck up a conversation.

"So, mate what's up with the braid?" he asked around a mouth of mashed potatoes.

"This? Nothing, I like it." he said holding up the tail end of said braid.

"It makes you look like a girl." said Ron.

Duo bristled, Wufei smirked, Harry clapped a hand to his forehead and Lita and Ginny just sat back and watched the show.

_I'm tired of being_

_what you want me to be_

_I don't know _

_What you're expecting of me_

"And your hair makes you look like a carrot, but did I point that out?" he said silkily.

Ron had the grace to look offended, "You also walk like a drunk elephant, your clothes make you look like a plum, and you have a face not even a mother could love!" he ended the tirade in a shout.

"Pass me the biscuits." he said shortly after that, calm.

Wufei was pleased to inform Ron of this: "He'll be short sheeting your bed sheets later on tonight." He said smiling fobbishly.

**SLYTHERIN TABLE**

Heero didn't even look up as Duo was shouting at Ron, "He must have questioned the braid." answering the unspoken query that hovered around the Slytherin table.

"How come Weasley got the tame reaction?" asked Draco childishly.

"Because you're an annoying prick." returned Rei.

"Look who's talking." he retorted.

"I am talking." she replied slowly, much like the way one would address a very dumb and very retarded child.

Draco started scowling fiercely at her, it was quiet after that, then their silence was broken by the loud shrieking of one Pansy Parkinson.

Heero shuddered, the shrieking was eerily reminiscent of one Relena Peacecraft Darlian or whatever the hell she called herself, now that Heero thought about it, irritating name changes seemed to run in that family, first Zechs was Zechs then Milliardo then Zechs again, I mean make up your fucking mind you lunatic!

But those were only Heero's thoughts on the subject.

"Draco, sweetums! Did you miss me over the summer?" screeched Pansy (Heero twitched and at Blaise's confused look he let out a "Hn" which Blaise took to mean "Later." The book that Duo had given her _Hn: How To Translate Inaudible Grunting_ had really helped in understanding Heero)

"No." replied Draco his tone clipped.

"I missed you too, sweetums!" squawked Pansy, nearly bowling Rei over in her attempt to glomp an unresponsive Draco. (Heero's eyebrow had a spasm)

"Excuse me I'm sitting here, if you really want to maul Draco, take it outside." said Rei pointedly.

"And you are?" asked Pansy indomitably.

"Me? I'm Hino Rei." she replied facilely.

"Hmph! Well Hino—" here Pansy was cut off by Heero's manic cackling, now you may ask why Heero is laughing like Zechs on cocaine but that would ruin the whole point of the next paragraph.

You see, the trauma of remembering Relena's squawk was apparently too much for kawaii Heero to take and he cracked up at the first even slightly funny thing he heard.

"Just what is so funny?" asked Pansy over Heero's insane cackling.

"Hmmm, maybe it's the fact that you think Hino is my first name." said Rei prudently.

"You said it first didn't you?" asked Pansy menacingly.

"Yes, but you baka I'm Japanese, so my last name goes first." said Rei imperturbably.

"What did you call me?" asked Pansy severely.

"Nani?" asked Rei modestly.

"What?" asked Pansy annoyedly.

"Minikui baita." replied Rei pleasantly (Heero chortled)

"Speak English!" yowled Pansy.

"Naze?" asked Rei again.

"Stop that!"

"Kisu boku no shiri." said Rei affably.

"Shut up!" screeched Pansy (Heero winced)

"Jigoku o iku." said Rei amiably.

Pansy stormed off in a huff.

"Thank you." said Draco gratuitously.

"Nan demo nai." replied Rei glibly.

"Huh?" said Draco loquaciously.

"Gomen. It's nothing, don't go thinking you owe me something."

"Like that would happen." replied Draco arrogantly.

"Good."

**END**

Linkin Park

Vanessa Carlton.

Not mine.

**Lady-Raini-** Still haven't gotten around to reading your fics! But I shall! Nice Guy Pose!

**Whitey45-**Sank You!

**LoveRabby-** PEACE!

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto-** Would you be interested in the next chapter of A Trial Separation? Cause you are one of two reviewers for that fic.

**kenmeishouri-**HAI!

**Princess Ren-**Really?


	16. Nine To Five

**The Element's Intervention**

**by Jasmine Starlight.**

Disclaimer: You've got everyone convinced that you're alright. Careful now. You're so beautiful when you've convinced yourself that no one else is quite as beautiful. Bring you down. Down. It's going to bring you down. Down. Down. Soon as you've got you want something else.

Dashboard Confessional.

Emo……………………………….

TT

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

**NINE TO FIVE**

Waking up in the same dorm as Duo Maxwell was not something Harry enjoyed, especially since he snored worse than Ron and Seamus combined.

The other new exchange student, Wufei, seemed to be sleeping without trouble, Harry groaned in frustration, he seemed to be the only one with sleeping issues, maybe it was beginning of term jitters?

That couldn't be it.

So, what was it?

It really bugged Harry to no end, so as he dressed in jeans and a t-shirt and lit his wand, he really was running on autopilot as he dug out the Marauder's Map and left the castle.

He walked along the grounds for a little while, to clear his head before heading towards the lake to think.

When he arrived he was disappointed to note that someone else, with faster legs apparently, had beaten him to his pondering spot, that disappointment faded like ink that had been spit on; when he realized it was one Mizuno Ami, like there was any other, laying on the ground by the lake.

He took a seat next to her, inciting a soft 'oh!'

Ami had been laying, hair askew with her thumb and forefinger wedged between the pages of a thick book, Harry was delighted to notice that for once he wasn't the only one who looked like they didn't own a hairbrush.

Said Ice senshi sat up abruptly, causing Harry to wave his hands wildly, "Don't get excited it's just me."

Slowly, like a caged animal, she resumed her position lying on the ground; Harry gently disentangled her fingers from the book, taking care to mark her page with a camellia he plucked from the grass, so he allowed his eyes to roam over the cover.

"Dune by Frank Herbert," he murmured to himself, the sound ghosting over the dew damp grass, "Isn't this a muggle book?" he queried gently.

"It is." replied Ami softly.

"He writes well." remarked Harry, his voice barely above a whisper.

"You know him?" Ami asked, shifting so she could see Harry's face.

"Yes, it got boring in my cupboard in the summer so I used to read books I found in the attic, I read his whole series." Harry's face betrayed nothing as the dim lantern light Ami had used to read by flickered off his face and glasses.

Ami pursed her lips and Harry said nothing.

All was quiet as crickets chirped and the grass swished as the night breeze blew through it.

Finally Harry spoke, breaking the silence that hung between them, heavy like the perfumed scent of magnolia and honeysuckle that whispered across the lake, "The stars are bright."

"They are." said Ami wistfully.

"Isn't that Orion over there?" he said pointing to the star dappled twilight sky.

Ami giggled, "That's Sirius, Orion is way over there." she said, gesturing with her delicate hand.

Harry grimaced, "I always thought that guys pretended to know garbage about the stars to be romantic."

Ami smiled slightly, "Astronomy was never my best subject." He said, wincing in agony.

Propping her head up on her hand, "So what was?" she asked curiously.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts, definitely."

Ami remained silent and Harry poked her in the arm.

"What about you?"

"Hmmm?"

"What was your best subject, in the cram classes, I mean, hmmm?"

There was a small exhalation of breath on Ami's end before she answered, "Charms, but I'm not so shabby at DADA myself."

"That's nice." said Harry distractedly, as he was enthralled in counting the freckles on Ami's petite nose.

Ami likewise was engrossed in the flickering hues in Harry's eyes and thus they began the age old dance of inching slowly toward each other all for that one kiss, agonizingly slow, and then all movement comes to a dead halt.

"Ami?" asked Harry breathing heavily.

"What is it Harry?"

"Is there anything going on between you and Heero?" he asked breathlessly.

"No, why do you ask?"

"So I won't feel guilty about this." And so Harry Potter closed the distance between his lips and the lips of one Ami Mizuno.

But all things come to an end and thanks to relativity good things end faster, and they broke apart for air.

_**She wore crushed velvet, jet black and to the floor.  
She rode on angels' wings that used to shine oh so bright.  
Now the dark has caught the spark  
in her eyes and I, I can't find the air.**_

"What does this make us?" asked Ami, after a long pause.

"Friends?"

"More than friends." said Ami firmly.

"Friends with benefits?"

Ami whacked him with her book.

_**I'll wait for you, I cross my heart.  
Dissolve and decay, there's nothing left for me. (Right now)  
This fire's dying down, there's nothing left to see. (Right now)  
**_

"Alright, alright, more than friends but not with benefits." he murmured to himself.

"We can't be dating, as we've never had a date." Ami said pensively.

"Couldn't this count as a date?" asked Harry.

"Not really, we didn't do anything." said Ami thoughtfully.

"What do you want to do?" asked Harry suggestively, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

Ami's face flushed red, and she made an attempt to hit him, but Harry was ready this time, seeker reflexes and all that.

_**I sleep with one eye open so I can  
see you breathing (I sleep with one eye open)  
I follow your chest home  
Until I, (so I can see you breathing)  
I can see you, I can hear you breathe in exhale**_

A brief scuffle ensued, not to be confused with a soufflé you see, because those were delicious pastry items, well, maybe if you asked Ami, Harry would be delicious.

Eventually, Ami ended up on top of Harry, flushing prettily, then Harry turned the tables on her and then he was on top, I just realized how perverted sounding this paragraph is and then Harry's lips were upon her.

When they had to break apart yet again, Damn air, Harry asked her, "Does this count as anything?"

Ami was having trouble breathing at this point, "Mmmm, sure why not." she said huskily.

After they had decided what they were to each other, the sun was rising and had been rising for quite a while, painting the sky in yellows and crimsons as the moonlight faded away.

(this is a perfect place to end)

**BREAKFAST** (HA! YOU THOUGHT I WAS GOING TO END)

Wufei blinked his eyes to clear the sleep clouding them, usually he was up before the sun, but today he had slept in.

Maybe it was the time difference.

His peaceful thoughts were interrupted as Mina dragged Quatre over to the Gryffindor table; they took a seat on the other side of a still snoring Duo.

Seamus brightened immediately, no not because of Quatre!

Seamus didn't bat for that team, unlike Colin; he was cheerful because of the sunbeam otherwise known Mina.

Seamus felt a little giddy, but not that giddy, because giddy was a feminine sentiment, no Seamus was the appropriate amount giddiness in accordance to him being a boy.

Yes siree Seamus was definitely a dude.

**SLYHERIN (WITH SOME RAVENCLAW, DOES THAT MAKE IT SLYTHERCLAW?)**

Heero sipped his green tea moodily, well as moody as one can be when one acts like emotions are a frivolous commodity that one is too cheap to buy.

Heero was grumpy, his dorm was draped in green and silver with décor that looked like it came straight out of _Dracula_, and his roommates SNORED!

Now, Heero could sleep through Duo's piercing nasal honking, but Crabbe and Goyle were just too much, like listening to a foghorn in stereo.

The other occupants of the room did not seem to notice the extremely loud and penetrating snoring, if they did they slept through it.

Heero was wide-awake all night; well he spent most of it polishing off his textbooks, hell he even starting doing the assignments in them.

He figured he had till March before he had to start doing homework again.

His brooding was interrupted by the arrival of several girls, including Pansy, Heero repressed the strong urge to throw a shoe at Pansy and scream "BEGONE EVIL CREATURE OF THE NETHER WORLD!" but that would be very un-Heeroish.

That it would.

But a guy could settle for a Death Glare™ and several evil schemes that he would store away in his brain for future use.

Meanwhile, Rei, Blaise, and Padma had taken seats at the Slytherin table across from Prem, Draco, and Heero, who was wondering how Duo would react to the temporary theft of his thermal scythe.

Unfortunately, Pansy also descended upon them, like a plague of locust she made a beeline toward Draco, and Draco well, he tried to hide under a plate of scrambled eggs, but that plan backfired when Goyle tried to eat him.

Alas Pansy found him, covered in bits of egg too, "Oh, Draco, sweetums," she cooed sugar sweetly.

Rei winced, "Please leave." said Draco.

"Oh, pumpkin pie I know you don't mean that!" she exclaimed, coquettish.

"Yes I do." said Draco forcefully.

"Maybe you should deal with your relationship issues somewhere else, some people are trying to eat here." said Rei testily.

"Maybe you should **but **_out_." returned Pansy virulently.

"Maybe you should take a **hint**, dumbass. He obviously doesn't want you so why don't take a hint and leave? I'm sure someone else would _love_ to be your "pumpkin pie" as you called it." retorted Rei irascibly.

Draco blinked, if only he could sneak out of the hall, Hino was doing a pretty good job of distracting Pansy for him, maybe he should have her fight his battles more often.

"Don't pass judgement on things you know nothing about." replied Pansy despotically, sniffing and turning her nose up.

"Really? Because as we argue your "sweetums" is trying to sneak out of the hall under you nose." said Rei, clucking her tongue altruistically.

Pansy gasped with shock and looked scandalized, "Quit it with the dramatics for once Pans." piped up Blaise from where she was engrossed in her book; _Hn: How To Translate Inaudible Grunting_ which rested against the milk jug.

"Stay out of this Blaise." said Pansy climactically.

"Hn." replied Blaise imperiously.

"What?" asked Pansy incredulously.

"Hn." said Blaise forcefully.

"What are you trying to say here?" asked Pansy irately.

"Hn!" exclaimed Blaise loudly, drawing several curious glances from the Hufflepuff table to which she responded with: "Go Hn yourself in the Hn."

"What?" asked Pansy repetitively.

Heero rolled his eyes, how amateur, "Hn." He replied tersely.

Pansy wisely got the hint and stormed out of the hall, to find Draco, who had slipped out during the "Hn" parade.

Blaise looked at Heero with wide eyes, "How did you do that?"

Heero smirked and said "Hn."

**THIRD PERIOD: CHARMS **

Trowa sighed as he slid into his seat in charms; he was so bored, the first day of classes were just a review of the entire curriculum before your level.

Trowa had done enough cramming to last him a lifetime.

Even so his coursework seemed interesting enough, when they finally got into the actual learning of course; Trowa didn't have time to blink before Lita was sliding into the seat next to him, grinning breathlessly.

"Hey you." she said dazzlingly.

"Hey." replied Trowa, quirking a corner of his lips up into what could only be classified as a Trowa-part-smile.

"What's your schedule?" she asked curiously.

Wordlessly, as per usual, he handed her his schedule.

"I have Transfiguration, Potions, and DADA with you." she noted cheerfully.

"…" said Trowa observantly.

"Don't be like that." she exclaimed, clapping a hand on his shoulder, playfully.

_**Holding hands  
Skipping like a stone  
On our way  
To see what we have done  
The first to speak  
Is the first to lie  
The children cross  
Their hearts & hope to die**_

As the bell signaling the end of the period rang, Lita stood up, swung her bag onto her shoulder and asked Trowa pointedly: "Come on, we have Potions and Professor Snape is a bitch on wheels."

Trowa merely, quirked the corner of his lip slightly higher.

Lita smiled.

**FOURTH PERIOD POTIONS**

Parvati sighed as she slipped into her customary seat in Potions; the excitement of the first day of school had been lost on her, as she had had her first day back weeks ago.

But she was looking forward to her Magical Fitness class later that day, she was getting restless and twitchy.

Not a good thing, especially in Potions, she briefly wondered how far away October was, scratch that, Halloween, that was when Prem was skipping up to Sixth year.

She was torn away from her reverie when Duo dropped into the seat next to her, with the grace of a male ballerina.

"Hey." He said melodiously.

"Hi." She returned, nervously, her breath quickening, and her stomach clenching.

Their touching moment was interrupted by the slammed door that signaled the entrance of Professor Snape, with his customary smirk in place as he glided into the room, voluminous black robes billowing behind him, whispering against the cold cobblestone floor.

Parvati turned her attention away from Duo and toward the sour-faced man at the front of the room.

Duo briefly wondered if his robes were once size fits all, and then wondered if he could buy some in Hogsmeade, because they were obviously vital to the mission.

"I am displeased to notice that some of you, even with your decided and most pronounced ineptness at the art of Potions seem to still be placed in my class." He noted with distaste.

Quatre was wincing in pain, being an empath sucked!

Especially around these people, honestly was being an all-around fucked up kid the only requirement to get into Hogwarts?

That's how Quatre felt, of course he should have been used to this by now, he had fought in a war, he should have been stronger than this.

But apparently some of these people were so screwed up that even he couldn't take it.

Especially the teachers, this guy was screaming in stereo "HEY LOOK AT ME I WAS EMOTIONALLY REPRESSED AND PICKED ON AS A CHILD SO NOW I EXACT REVENGE BY BITCHING AT AND PICKING ON THE CHILDREN OF MY TORMENTORS!"

Professor Snape had some issues he needed to work out in therapy.

Scratch that, they all needed group therapy, especially, the villain at the quintessence of all those things, Lord Voldemort had to be the most, fucked up out of all of them, Dumbledore made a close second.

Honestly, a 70 year-old man who was obsessed with a 16 year-old boy, can we say pedophile?

Dumbledore only made second because he found sick pleasure in watching, everything that went on, instead of causing the mass chaos that he loved to watch like a sport.

He seriously creeped Quatre out.

And Quatre kept looking for the eyes, and he never found them.

**SIXTH PERIOD DEFENSE AGAINST THE DARK ARTS**

Setsuna let out a breath in anticipation, after being away from Hogwarts for so long, she would never have guessed she would return for a teaching job.

There was nothing to be nervous about, it was only the first day, it was going to be light, just an overview of the coursework and a review of what they should have learned.

She had no time for nervousness as soon her classroom was filled with 6th years vying for the best seats and chattering loudly until the late bell rang.

As it rang, she clapped her hands to get the attention of the class, "Hello, as you might already know, I am Professor Setsuna Meioh and obviously we are here to learn Defense Against the Dark Arts but to fully understand what you are defending yourselves from, I would like you to read the first chapter of _The Dark Ages by Gerald Garfield_ and the first two chapters of _Evil: A Point of View, A Guide to Understanding the Dark Arts by Dearka Amarfi_ by the next time we meet."

There was a collective groan that echoed throughout the class, Setsuna ignored it and moved on.

"What exactly did you learn last year?" she asked curiously.

Hermione raised her hand, "Yes, please your name first." said Setsuna.

"Hermione Granger, Professor Meioh. Last year we didn't do any hands on work mostly textbook reading." She replied politely.

"It was a bunch of shit." called out Ron.

"Mr. Weasley I whole-heartedly agree with you on that point but watch your language we are in school." She said languidly.

"So, it would be correct to assume that you really did nothing at last year?" asked Setsuna sedately.

The class erupted in jeers and shouts.

"That would be correct!"

"All we did was sit on our arses!"

"Umbridge was a bint!"

"Yeah!"

"Alright, alright, I get the point." Setsuna said over the din and gradually the class quieted.

"Seeing as your Professor from last year didn't do anything," she paused and muttered what sounded like "I hate that lazy-toad-faced-bitch." "We'll have to run through what Fifth year curriculum was supposed to be like."

The class looked apprehensive, "That means we get to do magic." she said in a singsong voice.

The class looked more enthused after that.

**LAST PERIOD MAGICAL FTINESS**

There was a mad rush for the 6th years to get to the Quidditch Pitch, to get to their final class of the day.

As the group assembled quieted, Madame Hooch addressed the class; "Alright, everyone to the Quidditch lockers, change out of your school uniforms and into the Muggle sweats that were on your supply list and come back here."

The class scattered into organized chaos.

15 minutes later they reassembled in front of Madame Hooch, who blew her whistle for attention, "Today we are playing muggle soccer," Draco groaned and Dean Thomas cheered.

"The objective is to get the ball into the opposing teams rectangular net, which is guarded by one player, called the goalie. You cannot use your hands, for the most part you shall use your feet. Boys against girls."

She gave several shrill shrieks of her whistle and Haruka came out with a ball, and charmed the nets into their respective places.

Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the game started.

Pansy regarded the ball she was, plodding along the field with, in disgust.

A muggle game?

This place was truly going to the dogs.

She was broken out of her reverie by Rei, who galloped up to her, and nimbly stole the ball from her.

"Hey!" exclaimed Pansy.

"What? We're on the same team." She said innocently.

"I had the ball." She returned indignantly.

"Weren't you just thinking that this Muggle game disgusts you?" Rei asked piquantly.

At Pansy's silence she raced past calling over her shoulder, "Get out of the way, slowpoke!"

Making her way toward the goal, she faked a lethargic Ron (who hadn't done anything all game) and scored a goal.

Pansy crossed her arms defiantly as the other girls cheered her on.

**END**

Songs

Rise Against

Hawthorne Heights

Kasabian

Not mine

**angel of the white moon**- Thanks.

**Prisoner of Darkness**- Be patient my friend

**Firenze**- I wanted to get some Ginny/Wufei but it wasn't working out.

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto**- I am working on them.

**kenmeishouri**- scroll down my friend.

**Princess Ren**- Tater tots.

Minikui baita- ugly slut

nani- what?

naze- why?

jigoku o iku- go to hell

kisu boku no shiri- kiss my ass

nan demo nai- it's nothing


	17. Time Flies Fast When No One Argues

**The Element's Intervention**

**by Jasmine Starlight.**

Disclaimer: here they come marching down the street. Like a desperation murmur of a heartbeat. Coming back from the edge of the town. Underneath their feet, the time has come. And it's going nowhere. Nobody ever said life was fair now.

Greenday….……………………-- hiccup.

my hiccups suck.

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

**TIME FLIES FAST WHEN NO ONE ARGUES**

As September, faded into October and the leaves changed from muted green into dusty red and earthy orange and warm brown, the students at Hogwarts school were finally done adjusting to the change from the freedom of summer break.

Ginny found that walks along the lake before classes helped her, whenever she had to deal with Ron.

This happened a lot, so that was why she had taken to getting up earlier and earlier in the morning so she wouldn't have to deal with him.

Hearing the leaves crunch under her shoes, gave Ginny a certain measure of satisfaction, for this was something Ron couldn't touch or dirty.

Something all for herself, that was uncommon for Ginny, which was why she was surprised when she ran into Wufei.

Well, she hadn't exactly run into him, he seemed to be meditating in front of the lake.

_**Exchange the sunshine for brown eyes and dark skies,  
Replace this dull life with you.  
I Know it's tomorrow,  
She's waiting for something to feel alive. **_

She cautiously took a seat on the soft ground next to him, not making a sound, curiously she extended a finger to poke him but suddenly it was slapped away.

"Hey!" she exclaimed on instinct.

Wufei's lids snapped open, to reveal fathomless obsidian eyes, "What do you want onna?" he asked calmly.

_**Our futures burn in red horizons  
Ashes scattered in winds of change  
Casualty numbers are rising  
Now it's time to raise the stakes  
**_

More calm than usual, Ginny noted, maybe it was the meditation?

Whatever it was, Ginny wasn't about to take it for granted, "Were you meditating?" she asked curiously.

"Yes." he replied.

_**So look in my eyes, what will you leave behind once you've gone? (so precious)  
you got what you came for now i think it's time to move on (when will you say)  
but these ghosts come alive like water and wine  
walk through these streets singing songs and carrying signs  
to them these streets belong**_

"Oh." she said quietly, noting how the leaves that fell to the ground scattered in different patterns every time the chilly wind blew, disturbing them from their resting place to move them somewhere else.

_**Bleed these colors open wide  
Burning blues from butterflies  
(Tonight we, Tonight we fly)  
Flying faster through the night  
Until the orange of morning light  
(Dear black goodbye, Dear black goodbye)  
**_

"Was there something you wanted, onna?" he asked testily.

There it was again, another name that Ginny didn't want, like Ron's sister, that girl, Red, Potter's stalker.

She wondered if she would ever be just Ginny to him, Wufei, she didn't know why it was so important that Wufei see the real her.

Maybe if she could get through to one person, she would be alright.

Or maybe not.

_**I know it's hard to make this work  
When you're all alone (Alone)  
And I've been waiting for so long  
To hold you in my arms  
Embrace forever my sweet girl**_

Wufei didn't know why the "Itachi Onna" as he had dubbed her, persisted in making conversations that always ended with sniping insults; it's not as if she was short of company.

She could always bug Duo, he wouldn't mind, really Wufei wasn't a sociable person, he knew that most people found him "irritating" to say the least and a "sexist asshole" to say the most.

Personally Wufei drew a blank at women, after losing his wife in the war, he had lost interest in courting.

He didn't want to go through that again.

But there she was, gently prodding, through his barriers that had taken so long to put up.

_**Water fills these open eyes  
(Tonight we fly)  
Still flames in valentines  
Won't keep me in her mind  
(Dear black goodbye, Dear black goodbye)  
I know it's hard to make this work  
When you're all alone (Alone)**_

Ginny didn't really mind sitting at the Gryffindor table as much as she used to. And Wufei found that weasels can occasionally be intriguing. But not male ones, males were boorish, idiotic, oafish, and retarded.

**§§§§**

One morning at breakfast, with Halloween in the immediate future, Dumbledore rose from his seat to make an announcement.

"My, dear students, I am pleased to announce my decision to hold a Halloween ball, to be held the day following the Halloween Feast, there will be a sign-up sheet for those who wish to volunteer. 4th years and up are allowed to attend, and volunteering is mandatory for 6th years." he said sitting down.

The hall erupted into whispers.

At the Slytherin table it was no different.

_**Are we so alone,  
So distant,  
So forgotten,  
As we think ourselves to be?**_

Blaise sighed as the table was stricken with giggling and snickering about possible dresses.

She already had a headache; she frowned and began to gather her things and exited hall, she needed to get some fresh air.

She pushed a strand of hair out of her face as she made her way up the winding stairs that led to an open air courtyard.

This was her thinking place, a time to mull over things, the old cobblestone courtyard was sort of run-down and in desperate need of a gardener, but it was familiar to Blaise.

If she was really bored, she would levitate the cobblestones that had strayed from their rightful place and smash them together, until they had degenerated into tiny pebbles.

So, you could say that Blaise had an anger management problem.

_**These are our lives  
But did they ever even matter?  
Are we worth remembering?  
**_

But to Blaise's dismay her cozy thinking nest was occupied, by Heero Yuy.

It wasn't as if Blaise despised Heero, personally she thought he was very hot, in a foreign exchange kind of way.

But everyone needs to be alone.

_**These machines feed on the tears of broken lives and dying dreams  
We're throwing wrenches in the gears  
Our lives will not be lived in vain**_

She silently took a seat next to him, on the edge of a bereft fountain, in the midst of ruins; he was leaning against the fountain and looking up at the sky.

She silently wondered if she should start a conversation, but then decided to muse in quiet for little while first.

What did she know about this Heero Yuy?

_**When this is all said and done  
We spent this life on the run  
Judged by the company we keep **_

Nothing really specific, just that he was her age, and in her house.

Maybe she should start a conversation to find out more.

"So." she said.

"Hn." he replied.

Blaise scrambled to get out her book, flipping the pages manically, Hn- hi.

She responded in kind, "Hi."

"Hn." Hn-nice to meet you.

"It's nice to meet you, too."

Heero was at a loss, how was she translating everything he said?

_**Our language, buried inside  
These lungs that keep us alive  
We breathe so selfishly  
**_

It almost defeated the point to speak in impenetrable grunting, it seemed he was going to have to switch to regular English.

"So." he said quietly.

"So." she repeated.

What was he supposed to do now? Heero racked his brain for instances such as this, he came up with a conversation he had had with Duo, something about talking to girls, and asking about their backgrounds?

Bingo.

_**Promises we plan to break  
Are made in whispered voices  
Cause our despair knows many names**_

"Where are you from?" he asked succinctly.

Blaise wetted her dry lips before responding, "Um, I'm half and half, Spanish and Italian." she returned quickly.

Heero nodded slowly in response, "So, where are you from?" she queried.

"Japan." he said shortly.

"Oh," she said, what was wrong with her? Usually she was great with the opposite sex, but with Heero she seemed to be playing with an empty deck, "How is it there?" she heard herself asking.

"It's alright." he said. What now? He had never actually had a one on one conversation with a girl, sure he had talked to Une, and Sally Po, Dorothy Catalonia, even Hilde, but nothing like this.

_**We make mistakes  
But we apologize with roses we never stop to smell along the way  
**_

_**These machines feed on the tears of broken lives and dying dreams  
We're throwing wrenches in the gears  
Our lives will not be lived in vain  
**_

He wasn't even sure what his "encounters" with Relena should be termed as.

Attacks? No, that wasn't it. Hugs? Not it either. Violent eruptions of obsession? That seemed right.

_**  
We fell from the sky today  
We melt into balls of clay  
We sell ourselves everyday  
Don't tell me how to live this way**_

On the other hand, Blaise was wondering what inane question to ask next.

What was his favorite subject? Nah, too stiff.

What kind of music did he listen to? Too formal.

Does he play Quidditch? Score! Ten points to Slytherin.

_**Pushed so far to the edge  
We teeter just on the brink  
You can lead me to the bloodbath  
But you can't make me drink  
**_

"So, Heero do you play Quidditch?" she asked offhandedly.

"Yes." he said sententiously.

"What position?"

"Keeper." he replied laconically.

"Very nice, I play chaser." She said approvingly.

_**  
As these machines feed on the tears of broken lives and dying dreams  
We're throwing wrenches in the gears  
Our lives will not be lived in vain  
Our lives will not be lived in vain**_

**§§§§ **

Trowa was in the Great Hall, helping hang streamers when Lita found him.

It was mandatory for 6th years to help out, and he was very tall, so he had been recruited right away.

The orange and black crepe paper was a nice touch. With the floating skulls and dark candles, it was very eerie.

Lita liked it.

When she shouted up at him to come down and come outside to eat lunch, he acquiesced.

**§§§§**

Finally the Halloween feast was upon them, the hall was appropriately decorated in dark streamers and floating torches.

The décor for the ball was faintly reminiscent of the Slytherin common room, except it was more festive. And orange.

Rei did not care for Halloween much.

The whole deal with dressing up and asking other people for candy didn't really equate to fun for her.

It always seemed like transforming to her, which she could never take lightly.

Besides, the death anniversary of the colony fell on Halloween, she didn't have time to be running around stealing candy from her neighbors.

She had preparations to make, and stuff to do.

Briefly she wondered if she had time to drape her four poster in black crepe paper.

Then she dismissed the thought, and went to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, might as well look to the sacred fire.

Upon her arrival, she noticed that someone's shoes were by the door, suspicious, she cautiously walked into the room, "Hello?" she called.

The person who rushed to greet her nearly gave her a hernia.

"Rei, you don't look so good, why don't you sit down."

**§§§§**

Finally the much anticipated feast was upon the school, and Harry to be sure wasn't attending any phantom soirees this year.

Which, he felt very good about, though he did feel like he needed to eat a large amount of chocolate whenever he dwelt on that particular Halloween, but that was nothing a triple mint chocolate torte couldn't fix.

The hall silenced itself when Dumbledore stood up to speak, "My children, I am glad to observe another all Hallows Eve as headmaster of you dear students, which is why I am pleased to announce that two very bright students of mine will be advancing onto 6th year. Please congratulate your classmates, Mr. Prem Patil and Ms. Ginny Weasley."

He paused so the hall could clap uproariously, then he began to speak again, "I am also very pleased to welcome another exchange student into our midst, Ms. Hotaru Tomoe who will also be stepping up to 6th year, I hope you all treat her with respect and the high regard of Hogwarts, now step forward to be sorted."

That was her cue as she walked up toward the rickety stool and bereft hat, she was on the stool for naught but a moment, before it made its decision. "SLYTHERIN!"it bellowed, loud enough to resound in the hall.

She got off the stool and took a seat at the Slytherin table next to Prem, who stopped breathing all together.

You light me up and then I fall for you 

_**You lay me down and then I call for you**_

_**Stumbling on reasons that are far and few**_

**_I'd let it all come down and then some for you_**

This new exchange student was, Prem didn't know what she was, all he knew was that they were meant to be.

Okay so maybe he believed in love at first sight, or in his case hormonal overdrive.

_**Catch me as I fall **_

_**Say you're hear and it's all over now**_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere**_

_**No one's here and I fall into myself**_

_**This truth drives me to madness**_

_**I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away**_

Hotaru's encounter with Rei in Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, did assuage her fears about coming to a new school.

She was still very apprehensive though, it was not helping that the boy beside her was eyeing her like a piece of meat.

Long lost words whisper slowly to me 

_**Still can't find what keeps me here**_

_**When all this time I've been so hollow inside**_

_**I know you're still there**_

Hotaru wasn't exactly sure what the procedure was for this type of situation was, was it even a situation?

Guys had never displayed any particular interest in her, what made this one different?

She shrugged indifferently, she could always ask Haruka-papa to help her with this problem.

_**Watching me wanting me**_

_**I can feel you pull me down **_

_**Fearing you loving you**_

_**I won't let you pull me down **_

**END **

Songs I Used

**_Hawthorne Heights _**

**_Rise Against _**

**_Vanessa Carlton _**

**_Pretty Baby_**

**_Evanescence_**

**_Haunted_**

**_Whisper_**

**Princess Ren-** I updated and created many a fic today, please read them.

**AnimeGirlInuyasha-** Hi. I'm so tired.

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto-** hey puu.

How come I only got three reviews?

Where are you guys?


	18. No Helmets, No Pads, Just Balls

**The Element's Intervention **

**By Jasmine Starlight.**

Disclaimer: Never thought I'd walk away from you. Anyone can see my every thought. It's not hard. Takes my pain away. She's not breathing back. Takes my pain away. Never mind these are hurried times. I can't let it bother me. I can't let it bother me. Takes my pain away.

Jimmy Eat World, fantabulous.

You get the drift.

**_Shameless Plug: Please Read Familial Ties, Legacy, Gray Pearl, Sweet Tooth, Touch, Onna, Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk, Breaking The Band, A Trial Separation, Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten, and A Yuy Daughter. And you're masochist you might read my first story ever Things Change._**

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN **

**NO HELMETS, NO PADS, JUST BALLS**

Slytherin was very dark and horror movie-esque.

It fit Hotaru; being the Scout of Destruction wouldn't really go with being a happy Hufflepuff, being happy and Hufflepuff-y with yellow robes--you get the point.

The girls in her dorm weren't so bad.

She had Rei and she was somewhat of a comfort, Rei seemed to gravitate toward Blaise Zabini, who Hotaru didn't mind at all, Millicent Bultstrode seemed nice, she was a bit like Haruka-papa in the morning.

Pansy Parkinson, who she had sat across from at the Feast, seemed to dislike her immediately; she decided to ask Rei about that later.

But she would worry about that later, she had nothing to wear to the ball tonight, as was most times the case on the eve of important social events.

**O.o**

As Mina flounced past her housemates to breakfast, she was a beam of sunshine.

When she arrived at the breakfast table, she started having an anxiety attack.

Then she recovered, because she had recruited Lita and Hotaru for a trip into Hogsmeade.

Then she was a beam of sunshine again.

Seamus felt his heart flip-flop in his stomach.

**O.o**

Ginny had been invited to go to Hogsmeade with Lita, Hotaru, Mina, Rei, Ami, Padma, Parvati, Blaise, Hannah, Hermione, and--wow that was a lot of people.

Ginny had been informed by way of Parvati, who had been told by Lita, who was scared for her life.

And so they set off.

_**Wait 'til after dark  
we'll try to make a mark  
one that stays until we're done**_

Ginny was bored out of her mind.

Everyone else had found nice dress robes that were appropriate and suited to their individual features.

She was the only one left.

_**  
And we'll pretend again  
let's try not to forget where we are  
and who we're with  
Who we will find.**_

Partly because she was cheap, and partly because she was lazy; and today she seemed to have the attention span of a goldfish.

Mina, who Ginny didn't know very well, was making an honest attempt to find her newly acquired friend a dress.

Quite, frankly she thought of it as a challenge.

Ginny now knew why Lita had been scared.

But Ginny didn't mind, her stubbornness was nothing in comparison to Mrs. Weasley's.

And to be honest, Mina did have beautiful taste.

Beautifully expensive taste.

But her friend had been very considerate about the whole ordeal.

So Ginny humored her, for now; preferring to move only when Mina threw a dress over the changing curtain.

Here was one now.

**_When the sun comes down  
When the rain wash away  
All the hopes I can bring  
To another day  
Another day_**

It was wrought of silk and lace, which most of the time Ginny found terribly itchy.

As she stepped out from behind the curtain she was barraged with "ohs" and "ahs"; turning to look at herself in a mirror she was stunned.

Was that really her?

_**Hello again, why so old,  
Wasn't time your friend? I must be told  
Hello again, it seems to long  
Since we last met, how has it gone**_

The dress was embroidered with tiny rosebuds, and on anything else would look terribly tacky, it was a cream color, which accented her auburn hair and dark brown eyes.

_**So are we lost or do we know  
Which direction we should go  
Sit around and wait for **_

_**Someone to take our hands **_

_**And lead the way**_

The dress was scoop necked and covered, so far past her toes, there was a small lake of fabric pooling around her feet.

"No worries, Gin, I can scrounge up some heels to help you out." said Parvati reassuringly.

Ginny sighed, it was perfect, but probably way out of her price range, she dejectedly checked the price tag.

CLEARANCE.

Wait had she read that right?

She went over the small slip of parchment carefully.

It still said clearance, Hermione's eyes twinkled, "I was surprised too, it's wicked Ginny, you should get it." she said encouragingly.

Mina beamed with pride, "I asked the salesclerk about it, she said it had been sewn from leftover material and had been gathering dust on its hanger ever since. So I got you a good deal. Two galleons." she said grinning widely.

Ginny flushed, "Don't worry about it, the salesclerk was happy to get rid of it." said Lita boredly.

_**Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah so tired of waiting, waiting for us to  
Wake up, Wake up, Wake up,  
Yeah I'm so sick of waiting, for us to make a move **_

Ginny sighed resignedly before grinning wickedly, "I do look smashing don't I?"

**O.o**

Rei sighed as she sank into the plush booth in the Three Broomsticks, after a short morning of shopping with Mina, the seat was appreciated.

She idly blew bubbles in her butter beer, it was too hot anyway.

_**Well let me tell you I have seen a monster age of seventeen  
Who'll let you in to kick you out and knows what love is "all about"**_

Her peace and quiet was interrupted by a harassed looking Draco sliding into the place across from her.

_**Hey now girl I see you walking by  
And long ago you used to stop and talk now you just wink your eye  
and I'm surprised you look all grown up  
A champagne glass next to a paper cup  
I stopped you just to say it  
Hey now girl**_

"What do you want?" she demanded, irately.

"Is that anyway to treat a fellow housemate?" asked Draco, panting slightly.

Rei arched her dark eyebrows, "So, where is Pansy?"

"What makes you think that Pansy is looking for me?" he asked, snagging a sip of her beverage.

Rei stared at him pointedly, "You shouldn't even have to ask, and that's my drink." she said testily.

_**Her tongue is black haven't you heard her mutter those three dirty words  
For all those foolish boys to hear like a siren bringing ships so near**_

"You weren't drinking it." pointed out Draco quickly.

"That doesn't make it yours."

_**Hey now girl I see you walking by  
And I remember how you used to smile or how hard you used to try  
It's in your eyes and I'm in a trance  
A winter chill next to a spring romance  
I stopped you just to say it  
Hey now girl**_

Draco suddenly bristled, and then he dove under the table, scrambling over Rei's side.

Rei stiffened, and her face colored.

He was so close she could feel his breath, hot against her arm.

_**Sister, I'm not much a poet, but a criminal  
And you never had a chance  
Love it, or leave it, you can't understand  
A pretty face, but you do so carry on,  
and on,  
and on**_

Pansy had passed, and a major catastrophe had been averted.

Then Draco remembered how close he was to Rei.

He suddenly recoiled, as if Rei had turned into a venomous snake, she said nothing, as he started to speak. "Well--ahem--that's over--ahem--thanks for your cooperation Hino, I'll be going now. Cheers!" he practically ran out of the establishment.

**O.o**

Preparing for important social activities was trying Ami's usually ample patience.

Mainly because she didn't like to spend a lot of time getting ready but with Mina everything had to be a twelve step process, it was really irritating.

Ami wasn't kicking a drug addiction for Hermes' sake.

But some of the cosmetics did have odd smelling fumes, she supposed if one were to try sniffing some blush it might have the same affects as crack.

But she wouldn't know.

Theoretically, the chemicals used in blush should be able to cause some sort of chemical reaction.

Maybe she could try it out on Harry sometime.

It was for the sake of science, after all.

**O.o**

Relativity sucked.

Lita could spend hours fighting legions of high powered youma, die numerous times, make millions of cookies, withstand Serena's wailing, but getting ready for a ball, she could not do.

What was up with that?

**O.o**

_**So here we go again  
Another time, but it feels the same  
Got sick of waiting here  
Set sail on concrete waves  
No survivors left to save  
Too late for the walking dead  
**_

Leaning against a table while speculatively sipping punch, had been murder on her back.

But it did give her a panoramic view of what was happening during the ball, Rei had even seen Professor Flitwick spike the punch.

Yet she was still drinking it.

It was addicting.

_**Where do I begin, with this life we're living in  
Market youth their uniform, make us all fit in  
But do you think, that we're that blind?  
That we can't see through all your lies?**_

The avoiding Pansy thing was working out pretty well for Draco.

For once.

His evasive tactics had made him quite parched, so he wove in and out of the dancing couples, and quickly made his way to the refreshment tables.

He had been ladling punch into a goblet when he spotted **her**.

Not Pansy.

Rei--er--Hino.

If Draco didn't know her personally, he would have probably walked over to her and started flirting.

But he did.

And if he performed said courting rituals she would eunuch-ize him.

It was such a pity, she looking smashing in those robes; they were a dark red, flowing, silk.

_**Cause if it's no good  
Burn burn the stations  
We'll burn it down  
Burn burn the truth  
Enjoy the flames  
In celebration  
Enjoy the sound  
For us, for them, for you**_

But, as if they had some will of their own, his legs made their way toward Hino.

What now?

"So, nice dress." said Draco.

"Thanks." said Rei warily.

Draco cleared his throat, "So," he repeated.

"So."

"How's your game of avoid Pansy going?" asked Rei wryly.

"It's not a game and it is going very well. I haven't been caught once." said Draco snidely.

"Does that mean you're winning?"

"Obviously."

Peripherally, Draco detected Pansy, keeping his cool he asked: "Would you like to go on a walk?" he said detachedly.

"Alright." said Rei suspiciously.

"Excellent, let's go!" he said dragging Rei out of the hall.

_**I wouldn't front the scene if you paid me  
I'm just the way that the doctor made me, on,  
and on,  
and on,  
and on  
Love is the red of the rose on your coffin door  
What's life like, bleeding on the floor,  
the floor,  
the floor **_

Their walk around the grounds was lit by flickering lanterns, shaped like pumpkins.

They paused to sit, at a bubbling fountain, Draco turned to look at Rei, who was fiddling with the hem of her robes.

His breath caught when she looked up, he froze up.

"Malfoy? Hey, Malfoy, are you alright?" she asked, worriedly, waving a hand in his face.

"Draco, call me Draco." he amended.

"Then you call me Rei." said she.

"Deal." said Draco.

"Ok then."

It was silent once again, the only sound that broke the quiet was the giggling of the fountain.

_**You'll never make me leave  
I wear this on my sleeve  
Give me a reason to believe**_

Draco was mesmerized by poignant violet eyes, and Rei was kind of creeped out, this was second time in five minutes Mal--Draco had spaced out.

_**So give me all your poison  
And give me all your pills  
And give me all your hopeless hearts  
And make me ill  
You're running after something  
That you'll never kill  
If this is what you want  
Then fire at will**_

"Draco are you ok--" she was cut off when he kissed her.

Her surprise was soon overtaken by "hey let's come along for the ride" type of feeling.

And so she kissed back.

And they were snogging.

**O.O**

Blaise fiddled idly with the chain she wore round her neck.

This was so boring.

Everyone she knew had dates, even Millie.

That made Blaise a little sad.

Just a little though.

_**She wore crushed velvet, jet black and to the floor.  
She rode on angels' wings that used to shine oh so bright.  
Now the dark has caught the spark  
in her eyes and I, I can't find the air.  
**_

Turning around to go back to the Slytherin Common room, she nearly had a heart attack when Heero materialized in front of her.

"Hey, Yuy." she said, trying to ease her thumping heart back into her ribcage.

"It's Heero, call me Heero." said Gundam pilot 01.

"Alright then Heero." she said slowly.

_**I'll wait for you, I cross my heart.  
Dissolve and decay, there's nothing left for me. (Right now)  
**_

"Hn." he replied.

Heero really didn't know why he was being sociable with this girl Blaise, the only girl that ever paid attention to him was Relena.

And that kind of attention traumatizes Heero in ways we may never comprehend.

Oddly, his thoughts were taking a more Duo-like direction, and that also was scaring the poor Japanese pilot.

Heero wasn't used to hormones after all.

_**Walk slowly towards the light.  
She's calling and I'm falling down.  
She's crying and I am lying about last night.  
She can't find a way to tell me and I can't find the air.  
**_

Suddenly, his mouth was moving of its own accord, and words were coming out, words that Heero didn't think he would ever say.

"Would you like to dance?"

Baka. Baka. Baka.

"Not like I have anything better to do." said Blaise as she slipped her hand in Heero's and headed toward the dance floor.

Luckily for Heero it was a moderately slow song, that didn't require dance moves, but rather close physical contact.

Once his hand was properly positioned on her waist, she began to politely inquire about things.

"So, Yu--Heero, have a girlfriend?" she asked curiously.

Heero smiled slightly, a mere uplift of the lips, "No."

Blaise caught it, "Hmm, fan girls, stalkers, ex-girlfriends?" she asked, as they swayed to and fro.

Heero grimaced.

"So, I got one right? Which one is it?" she asked curiously.

_**I'll wait for you, I cross my heart.  
Dissolve and decay, there's nothing left for me. (Right now)  
This fire's dying down, there's nothing left to see. (Right now)**_

"Stalker." he said tersely.

"Oh, that sucks for you." she said.

"It does."

Blaise didn't know why she was so interested in Heero's personal life, just like Heero didn't know why he was responding to her questions.

"Oh." said Blaise, yawning, she rested her head on Heero's shoulder.

"You don't mind do you Yuy?" she asked wearily.

Heero was now having an internal conflict.

_Tell her to stop violating your personal space!_

_No way! This might be the only girl who'd be interested in us!_

_So!_

_I don't know about you, but eventually I want to get laid!_

_You're not in Duo's head!_

_If I was I would be getting laid!_

Heero wisely remained silent.

**END**

Songs I Used

My Chemical Romance

Thank You For The Venom

Phantom Planet

Lonely Day

Hey Now Girl

Lostprophets

Make A Move

Burn, Burn

Sway

Hawthorne Heights

Dissolve and Decay

Songs

Tea Party- Heaven Coming Down

The Donnas- Take Me To The Backseat

Sugarcult- Champagne

Green Day- Holiday

Asian Kung-Fu Generation- Rocket no. 4

**Firenze-** I am so tired. Really, tired. Read my one-shots for this story-line I need to know if they're good.

**Princess Ren-** Hotaru. And it was Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. Tsk, tsk, Ren-hime.

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto-** You always cheer me up, Puu.


	19. Start Something

**The Element's Intervention**

**by Jasmine Starlight.**

Disclaimer: here they come marching down the street. Like a desperation murmur of a heartbeat. Coming back from the edge of the town. Underneath their feet, the time has come. And it's going nowhere. Nobody ever said life was fair now.

Green Day….……………………-- hiccup.

my hiccups suck. And I'M ITCHY! This week has fucking sucked, now they're watching my account. WTF? I don't think they realize that it is the reviewers and readers who will suffer.

Not writing fanfiction would kill my faithful readers.

Won't somebody please think of the faithful readers? locked my account, that's why this is so late……

I also had to take down the last of my GW/HP one-shots before they got taken down for infractions and my account locked for a longer period of time.

Rosie needs her ramen. Ramen! RAWR!

We have a ramen emergency.

If anyone one wants any of my one-shots ask me and I'll email them all to you.

Also, has anyone noticed the deal with the title of the last chapter? And this one too.

I have noticed there is a disappointing lack of Trowa in this story…and Quatre…wtf?

Extra long chapter……meow…

Seriously, this chapter is monstrous…

_**Shameless Plug: Please Read Familial Ties, Legacy, All-American Rejects, Gray Pearl, Sweet Tooth, Touch, Heart, Onna, Changing of a Slut: Diary of a Good Prep Gone Punk, My What A Large Zanpkatoh You Have, Ishida Contemplates Chocolate And Other Things, Breaking The Band, A Trial Separation, Youth Lost Is Never Forgotten, and A Yuy Daughter. And you're masochist you might read my first story ever Things Change.**_

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

**START SOMETHING**

After having a weird conversation in his head, Heero decided to go with the hardly seen or heard, hormonal side and so he let Blaise lean her head on his shoulder.

To his credit he did control his blush.

Although Duo did notice, he was too preoccupied with locating the ever-illusive Parvati, so Blaise and Hero just stood there.

Blaise really was too tired to notice anything that was going around her, and she didn't notice Heero's wooden movements.

So she was very sleepy.

_**I tried to get to my taxi**_

_**The man in a tracksuit attacks me  
He said that he saw it before me  
And wants to get things a bit gory  
Girls scrabble round with no clothes on  
To borrow a pound for a condom  
If it wasn't for chip fat they'd be frozen  
they're not very sensible**_

The song ended, and Heero roused Blaise from her sleep like reverie, "The song is over now." he said stiffly.

"Oh." said she as she stretched her arms above her head.

"Are you alright?" she asked when she took in Heero's glazed over state.

Heero was in fact alright, he had just caught a whiff of Blaise's perfume, why was he acting like this?

Like some prepubescent-sweater-sniffer-stalker-in-training?

Would he become a blonde-obsessive-name-changing-freakazoid-who-was-turned-on-and-even-fueled-by-rejection-and-an-icy-blizzard-of-emotionless-glares?

This had to stop.

_**Watching the people get lairy  
It's not very pretty I tell thee  
Walking through town is quite scary  
Its not very sensible either  
A friend of a friend got beaten  
He looked the wrong way at a policeman  
Would never of happened to Smeaton  
An old leodensian  
**_

Heero hadn't realized that he was developing a bit of a crush on Blaise, and so he hadn't realized that it was futile to try and stop a crush from developing because no matter how we try we cannot stop liking someone.

Resistance is futile.

But Heero was determined to try.

_**And if there's anybody left in here  
That doesn't want to be out there  
I predict a riot  
I predict a riot  
I predict a riot  
I predict a riot**_

So, Blaise couldn't do much but blink sleepily as Heero stalked past her, "Good night." she called absently.

**O.o**

Ginny of course was glad to be at the ball itself, wearing a fabulous dress, that cost her not nearly as much as it was worth, sipping punch, which she suspected to be spiked, with fabulous people.

Okay, maybe not fabulous.

And maybe not people, so in short she was just sipping suspicious punch.

She didn't mind so much.

Her buzz from the dress was still buzzing.

For now, she would just sit on her spot outside, gaze at the stars, drink the suspect punch, and wait for her dark-eyed-ideal to rise from the cool waters of the lake.

That last part seemed to be coming true, well except for the rising from cool lake water.

He was just walking toward her.

Wait, it was just Wufei.

Nothing to get excited about.

Just Wufei.

Wufei.

Her annoying, sexist, chauvinistic, dreamy, hot, sexy---wait what had just happened to that thought?

Ginny inwardly wailed in distress.

Then she composed herself.

It was just Wufei, her irritating, her irritating, her irritatingly good-looking—Merlin's balls she had done it again!

Ginny neither had the time to recompose herself nor did she have the time to shake herself out of this madness because her "dark-eyed-ideal" had dropped gracefully to grass next to her.

"Onna." He said by way of greeting.

"Wufei." said Ginny primly.

There was no point in getting worked up over Wufei—he was just a guy.

A guy.

Guy.

A guy she knew.

Just a guy she knew.

She knew him.

Just a guy---that was fucking hot!

Ginny did a mental double-take, Salazar's testicles she did it again!

And she had done it with three exclamation points at the end!

This was massively—she didn't know what it was but it was weird.

Really weird.

Monumentally weird.

Ok she had to stop doing that.

She needed a clear head around **him**.

_**Don't you make a move tonight  
You can only stagger  
Once she's got you in her sight  
You're the one she's after**_

It was a good thing Wufei wisely, for once, decided to remain silent.

He needed time to think, it was after all the colony anniversary.

He was still healing.

_**She's the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause she's got closer  
You're back-steppin and she's back-stabbing everything in your life**_

Time may heal all wounds, but it does take its sweet time in doing so.

But Wufei was still perpetuating the stereotype that he was a heartless pig.

Ok, maybe sometimes he was.

But he could be nice.

If the situation warranted his kindness.

Most times it didn't.

_**She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back  
She stole everything your heart desired  
Now you want it back**_

He wasn't Quatre for Nataku's sake, who handed kindness and sunshine out like medication in the looney bin.

Or as Duo would prefer: "Hugs and drugs to the lunatics!"

Wufei sometimes had a hard time not snickering to that.

_**One by one you count the fights  
Doesn't even matter  
That she's got you by surprise  
Misery's your master  
**_

Ginny was on her best behavior, no sniping insults.

No biting remarks.

No scathing statements.

And definitely no mordant banter.

Ginny was bored out of her mind.

There was nothing she could actually talk about with Wufei without insulting him.

That was kind of sad.

Depressing really.

Morbid.

Well, not really morbid.

Just a tad sad.

And BORING.

That was the most vibrant emotion that Ginny currently felt.

_**She's the blade and you're just paper  
You're afraid cause she's got closer  
Your back-steppin and she's out wrecking everything in your life  
**_

Ginny turned to look at Wufei, and she caught a glimpse of his eyes.

Which were enigmatic, dark, mysterious, and lost--who cared about some gay Prince Charming, when Ginny could stare at Wufei?

She vaguely remembered complaining about Wufei's flaws--but that wasn't important now.

She leaned closer.

It was a good thing that Wufei had other things on his mind or he would have noticed and stopped her, with a snide remark.

_**Start today, now show us how you feel  
Make your way, it's time to choose  
Have my say, I know, I know what I see  
Have my say, they think you'll lose  
For all this to mean so much to me  
For all this, you make a move  
Pass you by, it's all in this life you have  
Pass you by, goodbye to you**_

Wufei had noticed, but he had chosen to do nothing.

The onna was only staring after all; she wasn't insulting him, or trying to make useless conversation.

Nor was she regarding him like a piece of meat.

So for once, he let her be.

_**1, 2, 3, 4 Move  
If you don't stop there, you'll make it through.  
Stop dreaming, start something  
When it's in your hand just start anew**_

Ginny was mesmerized.

She had preferred dark eyes over light ones.

Honestly, green was a color for Christmas and grass.

With eyes as fresh as pickled toad?

That wasn't happening again.

So she inched ever closer, ever nearer, ever--what's another word for close?

_**It's ok to use your ability  
You must know, it's hard to choose  
Time will tell, it's hard that the way you feel  
means you always seem to lose  
Seize the day, the one that you left behind  
It seems so strange that you don't move  
Frozen still in front of your own lights  
Win or lose, its time to choose**_

Wufei was getting edgy, how much was enough until he was justified in telling her to stop violating his personal space?

It wasn't as if he had said anything to warrant this kind of peculiar attention, Wufei racked his brain to remember anything from any of their previous conversations that would make her irritated or upset.

He had called her a "Itachi onna" several times, maybe he had hurt her feelings?

Onnas were so complicated.

"On--er--Weasley, are you alright?" he asked in the politest voice he could manage in such a situation.

Ginny edged closer.

Ever closer.

It was creeping Wufei out.

_**I hear you screaming but I know that you don't mean it and its  
All gone wrong now  
I get the feeling that its gone and its the reason that I  
Feel so dark now  
Too much inside, too much in life  
Define your point of view  
I know your leaving, though I think that my times fleeting but yet  
you don't see it  
5, 4, 3, 2, 1**_

Ginny did not answer.

Nor did she stop staring, later on she would perhaps realize that she had been acting rather peculiar and apologize to Wufei.

Albeit, grudgingly.

But for now she was concentrating on Wufei's mouth, and the moving lips that made sounds her ears didn't seem to want to translate.

Eventually her lips touched Wufei's and they started kissing.

_**chorus:  
Gone, once you shone, I move on  
though I still find time to hide  
It's all buried deep inside, so it  
Looks like you've found a way to reach my heart  
And take it all back to the start of this (though I'm)  
A million miles from home  
**_

At first Wufei was shocked, then his hormones kicked in and they were snogging like there was no tomorrow.

Later Ginny would realize that that had been the beginning of the end, but for now, all she could was thread her hand in Wufei's, now unbound, hair and pull.

Causing tension at the roots.

Wufei groaned.

And that was the end of the beginning, lovers in the grass.

**O.o**

Heero did not like awkward silences.

Especially when they happened to him.

It was all in good fun whenever it happened to Duo after he had gotten completely wasted and then tried to pick up Trowa.

And they all thought Quatre was gay.

It wasn't as if Quatre was the epitome of manliness, he just never got pissed off his rocker.

Well not as much as Duo did.

Heero had been known to knock back a few drinks, and his lips would get loose, of course the other pilots would be slinging a few back as well.

Heero wasn't the only one with loose lips, Wufei was a mischievous drunk, so whenever they were drunk together, karaoke was a given.

Classics, like Whitney Houston and Cher.

Surprisingly that happened quite frequently. Duo picking up Trowa not Heero and Wufei doing karaoke.

Or had happened quite frequently.

When they had been back in Sank, working for the Preventers.

_**I found the cure to growing older  
And you're the only place that feels like home  
Just so you know, you'll never know  
And some secrets weren't meant to be told  
I found the cure to growing older **_

When Heero had arrived in the common room, he had had it all to himself.

He took a seat in an armchair by the fire and sat.

The room was empty and silent, save for the fire crackling and hissing in front of him.

The candlelight was not bright as the torches had been dimmed; the firelight cast a warm glow around most of the room, but failed to reach the dark corners.

The ambiance was perfect for Heero to brood silently, like the rakish, daring lone wolf he was.

_**I'm the first kid to write of hearts, lies, and friends  
And I am sorry my conscience called in sick again  
And I've got arrogance down to a science**_

Of course all things come to an end, good, bad or in between, so Heero shouldn't have been surprised when Blaise walked into the common room.

She took a seat at the armchair next to his.

"Yuy." she said, her voice polite.

"Zabini." he returned, curtly.

"I thought you were tired." he said, trying to lure Blaise away.

"Apparently not as tired as I thought." said Blaise, examining a lock of dark hair.

Hair that Heero felt the need to grasp, roll between his fingers to feel the silken softness, which he felt the need to touch--was he turning into Relena already?

How could he be sure that her hair was soft and satiny?

It could be coarse and wiry for all he knew.

But Heero knew it wasn't.

The way someone knows when their child is lying to them.

_**Douse yourself in cheap perfume it's  
So fitting of the way you are  
You can't cover it up  
**_

After reanalyzing the situation that had occurred down in the Great Hall, Blaise had come to the conclusion that Heero Yuy, maybe, sort of, kind of, could of, have a tiny crush on her.

Crush was such an elementary word.

Infatuation was a better term.

That's it, he was infatuated with her.

Because she was pretty enough for people to be infatuated with, wasn't she?

Critically, Blaise wasn't conventionally pretty like some of the other girls in her year, Lavender Brown for one, looked like a muggle doll, Hannah Abbott looked like a housewife in training (her mom robes were being pre-ordered), Susan Bones was a goth in training (her medication was in the mail), Luna Lovegood was training to be a stoned hippie (her tent space at Woodstock was reserved already and her weed pre-ordered), and Hermione Granger was destined to be trapped as a boring librarian by day but a closet control-freak dominatrix by night (her gear was being custom made).

Blaise fell into the category labeled 'exotic', a category which she shared with the Patil twins, Cho Chang, and Morag MacDougal.

The Patils had their dark, Indian coloring and black hair, with light eyes.

Morag had olive-toned skin, her mother was Italian and her father Scottish, and signature dark brown curls.

Cho had her Chinese ethnicity going for her with peach colored skin and dark brown eyes.

Blaise was in the middle, between Hermione Granger and Morag MacDougal.

She was **exotically** pretty, and sensual and sexual, but she was still unsure of herself, just like everyone else, she wasn't the serpent-tongued sociopath ice bitch everyone assumed her to be.

Never assume.

It makes an 'ass' out of 'u' and 'me.'

But it was odd.

_**Find a safe place, brace yourself, bite your lip  
I'm sending your fingernails and empty bottles you've sipped  
Back to your family cause I know you will be missed**_

Blaise decided to toy with him for a bit, she leant forward, using her hair as a dark shroud to conceal her actions, she quickly sat up again.

She slowly edged her chair closer to Heero's, when it was at prime viewing point, she leant her head on her palm and observed him.

"So, Yuy how was your first ball at Hogwarts?" she asked politely.

Heero turned to face her, as was proper when someone was addressing another person and stopped breathing.

Blaise had unbuttoned the top three buttons on her robes, which were dark violet, leaving Heero a tantalizingly teasing view of her cleavage.

Heero could feel his face coloring, he was aptly thankful for the dim firelight.

"It was alright." He said tightly.

"That's nice." Blaise said, as she edged closer to Heero, who was growing tenser by the millisecond.

"It is." said Heero as he tried to focus anything else.

_**They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
Always weigh what I've lost against what I left  
Progress report: I am missing you to death  
**_

"So, is Hogwarts to your liking?" she asked, she was very close now, Heero could feel her breath on his face.

Heero said nothing, he turned to face Blaise, honestly what did he have to be afraid of?

She was just a girl.

A girl.

Girl.

Just a girl.

_**They call kids like us vicious and carved out of stone  
But for what we've become, we just feel more alone  
Always weigh what I've lost against what I left  
Progress report: I am missing you to death**_

Heero was finding it harder and harder to breathe as Blaise drew closer and closer. Really, Heero should have done something about it.

But he couldn't bring himself to draw any of the several guns that were currently located on his person.

His heart seemed to have stopped beating altogether.

Finally she was leaning in, slowly, slower, slowest…

Until Heero finally got so impatient that he closed the distance between the two of them and kissed her.

Hard.

And possessively.

_**Someone old  
No one new  
Feeling borrowed  
always blue  
Someone old  
No one new  
Always borrowed  
Always you**_

Eventually Blaise realized that she had set out to accomplish something, something—that was an interesting feeling…

Finally her rationale returned from its perspective lunch break, and started shouting orders, that Blaise had no choice but to comply to.

_**So many fish there in the sea  
I wanted you, you wanted me  
That's just a phase, it's got to pass  
I was a train moving too fast**_

"Aha!" she exclaimed.

"Nani?" Heero asked confusedly, agitatedly running a hand through his unruly hair.

"I knew it! I knew you liked me!" she exclaimed again.

Heero was still confused, what was she going on about?

"I was right--"

Heero cut Blaise off with another kiss, this time softer, more caring.

_**Didn't understand what to see  
Yeah, then I got a different view  
It's you...no.  
**_

When they broke apart, again, for air, Heero asked Blaise smugly: "What were you saying again?"

"Shut up and kiss Me." demanded she crossly.

"As the lady wishes."

_**This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters  
We never stood a chance  
And I'm not sure if it matters  
If you are the shores, I am the waves begging for big moons  
I'm mailing letters to addresses in a ghost town**_

**O.o**

Getting ready for the ball hadn't been as trying for Harry as it had for Ami.

All he had had to do was put on his robes and he was set to go, no hairstyling to do or any shoes to shine or make up to apply.

Although Hermione had, rather viciously attacked his unruly locks with a very large comb, there was still an occasional stab of pain at the roots.

At the most inopportune moments as well, he was dancing with Hermione and suddenly his eyebrows started convulsing.

Hermione later determined that his scalp was finally rejecting his hair; Harry had actually believed her, for the five seconds before Dean had pointed out that Hermione was having fits on the dance floor, so Harry had come to a conclusion that was preferable for him and laid all the blame on Hermione and her ferocious hair dressing skills.

Of course it didn't help that Ami had chosen that time to ask him to accompany her outside.

To look at the stars.

Harry was getting something tonight.

_**I used to obsess over living,  
Now I only obsess over you  
Tell me you'd like boys like me better  
In the dark lying on top of you  
This has been said so many times that I'm not sure if it matters**_

Of course when Ami had meant look at the stars, she had meant look at the stars.

There were no subliminal meanings.

But Harry usually thought with his hormones anyway.

So, when they had been seated on the cool grass, Ami had actually started to point at the stars.

It would have been an understatement to say he was disappointed.

But there was something else that caught his eye.

Under the willow they had first kissed under, sat a pair of individuals, sitting rather close.

Now Harry wasn't an expert but he did know that when a violation of personal space that wasn't immediately followed by hitting or shouting, it usually meant people were going to kiss.

But that was just his thought process.

**O.o**

_**I comb the crowd and pick you out  
My mouth moves too fast for you to figure it out  
It starts eyes closed to fingers crossed  
"To I swear, I say"  
To hands between legs, to "whatever it takes"  
To drinks at the club to the bar  
To the keys to your car  
To hotel stares/stairs to the emergency exit door**_

Honestly, sitting under a tree with one Orion Malfoy, discussing Muggle alternative rock was not how Michiru had planned to spend her evening.

But it wasn't that bad.

Michiru smiled, they were currently arguing Green Day or Nirvana.

"How can you say that Green Day is better than Nirvana?" Orion insisted.

"Because I can." Michiru replied placidly.

"But they aren't." Orion returned.

"That's your opinion." Michiru smiled.

"No, it's a fact." He stated, again.

_**To the love, I left my conscience pressed  
Between the pages of the Bible in the drawer  
"What did it ever do for me" I say  
It never calls me when I'm down  
Love never wanted me  
But I took it anyway  
Put your ear to the speaker  
And choose love or sympathy**_

"Sure it is." Michiru said patronizingly.

"You're no fun to argue with Michiru."

Michiru continued smiling. "I don't like arguing."

"It's not as if we're actually arguing, you know." Orion pointed out. "More like friendly debating."

"Sure." Michiru's smile kept smiling.

Orion felt the sudden urge to wipe that smile off of Michiru's kind face, it was fake, artificial, he himself had pasted on that mask many times.

If she was wearing the mask for the same reasons he had, she had a long way to go.

Living under Lucius Malfoy wasn't easy, especially when Lucius had another son and a wife to use as leverage.

But he had survived, he had "saved" Draco and Narcissa by shouldering the blunt of the abuse.

Yes there was abuse.

He wanted her to discard it and open up more.

By all accounts they were reasonably close, they were around the same age, both TA's, the Charms classroom wasn't too far from the Potions dungeon and Orion found himself walking down to lunch and dinner with Michiru.

They sat next to each other at the Head's table, often were sent on inane errands at the same time, which Orion felt was particularly suspicious, yet in spite of it all, Orion felt—no he knew that he didn't know her at all.

He wanted to help her.

But Michiru kept on smiling, so Orion did what his hormones told him to do.

He kissed her.

Michiru felt her mask slipping.

And she didn't mind so much anymore.

**END**

Songs

Kaiserchiefs

Lostprophets

The Strokes

Hawthorne Heights

Fall Out Boy

Sugarcult

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto-** I have no air in my bike….woah!

**Firenze-** I made another ficcy? Selenity's Solution. Princess Ren reads it! Have you ever considered writing fanfiction? I would read yours. Definitely.

**Princess Ren-** Er….I dunno where they are going, but the Generals are going to arrive any month now.


	20. Origins

**The Element's Intervention**

**by Jasmine Starlight.**

Disclaimer: brothers and sisters – put this record down. Take my advice 'cause we are bad news. We will leave you high and dry. It's not worth the hearing you'll lose. It's just past 8:00 and I'm feeling young and reckless. The ribbon on my wrist says: "Do not open before Christmas"

Fall Out Boy.

I haven't updated this in awhile.

Mostly because my reviews have been disappointing.

The only reason I am continuing this is because **The** **Gandhara** left me a review for almost every chapter.

That's why this chapter is dedicated to **The** **Gandhara**…I have so many stories…man…

And also…one-liners rock! And so does **The** **Gandhara**. Thank you for your eight reviews. At least I think it was eight, maybe it was more than eight. Whatever you still rock.

I would like to apologize for the tremendous wait for this chapter. I also would like to apologize for the crap direction I went in for those last few chapters.

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

**ORIGINS**

In the aftermath of the Halloween ball, no one seemed ready to go back to the monotony of schoolwork.

But alas it had to be done. There was hope though, it came in the form of Quidditch tryouts. Since Harry (who was Captain) was in dire need of a team worth their salt this year he began his scouting early.

Like in the morning, when people were still sleeping.

"Psst."

"Unhgh."

"Psst."

"Mmftt."

"Wake up you stupid git!"

"Eh!" Wufei shot up in his four poster, instinctively he reached for the katana he kept under his bed.

"Chang?"

"Potter?" Wufei asked incredulously. "Do you know what time it is?"

"3:39." Harry replied shortly.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Wufei exclaimed as he grabbed said Potter by the scruff of his pajama shirt. Harry, who had experience dealing with an irate sleep-deprived Ron, remained nonplussed.

He grinned maniacally.

Wufei slowly let go, only after making sure his grip on the hilt of his sword was firm, in case Potter tried anything.

"I was wondering, if you'd mind trying out for the Quidditch team, in a couple of hours of course."

"…" Wufei blinked.

Harry maintained his psychotic smile, Wufei kept on blinking.

Harry maintained his neurotic mask, Wufei continued blinking.

"You woke me up for this!" he snarled agitatedly, batting away the pillow that Dean had sent flying his way.

"Yes." Harry never faltered.

_And I thought Yuy was crazy…_

"Why should I?" he glared his best menacing glare.

"Because I have this." Harry whispered as he pulled out Wufei's katana.

"Nice try, my katana is in my hand." Wufei said smugly as he revealed a rubber chicken that was clutched in his fist.

"Is it?"

Wufei narrowed his eyes and stared Harry down, "What did you do, you bakayaro?" he hissed.

"Nothing, much. Simply switched your katana with a joking item, terribly handy those things. Now will you try out for the team?" Harry quipped suggestively.

"Or you'll do what? You don't know how to handle a sword. Simpleton baka."

"But I could have it melted for potion making. Japanese steel is hard to come by in England."

"When I get my katana back, I will mutilate you as you sleep. Each incision deeper than the next, disemboweling you. Carrion is what you will become. You intestines will--"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

**_O.o_**

Wufei rancorously devastated his eggs until they resembled nothing more than yellow mush.

Ginny uncertainly watched him methodically murder his breakfast. To say Wufei seemed edgy was an understatement. "Er…Wufei?" she inquired cautiously.

"Yes?" Wufei replied forcefully as he systematically shredded his crumpets.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I'm fine, I'm beyond fine, I'm abso-freaking-lutely peachy."

**_O.o_**

Heero yawned quietly as he stepped out of the portrait door and made his way to the Great Hall. He trudged to the Slytherin table and took a seat across from Rei, who was nursing a cup of tea.

"Ohayo." She said softly.

"Ditto." Heero replied as he began unraveling a cinnamon bun, "Trying out for the quidditch team Yuy?" Draco butted in as he took the empty seat next to aforementioned Yuy.

"……"

Draco ignored Heero's lack of response and went on, "I'm Captain this year and tryouts are after breakfast if you want to come and join." He said through clenched teeth.

Heero observed this through half-lidded eyes, Draco sagged as he finally finished his obligatory invitation for quidditch, "Thank god that's over."

"If you didn't want Heero to tryout in the first place why did you even mention it?" Hotaru asked curiously as she mashed her hash browns into mush.

"He's Slytherin, not on the Quidditch team and has a good arm; I am obliged to give it a shot." Draco said as he devoured his eggs.

"How come you didn't give me a shot?" Rei asked irritatedly.

"I dunno." Draco said as he buttered his toast.

"It's because she's a girl isn't it?" Prem chimed in as he took a seat next to the squeamish Hotaru.

"Is it?" Rei asked darkly.

"Blaise is on the team and she's a girl." Draco pointed out unabashedly.

"That's irrelevant." Rei responded.

Heero watched the retorts go back and forth over the rim of his cup of hot tea, this was better than watching Wufei and Zechs argue about Treize.

For the record Heero **is** a _sadistic_ bastard who occasionally ventures beyond what he is stereotyped as and acts remotely normal.

But all that aside, let's observe what's going at the Ravenclaw table, shall we?

**O.o**

"I'm telling you that it's a load of crap." Insisted Duo as he gestured empathetically with his breakfast sausage.

"What's a load of crap?" Padma asked curiously during a lull in her conversation with Ami.

"That King Kong would win in a fight between him and Godzilla."

"That's what you were arguing about?" Ami asked half in surprise half in amusement.

"Yes, what did you think we were arguing about?" Duo asked childishly.

Ami let out a puff of air, "Nothing." She said innocently.

"Right." Duo said disbelievingly.

"Are any of you going to try out for the Quidditch team?" Parvati interrupted abruptly.

"Hmmm?" Duo replied looking up from the study of his bacon.

"You heard me Maxwell." Parvati retorted smartly.

"We-el isn't Weasley on the team?" Duo asked wisely.

"Yes, but you shouldn't let that tosser Ron stop you from playing." Parvati replied sensibly.

"You must really be hard up if you're asking me of all people to join a team sport." Duo observed. Parvati flung a small biscuit at him in her frustration, which Trowa caught and began nibbling on, "Now Parvati there's no need to resort to violence."

"Violence? She threw a biscuit at you." Ami put in sensibly.

"Which missed." Padma added.

"You guys are being so helpful." Parvati exclaimed sardonically.

"Did Potter put you up to this?" Duo asked seriously.

"Huh."

"Did P-o-t-t-e-r put you u-p to t-h-i-s?" Duo repeated slowly.

"Why?" Parvati asked blandly.

"Because Wufei looks mighty cranky and I know that look; having many a time been the recipient of it."

"What?" Padma asked confusedly.

"I think someone stole his sword." Duo concluded as he buttered his seventh crumpet.

"I wouldn't know anything about that." Parvati said defensively.

"Oh, well, someone has to keep Wuffers company—I'll try out for your little "team" if it makes you happy."

Parvati opened her mouth to retort but shut it with a sigh, "It does." She said through gritted teeth.

**O.o**

"—hearing Potter talk is hardly what I had in mind when I said we should do research Duo." Heero remarked dully as he sat in the Quidditch stands.

"Quidditch is a contact sport! What better way to know how strong your allies are then by finding out how hard they hit?"

"Engage them in a one-on-one spar in the quiet of night, with no screaming fans or obscenely colored dresses and definitely not 100 feet above the ground--"

"I wasn't expecting an answer Hee-man, but it's always good to hear you talk."

"Expect the--"

"—unexpected." Duo finished gleefully.

"Talk is cheap." Heero replied blandly.

"I hate England." Wufei remarked as he collapsed into the stands beside them.

"Why? The tea tastes the same." Duo said as he stretched.

For that remark he was subject to two glares of doom, "Sheesh—not everyone can be fine connoisseurs like you guys."

"Che."

"Hn."

"What complex orators we are." Duo observed woefully as he waited for Harry to stop running Chaser drills.

"Do any of you fine athletes know when Gryffindor will be done hogging the field?" Rei inquired quietly.

"HOLY SHIT! And I thought living with Heero would kill me one day." Duo said as he tried to catch his breath.

"It's a gift." Rei remarked dryly.

"Potter doesn't seem to be giving up any time soon." Blaise said disinterestedly.

Heero rolled his eyes, "You're trying out?"

"Yes. Someone has to shut Malfoy up." Rei replied confidently. "You should try out--"

"For what purpose?"

"To piss off Malfoy." Rei noted as she shaded the sun's glare from her face with a hand.

"Hn." Heero smirked.

"How did you do that? I spent the better half of the morning trying to convince him to try out! What's your secret!" Duo demanded annoyedly.

"Sorry, no secret. I'm just not annoying."

"Gee, thanks."

"No problem." Rei said flawlessly.

"Rei!" Rei turned in time to receive the hug attack that Mina greeted her with.

"Mina, I think you broke a rib."

"Then all that endurance training Haruka gave me finally paid off." Mina smiled foxily.

Rei rolled her eyes, "Maiming you is not what I came here for," Mina said, eyeing Blaise out of the corner of her eye before continuing the conversation in Japanese.

Fortunately, Heero blocked it all out and watched the Gryffindors scrimmage. "Blaise, I'm out—Amy wants my help for something." Rei said smoothly as she turned and left the stands.

Blaise watched her retreating back until she disappeared.

**O.o**

"That was close." Mina said as she and Rei ran to Myrtle's bathroom.

"We should hurry up, is Amy fighting the youma alone?"

"Nah—Lita should have showed up pretty soon after I left." Mina said as she barreled into the abandoned room and transformed in a flash of blinding light. When her transformation was complete, she turned to see Rei in her red regalia and remarked, "I think your new friend seemed too interested in our conversation."

"That's just how she is—it's a Slytherin thing—I don't have time to explain it."

Mina rolled her blue eyes, "Just because you're in a certain class doesn't give you license to act like a moron."

**O.o**

Rei quietly slunk into the Slytherin Common room and collapsed into one of the chairs.

"Where have you been?" A silky voice asked.

She jumped three feet in the air, "Blaise?"

"The one and only," The Zabini heir replied as she stepped out of the shadows and took the armchair opposite Rei. "Now, tell me, where did you go for the entire day?"

A lesser woman would have buckled under the intense stair of Blaise's purple eyes but Rei was not a lesser woman, "Why does it matter?" she asked flippantly, leaning back in her seat.

"Just curious, especially when whatever you were doing took you all of the time before and after try-outs. And all afternoon. And all evening." Blaise said archly.

"So? Why is it any of your business?"

**END**

I'm sorry to say that this chapter has to end here.

Next chapter things will move along smoothly, I hope, please read and review.


	21. Sheer Heart Attack

**The Element's Intervention**

**by Jasmine Starlight.**

Disclaimer: Die.

Plot development. Yay!

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE **

**SHEER HEART ATTACK**

"How did it go?" Setsuna asked as she walked with Ami in the crowded hallways.

"Not so bad." Ami replied quietly.

"That also means not so good as well," Setsuna observed concernedly. "Maybe I should have let Uranus and Neptune attend as well."

"No!" Ami exclaimed, "I mean, we've got it covered—it's just I've been trying to find out how they keep getting here—Hogwarts is supposed to be unplottable, yet they seem to appear out of nowhere."

"It is troubling," Setsuna replied tiredly, "I wish I had more time to look into it, but teaching seems to be harder than I anticipated."

"Its fine, we need to learn to function as individual cells that cooperate smoothly as a group." Ami recited dutifully.

Setsuna smiled wanly.

**O.o**

"We have a mission." Heero announced as he came up behind Duo. "Where's Wufei?"

Duo looked up from the prank book he'd been perusing, "He's around; what's the mission?" he whispered.

"Surveillance." Heero replied tersely.

"Surveillance? That's the most boring of any mission anyone could get! Why can't Une send some lackeys to do it?"

"No lackeys could make it to this fortress." Heero retorted as he made his way out of the castle, toward the hidden hangar.

"Gundams?" Duo queried hopefully.

"No Gundams." Heero confirmed, "We're not even supposed to use them unless absolutely necessary."

Duo scoffed, 'Then what was the point of bringing them?"

"As a precaution." Heero said as he blew past the mirage charms and firewalls, Duo sighed.

"Wait." Heero said suddenly, "Do you hear anything?"

"No. Why? Do you?"

Heero said nothing and began to undo his actions, reinstating the charms and protection wards.

"Hee-man, I really think that this is nothing that prescription medicine can't fix."

"Shut up; try and look normal." Heero barked.

Duo's eyebrows rose, "Yes, because lurking on the fringes of a condemned forest is all the rage with teenagers these days."

"—they keep coming."

Heero smirked, "Shut it." Duo said resignedly.

In a matter of seconds Mina and Lita burst through the thick forest into the sparsely covered area where Heero and Duo were standing.

Mina stopped short, "Hey guys!" she said awkwardly, "What are you doing here?"

"We could ask the same of you." Duo said, smiling his usual smile.

Mina's smile, if possible grew brighter, "Lita was helping me to—er—collect—collect—collect—lampshade!" She said triumphantly.

"You mean nightshade." Lita corrected; Mina deflated.

Heero snorted, "Well, it's been nice seeing you—but I have to go do my Transfiguration project with this nightshade!"

"You mean Potions." Duo corrected.

"Right," Mina replied absently.

**O.o**

It was 3 AM when they returned from the dreadfully boring and pointless mission, Duo was even too tired to complain, which was a relief to Wufei's pounding head.

Duo mumbled the password to the Gryffindor common room and the pair slouched in, Wufei immediately collapsing onto one of the squashy chairs by the fire.

"Wu-man?" Duo queried wearily, Wufei replied with a look that Duo was too exhausted to contest.

Wufei waited until he could hear the door to the 6th year's boy's dormitory slam shut to close his eyes.

He had a pounding headache that no poultice or elixir could cure—so he returned to his old habits. Meditating.

Although, he usually meditated in areas where everything was feng shui and Zen with a river/stream/creek softly giggling in the background.

But this would have to do.

After collecting his thoughts and banishing his migraine through sheer force of will, Wufei could not sleep. He was bone-tired and could not even pretend to slumber.

So he returned to another old habit—katas.

It wasn't the same without his katana and the dewy grass and slowly rising sun—but he would have to adapt.

**O.o**

Ginny awoke in the middle of the night—as she often did since her 1st year—and could not will Morpheus back to her mind.

So Ginny—the creature of habit that she was—picked up her dog-eared copy of _Quidditch Through The Ages_, and went into the common room to read.

She stopped halfway down the stairs when she heard sounds—she crept slowly down and peeked into the room to see Wufei performing gracefully—fluidly—something.

**O.o**

Lita surveyed the package Ami set down in front her with unveiled suspicion, but the girl-genius was already re-immersed in her thick tome.

The suspect package looked innocent enough, so Lita poked it experimentally. Ami looked up from her dusty bible of knowledge to see Lita stabbing it with her quill.

"Don't be silly, open it—it's just our new communicators." She said prudently as she neatly wrote the last few lines of her Potions essay.

"Oh." Lita said, deflating a little.

Ami smiled, "Our old ones weren't working they weren't magical so I got permission from Setsuna to revamp them all."

Lita crowed in glee when she saw her sleek, new, green watch.

"Just when did you have time to do this?" Lita asked accusingly.

"Last night," Ami said lightly as she returned her attention to her book, "I was thinking about the concept of time travel here and its relationship to energy and the speed of light--"

"And you haven't slept a wink have you?"

"I haven't—well, I don't suppose so."

"Neither could I—fighting gets me all pumped up and those youma were pitiful. I mean if I were going to go to the trouble of sending youma through a portal to a location that was supposedly "unplottable" I would at least make sure they were somewhat strong."

"Mhmhm."

"So I snuck down to the kitchens—and well—it would be easier to let you just see it."

Lita dug around in her schoolbag and dug out a super-huge-gigantic-bento!

"It's nothing much, really." Lita said conversationally as she opened up all six layers of it—magnificent really, even for Lita, who was known for her ability to even quell Serena's monstrous appetite.

"Um." Was all Ami could muster at the sight of Lita's amazing cooking prowess.

"I made one for all of us. Unfortunately I didn't have time to make Setsuna one because I think the house elves were about to commit suicide at the thought of someone else doing their work. Odd creatures."

Ami's blue eyes bugged out further.

Lita continued smiling, "Here this one is yours. I still need to deliver Mina, Hotaru, and Rei's." pushing the large box of food into her friend's messenger bag.

All Ami could say was, "Take the communicators with you."

**O.o**

Rei had been dozing in a cushy armchair, situated near the fireplace when she was rudely and violently poked awake.

"Itai!" she exclaimed, looking up and noticing Hotaru standing in front of her, Potions text in hand.

"You shouldn't sleep in the common room." She chided softly before settling in the chair adjacent to Rei's and opening her book.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"The youma here can't be that strong." Hotaru replied, this time in a lower voice to not attract attention from the other Slytherin early birds that dotted the room.

"That's not it at all. The youma here are pathetic compared to what we've faced in the past. I've just been having visions. They won't leave me alone and meditating in front of the sacred fire doesn't help. I'm at my wits end." Rei said her face drawn and pale.

The Senshi of Saturn seemed to digest Rei's words before speaking again. "Maybe you should see Madame Pomfrey for a sleeping draught." She suggested calmly, turning a page.

Rei's response was cut off by the arrival of Draco Malfoy, who immediately made a beeline for the fire to announce disdainfully, "We have the pitch after lunch. Don't be late Hino." Then he stalked off, presumably to his dormitory.

The dark haired girl groaned, "It's like he lives to make my life suck."

Hotaru snorted in agreement, engrossed in her chapter. Rei rolled her eyes and exited the Slytherin lair, promptly bumping into Lita.

"I was waiting for you." Lita said smiling cheerfully. "Here." She said as she presented Rei with her own customized and huge bento, atop which lay her own red communicator watch.

"Our old ones weren't functioning so Ami retooled them." Lita said by way of explanation.

"Nice. And the big ass box?"

"Oh, that's my bento. I couldn't sleep last night. Would you mind giving Hotaru hers?" Rei smiled in spite herself, she and the others ate the best when Lita suffered from insomnia.

**O.o**

Blaise hummed cheerfully as she played a scrimmage game with Millie as a warm-up. She deftly avoided the bludger that was sent her way to toss the red ball she held into the goal.

She looked down to the ground as she saw Rei slouching out of the locker room and dismally rising to the air.

"What's your damage?" she asked as she floated on beside Rei.

"Tired." The other girl replied tersely.

"Must be all that midnight partying you've been doing. Maybe you ought to take a break from your usual wild debauchery tonight." Blaise suggested sardonically.

Rei sent her a withering look. "I have not been partying." She declared after a pause.

This caught the attention of Draco who was stopped in mid-air and turned to pay half an ear to the conversation.

"Then what keeps you out of the dungeons until the wee hours of the morning?"

The other Chaser remained silent; Blaise continued on, "Could it be that you have a boyfriend?"

Draco's eyebrows shot up at this.

"What? No!" Rei exclaimed indignantly.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much." Blaise said, smiling like a cat that got the canary.

"I do not sneak out to see a boy." Rei said stolidly. _ If she only knew the dates I got. A crab-snake monster with tentacles for arms does not a boyfriend make._

"Then what is it?" Blaise inquired quizzically.

Rei said nothing as she flew past to do laps around the pitch, Blaise trailing after her yelling, "So, what house is your boy toy in?"

**O.o**

Heero logged onto his laptop to find that he had another mission related email from Lady Une, opening and skimming it quickly he almost groaned.

Another reconnaissance mission?

When were they going to put to use? Heero liked reconnaissance about as much as he liked listening to Duo talk about the merits of apple pie over pumpkin. He was itching to get behind the controls of Wing Zero and lay waste to some enemy mobile suits. Or at the very least infiltrate an enemy base and pump some mindless lackeys full of lead.

But alas, Heero was not programmed to reject any sort of mission despite its lack of—appeal. He shut down, fire walled, password-locked, and warded his laptop before placing it in the trunk under his four-poster and trotting off to the Great Hall to tell the others.

**O.o**

"Another recon mission?" Duo echoed in disbelief.

Quatre sighed, "Une must be really serious about them to send us on so many."

"That doesn't change the fact that it gets tedious rather fast." Trowa added.

"I'm guessing we can't use our Gundams this time either." Duo said in disappointment. Pushing his peas around his plate dejectedly.

"Affirmative." Heero confirmed.

Wufei grunted.

**O.o**

Setsuna pursed her lips thoughtfully as she wrote out her next lesson plan in the staff room.

"Hard at work, as per usual." A snide voice at her elbow said.

Setsuna didn't have to look up to know who it was. "Teaching is harder than I thought." She admitted candidly, putting down her quill and closing her book.

"Can't handle a few brats?" Severus said taking the chair beside her.

"It's not that. I've never taught before, how am I to know if I'm any good."

"What does it matter if you're any good? They would hardly know, aside from Lupin the student body wouldn't know a half-decent Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher if one walked up to them in nothing but a tea cozy." The Potions master said acidly.

The Senshi of Pluto quirked an eyebrow, "Did you just pay Remus a compliment?"

Severus rolled his eyes. "Leave it to you to focus on something so inconsequential."

Setsuna smiled, "It's good to know that some things haven't changed."

The other man merely wore his customary sneer.

**O.o**

Sneaking back into the castle after a midnight mission of sitting on his ass did not make Heero the most aware of people so, it was no wonder that he bumped into something on his way to the dungeons.

That something turned out to be a someone who demanded suspiciously, "Who's there?"

Heero lit his wand and illuminated Rei's face.

"Heero?" she whispered quietly continuing to walk toward their house. "What are you doing up so late?"

"I could ask the same of you." Heero whispered back as he said the password, _Gryffindors sunt servi_, and the portrait door swung open. The fire was dying down, casting the room in a muted glow.

"So Heero is your secret lover?" Blaise asked bluntly from her seat by the dying flames.

"Blaise!" Rei exclaimed in a whisper, "He's not my secret lover." She reiterated.

"Then why did you come in together?" she asked evenly.

Rei did not have an explanation for that and Heero certainly was not about to dream up an excuse to save them from the misconception that they were dating.

"We're not together. We just came in together." She said again.

"So you want me to believe that two people who are sneaking back into the same place at the same time were doing two things completely independent of one another and somehow bumped into each other on the way back here?"

Rei nodded rapidly in agreement.

"What do you take me for? A Hufflepuff? Get real." Blaise said derisively.

"Hn." Heero put in his two-cents and headed for bed leaving Rei to deal with Blaise's incorrect assumption.

**O.o**

"Haha!" Mina chortled as Rei relayed the events of last night to her on the way down to Herbology.

"It's not funny." Rei said as she put on her heavy-duty dragon hide gloves and picked up a trowel.

"Yeah, it kind of is." Mina said good-naturedly as she and Rei moved to their assigned places, today they were pruning Wolfsbane.

Rei sighed, "It just causes more trouble that I don't need." She said tritely.

"It does make you wonder though," Mina said thoughtfully as she inspected her pot, "What was he doing at that hour?"

"Who knows? I don't care either." She replied tiredly.

The rest of the period passed in companionable silence as students went about their own tasks. Just prior to the end of the period Rei stopped her motions and whispered to Mina, "I'm getting some wicked bad energy vibes."

"The bell'll ring any minute now." Mina said mutedly.

"What do you have next?" Rei demanded quickly.

"Potions."

"With the Gryffindors, so Lita will be able to ask for the bathroom pass or something and get down here." The fire warrior said pensively.

"No way! I'm not leaving you alone with some youma!" Mina said loudly, attracting the attention of several students.

"Tone it down would you? You don't have any other choice do we? I have DADA next anyway. Setsuna won't care if I'm late because of this." Rei said harshly, just as the bell rang.

Mina slowly chewed on her upper lip anxiously as Rei quickly gathered her things and made ready to leave.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine, Lita'll show up and we'll kick ass like we always do." Rei said before briskly hurrying out of the Greenhouses.

**O.o**

Heero had been receiving a video message from Une when he heard sounds of a struggle outside. Making sure everything was secure he grabbed his gun and stealthily snuck outside. What he saw was what looked like a mutated bush with gargantuan tentacles, which oozed lime green acid pus.

So Heero did what anyone in his situation would do. He opened fire, but not before screwing on his silencer attachment so as not to attract any attention.

But before his bullets hit the target a tongue of flames came out of nowhere and disintegrated half of the pitiful demon.

Laying low in the brush Heero stopped firing and waited. Sure enough, another shower of fire returned to put the poor thing out of its misery. Heero continued waiting, hoping that whoever had demolished the beast would show his or herself.

He didn't wait long as someone clad in a red Sailor fuku appeared and in a flash of light transformed into someone else.

"Well, well, this is what you were doing in the middle of the night--"

**O.o**

"--Ms. Hino nice of you to join us." Setsuna said as she turned from her note writing on the board.

"Sorry Professor." Rei said apologetically, slipping into her seat next to Blaise who whispered, "How's Yuy?"

The other girl mouthed 'shut up' before opening her own books, the door to the classroom opened once again as Heero entered.

"Ah, Mr. Yuy good of you to come."

This only prompted Blaise to make kissing faces at the two of them as Heero slid into his seat next to Prem.

**O.o**

As the class ended, "Remember to read chapter six in your texts and your essays are due next time we meet." Setsuna said as she began to erase the board. "Ms. Hino please come and see me."

Rei and Blaise shared a look; "I'll see you at lunch." Rei said calmly.

"You better not lose us any points." Draco said in a leer, Rei rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut it you." Blaise said good-naturedly as they left the classroom.

"This is really getting irritating." Rei said making sure the door to room was closed before sagging against it weakly.

"How was it?" Setsuna asked concernedly, perching on her desk.

"There was only one this time, but it was more powerful than the others."

"Were you alone?"

Rei sighed, "Lita was supposed to back me up but Snape probably wouldn't let her out of Potions."

Setsuna steepled her fingers in thought, Rei shifted uncomfortably in the awkward silence.

"Unfortunately, you were late for class and no matter what the reason I can't abstain from giving you detention."

Rei groaned, "So what would you prefer, re-shelving in the library? Or re-labelling potions in the infirmary?" Setsuna proposed sounding entirely too cheerful about the matter.

"I'll take the infirmary."

"Luckily, you'll have your housemate Mr. Yuy to keep you company.

_I get to look forward to more jibing from Blaise and a whole evening spent alone with Mr. Monotone. Awesome._

**O.o**

"Lose any points?" was the first thing that Draco greeted her with when she made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Fortunately for you, no I didn't. But as a consolation prize I did get detention, if that makes you feel any better." Rei said scowling as she spooned herself a serving of mashed potatoes.

Draco sneered before returning to his conversation with Blaise.

"How'd it go?" Hotaru asked quietly in Japanese, finger wedged in her Potions text to save her place.

"There was only one of them this time, but it was stronger than all the others we've face here before." She replied smoothly, neatly cutting into her meat. Neither of the two senshi knew that Heero was sitting not so far from them discreetly listening to their conversation and digesting each word.

Hotaru said nothing in response and merely returned to her tome, resting it against the pumpkin juice jug.

"How come you're not eating?" Rei said returning to English, and subsequently losing Heero's interest in eavesdropping.

"Not hungry." The Tomoe girl replied in a clipped tone.

"It looks like you haven't been sleepy either." Rei said noting the bags under her eyes.

Hotaru shut her book and sipped half-heartedly at her pumpkin juice.

"Nice try, how about eating something solid." Rei said amusedly.

Hotaru glared and selected the smallest biscuit to chew on pensively.

"That a girl." Rei said patronizingly.

**O.o**

Promptly at 7, Rei walked into the infirmary and was greeted by Madama Pomfrey who was bustling about in preparation for something.

"Ah, Professor Meioh said to expect you, well your co-conspirator is in the store room, working. I suggest you to do the same."

Rei turned and acquiesced, finding Heero boredly writing out labels and pasting them on bottles.

"Hi, Heero." She said in way of greeting as she took up a quill and began recopying labels. They worked efficiently in silence until Heero said something unexpected.

"I know why you've been sneaking out at night."

**END**

My, 11 pages of actual meat.

I haven't done that in awhile.

Thanks to Megan Consoer.

**Rena H. M.-** What would I do without reviewers like you?

**Airlady-** Thanks.

**Taeniaea-** Damn you and your hard to type name!

**Wind-Sorceress-Pluto-** I love you Puu.

**Sexy-Evil-Pixy-** Thank you.


	22. A Little Pain

**The Element's Intervention**

**by Jasmine Starlight.**

Disclaimer: Die.

Plot development. Yay!

UESA- United Earth Sphere Alliance, it was mentioned in Gundam quite a bit. I'm pretty sure it would still be around even though this takes place after Endless Waltz.

Sorry I kind of copy/pasted some issues facing us today into this chapter. I just couldn't help it. It seems like something two nerds would fight about.

If some of you are too dumb to notice, I'll say it officially. This story operates in an edited version of the OotP storyline. Which means it is well before HBP or DH.

That means I can make Blaise a girl.

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

**A LITTLE PAIN**

_This is going to be interesting. _

"What are you talking about?" Rei said nonchalantly as she methodically stacked remedies.

"So you're saying that shooting fire out of your hands is normal here?" Heero said acidly, not taking his eyes off pasting labels, but making sure to not to raise his voice. In case Pomfrey decided to enter and check their progress.

Rei was glad that her back was to Heero, it concealed her very visible wince.

"Furthermore, what the hell was that thing you were fighting? Some kind of demon?"

"You're forgetting that demons don't exist here. In this world." Rei said cheerfully, trying to pick up the pieces of her composure.

"Don't try to change the subject. What are you?"

"Mind your own business."

"Why? Is this illegal here?"

"Heero! What the fuck are you going accomplish here? What are you trying to do? Is an interrogation supposed to make me inclined to talk to you?"

Heero was silent for a moment. Intimidation would not work with Rei.

"So I suppose Professor Snape knows about what you're doing."

His flippancy caught her off guard. _Fuck._ She'd never been caught out like this before. She couldn't go to Setsuna without revealing the existence of the other Senshi. Rei had never met someone so dogged about finding her out.

"How convenient for you not to answer my question." He sneered.

Rei's eyes smoldered and she bit out, "What were you doing in the forest? Pilot 01? Giant fighting robots are about as uncommon here as in the Muggle world. Yeah and I do know about that. What did you think that I thought Wufei was the only Gundam Pilot?"

_People in glass houses shouldn't throw stones. _

Heero's jaw tightened, she was good.

"You may fool the common lay person but not me. And I really don't think you're in any position to question me—what are you here with the Preventers? Is the UESA thinking that magic might be their coveted alternative energy source?"

Heero was silent again. Rei thought she'd gone a little too far and was about to say something when Heero said, "If you know my secret it's only fair that I know yours."

**O.o**

Setsuna narrowed her eyes and gripped her staff tighter before launching into a series of staff exercises. Her entire body was tensed, she wasn't sleeping well.

The future was no longer visible to her. Setsuna didn't need to have an Inner Eye to know that this was bad news.

She needed to clear her mind.

The Room of Requirement was the only place in Hogwarts devoid of teenagers. Setsuna thought she knew what teaching entailed but never realized how irritating children could be.

Her 2nd year Slytherin-Gryffindor class was infuriating. They made her want to speed up time just to get their class over with. Frankly prepubescent children gave her migraines.

Sirius watched his colleague and her movements bitterly. Being around humans again had made him edgy, after a lifetime in a cage readjusting to normal life was a bit of a culture shock.

Setsuna sighed, she couldn't clear her mind. It was about as useful as shaking one of Trelawny's crystal balls.

This had been a bad idea. They were too young.

And concerning the youma.

It was disturbing.

And the risk of exposure was tremendous. Then to factor in the Gundam Pilots conducting their "covert" missions.

There were too many variables.

Yet in spite of it all. Setsuna concluded that she loved teaching.

She leaned against her staff; it had transcended its use as a weapon. It became a part of her, her appendage dealing death and doling fate.

**O.o**

It had become a nightly ritual of sorts, it seemed.

Ginny was able to function normally without a respectable amount of sleep. 4 hours was a good night.

But instead of tossing and turning, she snuck down to watch Wufei in his practice exercises. Whether he noticed or not he offered no indication.

On nights when the common room offered no such comfort Ginny paced listlessly.

Wufei still offered no acknowledgment or respect any more than he usually did.

It was frustrating to need someone so much without reciprocation.

**O.o**

Boys, on the whole, Parvati mused were incredibly stupid. If she had to waste one more weekend in Hogsmeade, cajoling her sister into a relationship with her former fiancé; she was going to break someone's face.

Why were they being so stupid?

They had almost married each other. They had gone further in childhood than most couples get in adulthood.

Quite entertaining to be frank.

And Prem was no help, as usual.

So it was Parvati's sole responsibility to facilitate this fledgling pseudo affair.

Parvati sighed. Life was so complicated.

"What's with the sad face, Babe?" Duo asked plopping down on the barstool next to her.

Parvati frowned at the interruption. "Nothing. Don't call me babe."

"Something has your forehead in a crease." Duo said smiling charmingly as Rosmerta slid him a butter beer from down the bar.

She immediately relaxed her face and studied her reflection in the bar's counter.

After a moment of quiet, she said solemnly, "Quatre makes it really hard for me to be his wingman."

"What?" Duo stared at her blankly.

"Well you see—I'm pretty sure he didn't tell you guys this—but before the war. Quatre and Padma were engaged."

"Like to be married?" Duo asked incredulously.

"Yeah. But then the war happened and we lost touch with Quatre's family. Anyhow, now they're back together and won't even look at each other."

"Maybe they never even liked each other. Sounds like an arranged marriage type thing to me."

"What do you know about arranged marriage? They're in love. L-O-V-E. They just don't know how to act around one another yet."

Duo rolled his eyes. "Are you sure we're talking about the same guy? I feel like Quatre would be all obligated to marry her or something. He's a stand up guy."

"You make it sound like arranged marriage is so terrible." Parvati said, twirling her hair idly.

"It's pretty archaic." Duo said downing his drink. "I mean how can you marry someone you don't even know?"

"Said the man who comes from a country where the divorce rate is about 50 percent."

"I never said that people who don't do it the arranged way get it right more often."

"Are you saying that if your parents arranged a marriage for you, you wouldn't be against it?"

"There's one problem with that, Dollface." Duo said as he drained the last of his beverage and got up.

"What's that?"

Duo leaned in close, right next to her ear to whisper: "I'm an orphan."

**O.o**

It had really been a rather mundane day for Draco. He'd gotten up, eaten breakfast and went his classes.

It was that afternoon when everything changed.

**O.o**

When Rei woke up, she noted a few things. 1: She was not in her bed. 2: Every part of her body hurt. 3: Draco Malfoy was sitting across from her staring at her intently.

She sat up slowly and pushed her hair of her eyes. "Why am I here?" she asked, her voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.

"I think you know why." Draco said quietly, not taking his gaze off her.

_Shit. This is not looking good. I mean what are the odds that I would be caught out two times in a row! Setsuna is going to murder me. _

Rei sighed and made a face. "So you want to know what I am."

Draco's face looked amused.

"I really wish your smugness didn't make me want to punch you in the face."

**O.o**

Hotaru had spent more time in the Hogwarts library than she had in any other library in her entire life.

"I hate being short." She muttered to herself as she struggled to reach a potions text on her tiptoes.

"Here, let me get that for you. _Accio!_" Prem said from behind her, holding a few books of his own.

Hotaru turned around and quashed the urge to glare at the most irritating boy she knew.

"Advanced Transfigurating Potions and You. Pretty tough stuff."

"I like Potions." Hotaru said haughtily as she held out her hand for her book.

"I guess that makes two of us." Prem said charmingly, as he smiled.

"That's awesome! Can I have my book now?" Hotaru said, her voice becoming tinged with desperation. _How much longer is he going to torture me?_

"Where are your manners? I just did a favor for you. The least you could say is thank you."

"Thank you for your unsolicited kindness!" Hotaru said, grimacing at the way her voice sounded.

"No need to yell. I'm standing right here. This is a library after all." Prem smirked; he was a Slytherin through and through. He walked out of the aisles of books, Hotaru despondently following behind him and toward the study tables.

He sat down at a table that held his stuff, Hotaru across from him.

"Now, what shall I make you do to repay me?" Prem seemed to derive great pleasure from Hotaru's pain. _Sadistic bastard._

**O.o**

That day at dinner found both Hotaru and Rei lamenting their situations, in Japanese of course. Much to Heero's delight.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Rei said morosely, looking at her soup hoping for answer.

"What the hell am I going to do?" Hotaru said glumly.

"I still don't see your problem! So the kid wants a date. Go out with him. At least two people don't know your deepest darkest secret." Rei said stirring her soup, deciding that if it didn't have the answers she sought, the least she could do was eat it.

"That's a huge problem for me! I don't interact well with…people."

"You mean boys."

"People."

"Boys."

"People."

"Boys."

"People."

"Boys."

"People—alright boys."

Hotaru gave up; it was no use trying to hide anything from Rei. She sighed loudly and blew her bangs out of her eyes. The two girls were silent.

"So when's your date?" Rei asked, in English, trying to change to a more cheerful subject.

"Next Hogsmeade weekend. He wants me to help him pick out a birthday present for his mother."

"That's thoughtful of him. Sounds like you guys are already going steady." Rei said smiling.

At Hotaru's venomous glare she amended her sentiment, "Or not."

**O.o**

Meanwhile at the Gryffindor table Ami and Hermione were having an intense debate about something that Harry couldn't bring himself to pay attention to. Ami's bright eyes were too distracting.

"I don't agree at all. I mean we can't keep relying on foreign energy sources and hope that our problem will be solved."

"But what else are we supposed to do? It's useless trying to convince the current administration to try anything else. Politics are so tiring."

"But we can't sit back and destroy our planet. We have options. We just don't want to see them."

Hermione didn't reply. _So brainy._ Harry thought dreamily.

"What are you lot blabbing about?" Ron said around a mouth of mashed potatoes.

"The current energy crisis." Hermione said breezily as she buttered her bread, "And don't talk with food in your mouth. It's unsightly."

Ron decided to resume his attention toward his food. At least it didn't reprimand him.

Duo nudged Wufei, "I guess renewable sources of energy are a problem for everyone."

"Energy consumption is not something we can fight, Maxwell." Wufei said sagely.

"Thanks, Confucius. It really means something coming from you." Duo said cheerfully as he sliced his meat and ignored Wufei's venomous stare.

Ginny tried to look inconspicuous as she listened to Wufei's conversation. This kid was driving her insane!

He never once acknowledged her! Ever! She spent more time with him than she did sleeping and he couldn't care at all. He barely looked at her.

Ginny couldn't stand it. She'd never wanted one boy's attention more in her entire life.

**O.o**

Funnily the next day's Potion's lesson was way of mirroring the current dilemmas faced by our characters.

When Professor Snape asked his class to pair up, quickly, Draco put his arm of Rei's shoulder and maneuvered her to a table. Rei suppressed the urge to cry.

Blaise mouthed 'Sorry' as she paired up with Heero. Hotaru had no choice but to be paired up with Prem as the rest of the Slytherins had been pairing together for years.

Hotaru sighed; her weekend in Hogsmeade seemed to be looming over the horizon.

"Nothing like Potions in the morning. Right Tomoe?" Prem said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Really gets my blood running." Hotaru muttered sarcastically.

"That's the spirit!" Prem said, completely ignoring the real meaning behind her words. He brushed her sarcasm off like ducks brush water off their feathers. He had grown up with two sisters after all.

_Life is pain._

Rei was having no less of an awkward time with Draco.

"Could you pass me that knife?" she said as she prepared to slice up their ingredients.

"Certainly. I hope you realize that we need to wash and steam the bark off of that holly before we use it?"

"Of course I do Draco. I just wanted to be prepared so I could quickly chop up the holly so as to not waste time." _And in case I feel like gutting you. _

"How practical of you."

"Thank you." Rei said through gritted teeth.

**O.o**

Rei fiddled with her necklace distractedly as she waited outside of Setsuna's office. She couldn't put off telling her teacher any longer.

It was bad enough that Heero had tricked her into telling him. But now Draco knew too and Rei couldn't get a read on him. What was he going to do with the information? Heero was from the Muggle World. Draco wasn't.

She tensed as Setsuna's door opened and Professor Snape exited.

"Hello Professor."

"Hino. Your potion today received the highest marks in your class." Snape said disdainfully, as if the very thought of her receiving a high grade repulsed him.

"Half of that praise goes to Draco, Professor. I'll pass on the news to him." Rei said trying not to say something smart to her teacher. _Oh, I can't wait to tell you about how we're related. _

"Very well." Snape sneered before disappearing in a bustle of black robes.

Rei suppressed the urge to roll her eyes and entered Setsuna's office.

"Rei. How are you?" Setsuna said as she marked papers.

"I'm sorry." Rei said without preamble.

"Why?"

"I put all of us at risk for exposure. I should have waited for Jupiter. But I couldn't—what if it had made it into the school--" Rei began to babble.

"Hold on." Setsuna held up a hand. "Start over. What happened?"

"I got found out. Twice."

"Who?"

"First Heero saw me vanquishing a youma. Then Draco saved me from a youma about to eat my heart crystal." Rei said despondently.

Setsuna was silent.

"Don't take away my fuku! Please, I'll fix this I promise!" Rei said trying to placate her teacher.

"Mars. I would never take away your position. Dismiss this foolish thought." Setsuna said reassuringly.

Rei still looked troubled, "It's not your fault this happened. This school is teeming with people. There's no way for you to account for every single one of them all of the time."

"Furthermore, I think that neither Draco nor Heero will divulge your secret."

"Why's that?"

"Heero can't afford to draw attention to himself because he's here undercover for the Preventers trying to investigate the Death Eaters. And Draco, being the Slytherin that he is, probably is going to blackmail you into doing something for him. So be prepared."

"The Gundam Pilots are here investigating the Death Eaters? Why?"

"The Death Eaters have become increasingly violent towards the Muggle community as of late. They're trying to prove a point by not attacking magical folk. The Preventers just think that they're a normal terrorist group. They don't fully realize how powerful magic is."

"That's awesome."

"Indeed. Now I'm glad that you came to me about this. I need to ask you, have you been having any visions recently?"

"Yes but they're pretty odd."

"Odd how?"

"I mean some of them are about how I met Serena and the other scouts. Some of them are about the Silver Millennium. Some of them are about…I don't even know what they're about."

"Have you tried meditating in front of the Sacred Fire?"

"It hasn't helped."

Setsuna hid her grimace. _This is bad._

"Is Crystal Tokyo still going to happen?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It doesn't look like it. Setsuna I--" Rei stopped.

"What is it?"

"I don't think it's going to happen. I don't have any visions of it. I mean if it's going to happen, it would have to be soon. And I would have to be having visions of it. And I'm not. I'm having visions of another future."

"How do you know it's the future?"

"It's certainly not the past."

"How do you know?"

"The only visions I've had about the past are about you."

"What?"

"At Hogwarts, with Snape and Potter's parents."

Setsuna stared at her student blankly.

"Why did you never tell us you used to be with Sirius Black?"

**END**

THANKS GUYS!

**Airlady-** I wish I could make the boys blow some things up. But the Death Eaters don't use mobile suits.

**Hnub-** Sorry to keep you waiting so long!

**Taeniaea- **THANKS!

**Firenze- **THANKS! I feel like I haven't talked to you in ages. Which is true.

**Kitsune Shi-** THANKS

**Perfection's Scream- **Draco/Rei is my primary pairing here. Heero has another lovely lady reserved for him.


End file.
